Desde el plano de la creación
by God-of-Machines
Summary: El mundo siempre se mantuvo imperturbable, todo lo que habitaba en el era observado, siempre tranquilo, siempre paciente pero todo cambiara cuando se registre una anomalía, por lo tanto, para corregir el error usara la magia para tratar con el indeseable intruso. Esta es la historia de aquel intruso, alguien de otro plano en el universo de J.K. (más elementos de series)
1. La chispa de la vida

**N/A;** los personajes Harry Potter y Fate/Stay Night o **cualquier otro personaje conocido no me pertenece** , lo digo en serio, puede que alguien reconozca la idea o la base de una magia en particular, la mecánica de esto o los conceptos técnicos que puedan utilizar. Tampoco soy dueño de los elementos que surgen en la historia y si es así, lo que dudo muchísimo, siempre encontrarán las referencias al final. Este trabajo es puramente con fin de entretenimiento, habrá sangre, drama y cualquier otra cosa que usted considere intenso y ofensivo, **esté en su cuenta** , **lea** este proyecto.

Cuando me plante el proyecto quería que el personaje principal fuera que se pudiera ver en cualquier aspecto que los personajes originales de la saga HP, siento que durante toda la serie no explotara la magia lo suficiente, ellos solo se enfocaron en la historia de Harry Potter con los ¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer? ¿Qué es lo que no? La magia arrepentida sin que nadie se encuentre rara que tiene magia, como si siempre estuvo ahí.

 **Porque lo que la humanidad crea también lo destruye y eso es uno de los puntos importantes aquí.**

Ha sido todo un retoque armar este gran rompecabezas y cómo probablemente se darán cuenta, los que llevan un tiempo en Fanfiction, por lo tanto, se puede decir que esto es una prueba para ver si decido continuar el proyecto, que en caso de continuar, La actualización de cada mes, la longitud de cada capítulo, las palabras de 12 a 15 mil palabras. Esta es mi primera historia y siempre será suficiente para poder esperar la actualización mensual, la longitud no es muy corta ni muy larga, siempre es una cosa más importante, Espero que disfruten y disfruten la libertad de comentar, apreciare cada sugerencia, eso sí, **no tolerare los insultos.**

"El pensamiento humano" = Pensando.

\- El pensamiento humano = Hablando.

 _"Los humanos"_ = Criatura no humana hablando.

 **Diríjanse a la zona tres** = Hablando por radio.

 ** _¡Explosión!, "Refuerzo"_** Hechizos u acciones mágicas.

* * *

Capitulo 1

 **La chispa de la vida.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando el cielo, cuanto tenía en el bosque o porqué se encuentra en el lugar, solo sabía que se encuentra inmóvil e inquietantemente tranquilo. Curioso, sin embargo, se sentía… extraño, cuando vio sus manos se encontró inquietante la el tamaño de ellas o las proporciones de su cuerpo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Cómo llego allí?

¿Quién era?

No fueron las proporciones de su cuerpo en si lo que le llamo más la atención, a pesar de la incomodidad de ello tenía la sensación de que su… particularidad no podía ser algo malo, si tenía un cuerpo infantil tenía que ser porque precisamente era un infante, no un bebe, pero si una persona muy joven. A pesar de cualquier patrón de pensamiento que pudiera identificar se encontraba más interesante sus características que el propio lugar donde se encontraba, por ejemplo…

El extraño patrón lineal que estaba en sus manos y que recorrían todo sus brazos.

Teníamos un extraño patrón de líneas verdes, uno por cada dedo, solo dos iban más allá de su antebrazo. Aquellas líneas brillaban como el neón y lo llenaban de un extraño calor, admitía que las líneas eran un poco calientes pero de alguna manera era reconfortante y le daban algo muy cerca de seguridad, no tanto como de orgullo, si no, como una sensación de ganancia.

Por un momento la extraña sensación de que todo estaba fuera de lugar y se equivoca, se expandió por cada fibra de su ser, simplemente había algo que se está perdiendo, que le decía que todo andaba mal, pero a pesar de todo continúa tranquilo, apático, como si la vida en ese momento fuera un concepto ajeno o simplemente solo estaba siendo alguien sombrío.

"Que extraño, juraría que todo mi alrededor no es más que una aberración de algún tipo"

"Sigue _adelante_ "

Mientras tanto, pensé más sobre la inquietud al preguntarse que rayos se supone que estaba haciendo en un bosque solo y casi al anochecer, sin la compañía de alguna clase de acompañante u otro ser humano, no sabía de quien eran los susurros que lo incitaba a ir más profundo en aquel mar de plantas. Lo único que le pareció razonable según la poca compresión de su entorno y las proporciones de su cuerpo era que al parecer era un niño pequeño, de tres años, su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado de desnutrición y tenía hambre, tanta que pensó que no había comido nada en días, sus ropas consistían en una playera gris muy gastada, pantalones azules opacos largos con huecos, tenía huecos en el área de la rodilla y en el muslo derecho, zapatillas negras que subieron por encima de los tobillos, compartían el mismo estado en el vagabundo, alguien sin hogar. Si estaba siendo guiado por algún tipo de secuestrador por más que odiara la idea el delincuente seria su fuente de información, una mala acción pero al paso que se encontraba jamás podría salir del maldito laberinto verde.

"Sigue _adelante_ "

Toda su ropa estaba muy gastada, descolorida y sucia, no sabía dónde estaba y no había señales de vida más que el laberinto de los árboles que lo rodeaba, no se podía percibir el sonido, sentir cualquier cosas que tocara, oler nada y a duras penas podía ver mas allá de sus manos. Caminando, también noté de manera muy clara el movimiento fuerte de las hojas en la enorme jungla pero a pesar de que las hojas se movían no podía captar cualquier clase de sonido más que el latido de su propio corazón o la extraña voz que le indicaba seguir.

¿Por qué no podía escuchar nada?

¿Qué le estaba pasando a todos sus sentidos?

¿Acaso era una persona discapacitada?

"¿Qué rayos esta pasándome?"

Trato de analizar el problema que afectaba sus funciones cognitivas pero como por arte de magia uno por uno sus sentidos comenzaron a funcionar correctamente en el momento que estas requerían ser usadas por ejemplo…

Ahora podía ver algunos animales saltando por el pasto, zorros correteando, si bien su visión no era de 20/20 el grado de mejora que sufrió fue lo suficientemente bueno para dejar de ser ciego a una persona con ligeros problemas de visión, aves extrañas cantando en los arboles, lagartijas trepando en algún arbusto y al fondo un pequeño riachuelo. Todo siendo cubierto por un techo de hojas y ramas, allí avían peces, tortugas, anguilas y en el fondo había una pequeña isla en miniatura, no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para que un árbol de madera negra y brillantes hojas verdes, rojas y amarillas, como si de otoño se tratara, todo un espectáculo para los ojos, la cosa parecía una pequeña montaña, al menos lo era para él en tamaño, pues como decía, no era muy grande, tal vez de uno el árbol medía tres o cuatro meteros, algo que muy llamativo fueron los rayos del sol que penetraban todo aquel mundo natural, los finos rayos de luz iluminaban el pequeño pedazo de tierra como si fuera la gracia de un dios siendo regalada a los mortales que ignoraban que estaban vivos en medio de la penumbra oscuridad e iluminara el camino, señalando el sendero que les esperaba.

" _Acércate_ "

Si algo podía decir de todo aquello ara que la voz era muy insistente, cada vez que se detenía para tratar de evaluar en donde rayos estaba la "voz" le instaba a continuar con su recorrido, uno de varias horas.

" _Ven"_

Al principio estaba preocupado por las repercusiones que podrían significar toda la escena, un niño pequeño, posiblemente huérfano y sin hogar persiguiendo una misteriosa voz en medio de un bosque espeso, pero por más que trataba de retroceder y parar, la misteriosa voz le decía que continuara y con ello su cuerpo se movía en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando se secó al estanque finalmente pudo tomar un poco de agua y contemplo su aspecto, su cabello sufría de multicolor, en su totalidad era un blando platino y un mechón negro en la zona izquierda, su pelo era lo suficientemente largo para que los flequillos azabaches cubrieran su ojo de manera moderada para el que lo mirara, si bien eran un poco rebeldes ellos eran tan finos y suaves como la seda pero extrañamente estaban perfectamente arreglados, considerando las circunstancias, sus cejas compartían una tonalidad media entre el blanco y el negro que adornaban su cabeza siendo estas de un gris muy pálido, su piel era la que solía encontrarse más común siendo una mezcla dando como resultado una tez bronceada y marrón, normalmente se encontraba mucho en la zona del Caribe, sus ojos eran tan verdes como las plantas que lo rodeaban pero con una tonalidad mas… acrílica, la zona de sus pupilas no era una esfera, más bien se parecían mucho a los reptiles y algunos felinos, toda su cara era la mezcla de un oriental y americano teniendo una forma alargada, en la zona de sus pómulos y barbilla están eran ligeramente en forma de uve "V" , en cuanto a sus ojos, allí era donde sus rasgos orientales dominaban excepto en el color de estos, diría que tal mezcla eran… inusuales, él y cualquier otra persona que lo mirara lo tomaría por una pequeña niña por sus rasgos andrógenos tan marcados en su cara pero la parte que estaba entre sus pantalones le confirmaban que era un muchacho.

Ahora que sabia como era su aspecto, recupero los sentidos pero las preguntas comenzaron a tomar prioridad.

¿Cómo llego a ese lugar?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué parecía un niño?

¿Realmente era un niño pequeño?

¿Por qué no podía recordar quién era?

Al principio estaba convencido de que todo era un sueño, uno muy realista y vivido pero a media que las horas pasaban sus sentidos le decían que estaba lejos de ser tal cosa, el sonido era muy real, todo lo que podía ver era muy detallado, todo se sentía muy real, desde la tierra bajo sus pies, las hojas hasta que rozaban su cuerpo, el agua frente a él, incluso el sabor del líquido y muy exacto al agua de estanque.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Cada momento que se detenía a contemplar la situación los detalles eran más reveladores, por cada segundo que pasaba comenzaba a comprender mas pero aun mayor era su confusión por que por cada duda que tenia con ella surgían mas y mas preguntas. Al parecer era un niño pequeño, estaba perdido, pobremente huérfano y si las cualidades físicas eran como podía ver puede estar padeciendo algún desorden genético, eso explicaría sus rasgos tan inusuales, ciertamente podría explicar la situación.

En cuanto a su memoria, podía recordar algunas cosas, pero nada que pudiera hacerle recodar algo que lo definiera como persona, por ejemplo, sabía leer, escribir y nadar, de eso estaba seguro, sabía que significaban muchas cosas y tenía muchos datos, como una bóveda con mucha información pero sin ningún detalle real del propietario, solo tenía una comprensión muy buena de las cosas, únicamente eso, de lo contrario sabría quien era, que edad tenia y el cómo llego a la situación que estaba. Por otro lado puede ser que la "voz" fuera la respuesta a cada una de sus incógnitas pero también podría ser su condena.

* * *

Francis Fletcher no tenía hermanos, hijos, sobrinos o cualquier clase de familia. El solo era hombre de 30 años que estudio Arqueología, historia y latín, siempre hacía su recorrido entre la autopista A104 y el arrea espesa del bosque de Katte's Cellar luego de tomar un almuerzo a las 3:30 p.m. sobre todo en estas épocas donde el otoño le daba el colorido a los grandes árboles y los distintos ríos que formaban es espeso follaje en un área de 2.400 hectáreas de bosques antiguos entre Epping al norte y Wanstead en el sur, a lo largo de la frontera entre el Gran Londresy Essex. Era un antiguo bosque real, un área especial de conservación y su deber era proteger aquel hermoso hábitat, pero todo su rutina cambio cuando una las distintas cámaras instaladas captaron algo, para él no era sorpresa que las personas se perdiera en semejante jungla pero tampoco era común tal cosa.

Por lo que sabía, las cámaras pudieron identificar de cierta mediada lo que parecía ser un niño pequeño, solo y casi al anochecer, entonces cuando seguridad investigo por las visitas de todo el día no pudieron encontrar al adulto que acompañaba al infante, lo que llevo a pensar que tal vez tenía cierto tiempo perdido así que cuando nadie informo por este tipo de situación todos pensaron que pudo ser alguna clase de secuestro tronchado o que salió mal, pero aun así, no se explica el porqué se estaba dando la situación, el niño era demasiado joven para andan solo y era imposible que pasara desapercibido tanto tiempo, tampoco pudo llegar al centro del bosque por sí mismo, no le gustaba sacar conclusiones pero parecía razonable pensar que era un abandono, tenía sentido, no era raro que ingresarán adulto con sus hijos o niños en la zona.

El problema sería que todos ingresaban con un guía, el guía debió notar la ausencia de una persona y más cuando se trata de niños pequeños, por lo tanto, cuando se supo de la situación todos los miembros del equipo de seguridad iniciaron la búsqueda, después algunos miembros del personal como él se integraron y finalmente para que el escándalo no surgiera fuera de control y arruinara el parque se decidió llamar a la policía pero incluso con todas esas personas era difícil encontrarlo.

El tiempo no ayudaba y el clima se estaba nublado anunciando las lluvias, si eso pasaba los perros no podrían ayudar mucho pero mantenía la esperanza, el niño será encontrado y la policía se pondría en contacto con los familiares, solo esperaba que esto no fuera un crimen y que sus padres no estuvieran muertos bajo algunas ramas y él llegara a el primero que un posible criminal.

 **Atención a todas las patrullas de búsqueda, reduciremos el perímetro de busque en la zona 3, el chico volvió a ser visto en esa zona por las cámaras, se recomienda no hacer nada brusco, el chico debe de estar asustado y los perros pronto serán inútiles por la lluvia.**

\- Entendido, Phillips, necesito que le des un vistazo a la zona de la isla flotante, tal vez el crío este por esos lugares, cambio – Respondió por su radio esperando cualquier señal, de hecho ya comenzaba a sentir algunas gotas de agua pero por lo menos tenían una pista y el estaba por el lugar, lo mínimo que podía hacer era buscar con más insistencia y rogar al cielo que el chico estuviera consiente.

 **Correcto, avisaré si noto algo, cambio y fuera.**

* * *

El tiempo siguió pasando, su cuerpo estaba cansado y hace unos minutos estaba inconsistente, joder, él había cruzado a la pequeña isla y se había dormido allí pero al final la acción no fue más que contraproducente, el rojizo con el que despertó había sido reemplazado con el cielo oscuro y con puntos brillantes, solo quedaba lo oscura noche, estaba tronando muy fuerte, el viento soplaba con violencia y para empeorar la situación la lluvia lo había empapado por completo y estaba a la intemperie, estaba seguro de que se enfermería, en su situación era algo que no podía suceder. Su mano izquierda que aun brillaba con el patrón de líneas aun permanecía, solo esperaba que esto no fuera la invitación para algún depredador ansioso por despedazar una presa fácil en el momento, lo único que le brindaba algo de refugio era el árbol en su espalda.

Toco su frente para confirmar su temperatura, estaba en llamas, su cuerpo cada vez estaba mas y mas tenso, lo que inició con un ligero ardo con las líneas de sus manos ahora se sentía como una varilla de acero incandescente en su columna vertebral pero teorizaba que eso le había dado fuerzas para seguir, porque abiertamente admitiría que para un niño pequeño toda la fatiga habría sido una sentencia, de hecho, estaba muy sorprendido y ya que no tenía nada que hacer observaría más detenidamente las líneas en sus manos.

Trató de descifra cómo funcionaban y lo que podían hacer a parte de ayudarlo a resistir, movió sus brazos de un lado a otro, trató de pensar en algo, luego le ordenó sus marcas hacer algo pero al parecer las cosas eran más complejas que simplemente dar un simple comando, ¿Acaso sus intenciones eran muy complejas o sin sentido? Ellas deberían responde con lo que quería, eran sus manos al fin y al cabo, luego trató de ir con otro enfoque. Si estas cosas no lo obedecían una orden entonces tendría que tratar de sentirlas como si estuviera flotando en el agua.

Cerro lo ojos para concentrarse y tratar de eliminar las distracciones solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa, al principio solo sentía el ardor de su cuerpo pero unos momentos después pudo sentir una onda que brotaba de su cuerpo, era como el movimiento del agua cuando arrojaba una piedra ella, con eso pudo ver y entender lo poco que estaba junto a él, como si fuera una pulsación, en ese momento pudo ver tratando de sentir, fue como ver sin ojos y sentir sin su piel.

Trató de "sentir" la conexión nuevamente y unos minutos después tenia la misma sensación, solo que esta vez trató de ver dentro de sí mismo y no al exterior. En el inicio solo había oscuridad pero luego imagino la luz y deseo que ella existiera para ver dentro de sí mismo como una lámpara e inmediatamente visualizo su cuerpo, en el había más líneas, doce en total, ellas eran verdes como las de sus manos solo que estas recorrían todo su cuerpo como si fueran las venas para conectarse una con la otra, como las raíces de un árbol, ellas rodeaban una bola de luz blanca pero al mismo tiempo negra en su estómago, que a su vez estaba cubierto por una especie de niebla fina, luego la curiosidad lo invadió y pensó que estas "raíces" podían ayudarle a recordar y con ella respondería sus preguntas. Así que cuando trato de "ver" forzando a la pulsación del exterior de antes dentro de su cuerpo el patrón de líneas respondió, solo cuando imaginaba hacer algo y no una orden, entonces tendría que desear hacer lo mismo en su cabeza, las primeras siete u ocho veces solo obtuvo éxito de manera limitada dejándolo insatisfecho pero la novena vez lo consiguió solo para encontrar la absoluta oscuridad.

Inmediatamente su concentración se rompió por el inmenso dolor, cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que se detuviera, tanto que casi pensó que iba a morir, estaba desesperado por que el dolor se fuera pero no sabía cómo detenerlo, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que "el núcleo de luz y las raíces" le decía.

Leve desnutrición, nervios ligeramente dañados, agotamiento mental y físico, temperatura elevada, resfriado leve, sangrado interno menor, miopía de primer grado, ritmo cardíaco elevado, perdida de aire, circulación inestable y la lista seguía.

Tenía frió, su cuerpo ardía pero a este paso las líneas de luz lo matarían, entonces deseo que el dolor se fuera y su cuerpo comenzó a mejorar. La miopía se fue y con ella llego una visión imposible, de hecho a medida que paso el tiempo su visión mejoro de manera gradual, al punto de que su visión por un momento le dio la idea de que era telescópica, podía ver mejor que nunca, al menos desde que estaba en el bosque, que era lo más lejano era todo lo que podía recordar.

Su corazón se estabilizó, la circulación se normalizó, la falta de aire seso, respirando con más libertad y los dolores de cabeza no eran tan intensos como antes. Cuando todo finalizó el neón de sus manos parpadeó sin embargo el dolor seguía presente, no como antes cuando las líneas estaban sin el contante parpadeo pero supuso que fue el precio por usar ese poder.

De repente y sin ningún aviso de las líneas en sus manos salieron disparados rayos verdes hacia el cielo, algunos a su alrededor, el sonido era estrepitoso, caótico, violento como un vendaval. Los árboles que se encontraron en el camino de los rayos fueron arrancados de la tierra como si de una simple hierba fuera, los que no, fueron mutilados, cortados por la mitad de manera irregular, otros fueron pulverizados o incinerados, en resumen, parecía como si un misil hubiera explotado y el estaba en la zona del epicentro.

 _"Recuerda eso"_

Era la extraña voz otra vez, se preguntó a donde se había mentido, quería preguntarle quien era, porqué lo había llevado allí, si estaba al corriente sobre el extraño patrón de líneas y la bola de luz pero cuando intento hacerlo descubrió que no podía, no por miedo, si la voz quisiera matarlo lo habría hecho en cualquier momento, simplemente su cuerpo estaba tan agotado, caliente y tensó que no encontraba fuerzas para que su boca se moviera, no sabía cuánto duro así, lo último que pudo escuchar fue la voz de alguien que gritaba, luego el sonido del agua y finalmente su mundo se oscureció.

* * *

Quinlan Phillips era alguien sencillo, un genio graduado con honores pero en si era alguien simple, no le gustaba retardar las cosas y prefería usar sus cualidades al máximo, el acababa de graduarse de la universidad de Tower Hamlets College, una gran universidad de educación superior tecnológicamente avanzada en el distrito londinense de Tower Hamlets, el colegio tenía cuatro campus diferentes: el más grande se encontraba en Poplar High Street a unos 700 metros al norte de Canary Wharf, los otros están en Arbor Square, Bethnal Green y TowerSkills en East India Dock Road donde estudio diferentes temas como; Civilización clásica, Ciencias de la Computación y Estudios Ambientales / Tecnología.

Fueron sus estudios que le garantizaron su puesto, de hecho muchos miembros del personal contaban con un récord académico intachable, él era el experto en la computación, Francis era el chico explorador, Scarlett y Erik se encargaban del área médica, Kennet, Sophia y Ava se encargaban de los turistas por dominar los idiomas, todos ellos graduados impecables al igual que él, es cierto que pudieron ejercer sus profesiones en cualquier otro lado pero el gobierno les brindo la oportunidad porque necesitaban, tipos como ellos, profesionales responsables para encargarse de algo tan importante como lo era Epping Forest, sus responsabilidades siempre era mantener el bosque, uno turístico, todo ordenado y en su máximo apogeo, nada debe pasar por alto, no se permitían errores, todo mundo sabía lo que hacía, así que cuando su sistemas detectaron a un niño a tales horas todo mundo se volvió loco, se hicieron investigaciones, pero no encontraban explicación para justificar al pequeño, era como si hubiese aparecido de la nada, pero él no creía en ese tipo de cosas, si el chico se encontraba en el bosque quería decir que alguien lo llevo allí, así que reunió a sus amigos y se contacto con ellos, cuando los guías no pudieron recordar al adulto responsable las ideas comenzaron a volar, al final lo único razonable era la posibilidad de un secuestrador por lo que se decidió llamar a la policía y pedirles que manejaran la situación de manera discreta, al final sus amigos y casi todo el personal del bosque se ofreció voluntario para iniciar la búsqueda junto a las autoridades.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo las preocupaciones aumentaron, no tenían avisos de niños desaparecidos, cuando se pusieron en contacto con el orfanato más cercano, tampoco reportaron la ausencia de ningún menor bajo sus cuidados, entonces fue cuando pensó que el chico pudo ir con algún turista, pero todo seguía igual, ningún turista se olvidaría del crío, pero...

¿Y si el secuestrador fue uno de los turistas?

Era posible, sería muy difícil notarlo, él o ella entraría en el recorrido para luego cometer el crimen, el problema era que el niño seguía vivo, tal vez fue un abandono, no, sus amigos lo hubieran notado, el sistema de seguridad los habría alertado antes, pero si no era así, lo único que explicaría todo esto es que misteriosamente fue tele transportado y la simple idea de considerar tal cosa como algo serio era ridículo, casi todo el personal era gente de ciencia y raciocinio. Para empeorar las cosas dudaba que pudieran encontrado en la noche, las probabilidades disminuían por cada segundo que pasaba y la lluvia so volvía cada vez más fuerte, si todo continuaba así les impedirán mas la tarea, era una carrera contra el reloj y el clima. Sus esperanzas fueron respondidas cuando una de sus cámaras capto una extraña luz en el reflejo de un pequeño pozo para las aves, debido a la oscuridad la imagen no era clara y el reflejo del agua era borroso pero ellas captaron una silueta humana, a juzgar por las plantas que rodeaban a la figura, la persona no era muy alta o estaba lejos pero si de alguna casualidad pertenecía al niño entonces ya tenía un área con más posibilidades, debía que informar sobre esto.

\- Atención a todos, las cámaras han captado algo, creo que es el crío, si es así no debe de estar muy lejos, quien esté más cerca del área 5 que responda, cambio.

\- **Habla los guardabosques Fletcher, estoy a unos minutos de esa área, cambio.**

\- Francis, dirígete al lugar lo más pronto posible, parece que hay una tormenta, debemos hacer esto rápido pero procura tener cuidado aun no descartamos a un posible criminal.

 **\- Entendido, cambio y fuera.**

Trató de minimizar la zona, no debía de estar lejos, alguien tan pequeño no recorrería tanta distancia solo, en todo caso, como guardabosques Francis estaba lejos de estar indefenso, solo esperaba que las cosas no pasaran a mayores, ya tenían suficiente con el escándalo que se armaría cuando todo esto finalice, de pronto algo le llamo la atención.

\- Que demonios.

En efecto, no estaba muy lejos de Francis, allí había un estanque, en medio de eso se alzaba un pequeño pedazo de tierra con un árbol en el centro, cuando enfoco sus cámaras aun mas pudo ver la misma silueta de antes, entonces supo que era el niño aunque su ángulo solo le permitía ver un brazo, lo que le extrañó fue el singular patrón de líneas brillantes, eso y algunas chispas ocasionales junto a él luego de su brazo botaron relámpagos y entonces todo se iluminó en un verde eléctrico, luego todas las cámaras se quedaron en estáticas antes de que una onda de viento arrasará con todo a su paso, después surgieron explosiones y finalmente el sistema eléctrico colapso, lo último que pudo notar fue a Francis por los aires como si fuera una simple ramita.

* * *

Para cuando se despertó se encontraba con un techo blanco y el olor de analgésicos, una camilla y la sensación de vendas en su brazo izquierdo, piernas, pecho y cara. La sala parecía a una zona de primeros auxilios de un centro educativo más que a una sala de emergencias, a su lado se encontraban algunas camillas, dos en total, una a cada lado, la izquierda parecía normal, arreglada y sin ninguna indicación de cualquier uso, incluso había una máquina para mantener el ritmo de su corazón con los constantes pitidos, por un momento se enfoco en el nombre de la maquina y recordó cómo se llamaba, electrocardiógrafo, todo rodeado con una de esas cortinas de privacidad verdes. Curioso, podía recordar eso pero no su propia vida, la otra camilla se encontraba desordenada y con algunas manchas rojas... Sangre, a juzgar por el fuerte olor a paciente que desprendía la sala y las pruebas obtenidas por el momento diría que alguien más resulto herido, tal vez fue el grito, lo que sea que se tiró al agua antes de que todo se tornara oscuro, tal vez fue esa persona que lo encontró.

Si había una sala médica entonces tal vez el docto pueda decirle que significaban las marcas verdes y el poder de antes, le explicaría qué estaba sucediendo y lo llevarían con alguien conocido, suponiendo que fuera un simple huérfano como creía, de todos modos ellos encontrarían su orfanato y continuaría haciendo loquea sea que hacía antes, si tenía suerte entonces la "voz" que lo había guiado por el bosque lo visitaría, esperaba que sí.

Unos momentos después escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose seguido de unos cuantos pasos, dos o tres personas, ¿Tal vez eran los médicos? Por otro lado, puede que sea su salvado o quien sea que lo trajo allí, de pronto las cortinas se abrieron para revelar a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre tenía el típico atuendo de doctor, bata blanca, una camisa azul con una corbata a juego, era de piel clara, tal vez un metro ochenta, su cabello bien peinada para atrás, su cabellera y ojos eran castaños, entonces era alguien formal, la cara era plana y alargada, su nariz pequeña y recta, su barbilla era gruesa pero no exagerada, no podía decir mucho pero parecía que su condición física bien cuidada, no musculosa pero si saludable, con todo eso, el doctor parecía alguien muy joven, como máximo tal vez en sus treinta.

Luego observo a la mujer era del mismo tono de piel, cabello rubio atado a una simple cola de caballo, no podía decir con claridad que tan largos eran pero parecían llegar hasta su cintura, pueden ser solo extensiones pero luego pensó que no tenía mucho sentido, ¿Para que una doctora querría extensiones en su cabello? Sus ojos eran azules y al igual que el doctor parecía en buena salud física, en cuanto a su atuendo, también tenía la bata de doctor, solo que en vez de corbata ella tenía una sencilla camisa verde debajo de la bata blanca, tal vez medía un metro setenta y seis como mucho, no podía decir con seguridad.

Ambos tenían una porta papeles y un bolígrafo, donde el hombre tenía un reloj plateado, la mujer llevaba alguna pulsera blanca con el dibujo de algún listón rosa. De momento solo apoyaban algo el porta papeles mientras lo revisaban por todo el cuerpo, supuso que lo estaban diagnosticando, luego salieron sin decir una palabra, para volver algunos minutos más tarde con algo gris en la mano del hombre, no pudo verlo muy bien porque en el momento que lo noto, el doctor llevo la cosa des tras de su espalda.

Segundos después la mujer pareció notar que miraba al hombre de manera fija y ella comenzó a hablar... Solo para no entender lo que trataba de decirme, luego trató de hacer gestos extraños para que finalmente solo suspiraba con frustración, así que si no entendía lo que decían, tal vez ellos si me entenderían y luego podría hablar con la voz del bosque, pero primero tenía que tratar de hablar con ellos para que la llamaran y así hablara con él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Traté de mostrarle el hecho de que no podía entender lo que sea que tratara de decirme y no pensara que era una persona tímida, de eso estaba seguro. Inmediatamente el doctor puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer para decir algo, luego la mujer se palmeó la cara como si descubriera algo muy importante y obvio, hubo alguna conversación corta y un segundo después el hombre se fue.

* * *

Amelia Bones era jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, ella era justa, a diferencia de Cornelius Fudge. La primera guerra mágica tuvo un alto costo para su familia, su padre y su madre fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort, vil asesino y criminal internacional, pero a persa de las pérdidas y sus pesares ella prosperó, gracias a su talento y su dedicación a la ley pudo ascender en las filas del ministerio, para ella lo más importante era su deber y desde entonces a dedicado su vida a perseguir la justicia, durante su juventud siempre examino los diferentes tonos y libros de ley, años después se unió al Ministerio de Magia y fue conocida como "Madam Bones". Se convirtió en la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y tenía un puesto en el Wizengamot.

Ellos eran los encargados de mantener la paz y el orden en el mundo mágico, un orden que pendía del hilo, con los crecientes rumores que lord Voldemort estaba vivo cada vez eran mayores los atentados de los Mortifagos y con ello el miedo explotaba en una enorme ola de caos, así que cuando se reportó un fenómeno fuera de la norma no era difícil suponer que era de naturaleza mágica. Todo había comenzado hace una semana, siete amargos días llenos de tensiones y constante paranoia, el evento tuvo lugar al norte de Buckhurst Hill, un asentamiento suburbano en el distrito forestal de Epping en Essex, al noreste del área metropolitana de Londres en la noche cuando de la nada surgieron truenos, relámpagos y fuertes vientos, prácticamente toda gran Bretaña fue testigo, para cuando habían llegado procedieron con los hechizos de detección mágica solo para confirmar que la magia presente correspondía a uno de los tres imperdonables, la maldición asesina, cuando trataron de investigar se vieron imposibilitada por la gran cantidad de Muggles que habían en la zona, hubiera sido así por más tiempo si no fuera por las influencias del ministerio.

Lo que los Aurores y ella aun no podían comprender era la razón de todo el caso, según los registros no habían magos cerca de la zona de evento, no hay ninguna familia mágica, ningún mago estuvo presente, cada mago de Inglaterra acababa de entregar un informe de donde estaba ese día y aunque mintieran en el reporte las varitas no lo aria, tampoco sus firmas mágicas, pero alguien lanzó la maldición, los hechizos no se lanzan solos, para la suerte de la comunidad mágica todo el fiasco fue catalogado como un evento natural.

Luego los periódicos locales comenzaron con las conspiraciones e infundiendo el temor al involucrara los devoradores de muerte y con ello la suposición de "el que no debe ser nombrado". Por desgracia era una posibilidad, nunca se encontró el cadáver del innombrable y la maldición asesina era demasiado fuerte incluso para cualquier mago sobresaliente, prácticamente todo la zona del evento apestaba a la maldición asesina, solo esperaba que todos sus preocupaciones fueran solo eso, una preocupación, por el momento ella y los demás miembros del Wizengamot tratarían de resolver la situación, con esos pensamientos entro a la sala donde daría inicio a la reunión de emergencia junto con todos los miembros que formaban el Wizengamot.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore siempre fue un pacifista consternado, alguien que sacrifico mucho por la paz de otros con la esperanza de un futuro brillante, donde las personas olvidaran sus diferencias y tomaran el buen camino en base a la reflexión, un sueño que consideraba maravilloso pero a medida que los años pasaban con los rostros de aquellos que estuvieron bajo su cuidado, cambiaron su convicción, pasó de ser un joven que esperaba lo mejor de las personas a un triste anciano con la culpa y el vacío que dejaron los que una vez estuvieron bajo su ala. Como persona nunca tuvo grandes dificultades en la vida que le impidieran crecer como mago y erudito, durante su juventud se dedico a conocer el mundo e investigar los misterios del mismo, en cierta medida quiso ser como el afamado e ilustre mago Merlin, fue durante sus aventuras que pudo conocer las fronteras mas allá de Inglaterra y los ideales que le habían enseñado en su tierra natal, donde pudo descubrir el verdadero significado de ser una persona libre, donde ser quien era no se veía impedido por las viejas tradiciones de ser un Gryffindor que debía interponer sus propios ideales, sentimientos y moralidad solo porque así se esperaba que fuera.

En su juventud pudo conocer mucha clase de personas, algunos buenos, otros no tanto y aquellos quienes iban más arriba del simple concepto de la tradición, eran lo que en la época actual los jóvenes muggles llamaban, una súper estrella, ellos fueron la fuente de sus incontables logros y aventuras, la época dorada de su vida. Durante aquel entonces su padre estaba preso y su madre acababa de fallecer, por eso se vio obligado a ser el cabeza de familia y cuidar de su hermana pequeña hasta que Aberforth, su hermano gemelo acabara sus estudios, entonces llegó al Valle de Godric donde estaba el sobrino de la historiadora Bathilda Bagshot, Gellert Grindelwald con el cual entabló rápidamente una fuerte amistad.

Juntos pensaron en "mejorar" el mundo, uniendo las legendarias reliquias de la muerte y actuar bajo el lema "por el bien de todos", su idea era que los magos debían controlar a los Muggles y si moría alguno de ellos sería "por el bien mayor" pero una discusión entre el, Grindelwald y Aberforth acabó con la vida de Ariana, muerte por la que se sintió culpable el resto de su vida. Grindelwald se había marchado del Valle de Godric para comenzar su mandato y destrozando su corazón, había sido joven, ingenuo y lleno de amor pero la vida le exigía y el tenia que adaptarse, de lo contrario todo acabaría. En el funeral de Ariana, Aberforth se enfureció y le golpeó en la nariz, dándole aquella conocida fractura, una que nunca se molesto en corregir porque pensaba que fue solo una pequeña reprimenda comparado con la gravedad del tumulto, aquel joven que una vez estuvo con las expectativas brillantes se sintió arrepentido en su adolescencia por todos los errores que había cometido, conociendo el poder como su tentación y debilidad, por ende, negándose varias veces al puesto de ministro de magia, por eso regresó a Hogwarts como profesor de transformaciones, y también ayudó a visitar jóvenes magos para informarles que irían a Hogwarts, Años después, decepcionado por el rumbo maligno que había tomado su antiguo amigo, finalmente derrotó al entonces mago tenebroso Grindelwald, quien poseía la Varita de Saúco, una de las tres reliquias de la muerte, sufrió mucho por este hecho.

Luego conoció a Lord Voldemort, otro gran error de su vida, una de las tareas como profesor de Hogwarts, fue encontrar al joven Tom Riddle en el orfanato y ofrecerle un lugar en Hogwarts, el muchacho era muy hábil, un genio de la magia, siempre aprendiendo, siempre sorprendiendo, era tan bueno que pudo ver que llegaría lejos pero Tom era alguien despiadado y cruel, jamás olvidó, jamás perdono, era tan afilado como una espada, intenso como la llama más ardiente y mostraba inclinación a las tradiciones antiguas, aquellas que prometían la grandeza, el poder y una cosa que el joven Riddle nunca tubo, la influencia de las antiguas familias, entonces supo que el niño que había conocido en un orfanato lleno de deseos y esperanzas había cambiado y no para bien.

Ese era el tema que lo traía allí, era conocido por ser el único al que Lord Voldemort temía, como tal, era totalmente normal que estuviera presente en la reunión de emergencia que había convocado el Wizengamot, como director, mago de la comunidad inglesa, amigo y Jefe del Wizengamot.

* * *

\- Damas y caballeros, nobles representantes de las antiguas familias del linaje mágico de Gran Bretaña y todo el Reino Unido, yo, Amelia Bones, en calidad a mi cargo como Jefa del Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales los he convocado en una reunión de emergencia según la dicta la ley bajo una crisis inmediata. - Las reuniones del ministerio se llevaban en una gran sala circular subterránea, equipada con numerosas armaduras medievales plateadas armadas con armas de la época que servían como soldados, fueron pensadas como fuerza de emergencia en caso de un ataque y como fuerza provisional que se activaban con un hechizo de comando que se encontraba en el castillo de Hogwarts, la sala también era resistente a los daños menores, un enorme espejo que tenia la misma función de un pensadero, solo que esta herramienta proyectaba los recuerdos al exterior en vez de sumergir la sala en el recuerdo con un encantamiento de auto reparación de la época de Merlin, constaba de diferentes aplicaciones, las cuales en su mayoría eran los juicios como lo fue con los condenados a Azkaban.

El implacable silencio confirmaba, la situación era peor de lo que creía, cada persona presente era delator de la ansiedad, que irónico, los poderosos sagrados veintiocho no podían ocultar sus emociones como comúnmente se jactaban, todos ellos, desde los Abbott hasta los pocos que aun permanecían de los Yaxley. Tambien se encontraban presentes algunas familias menores como los Urquart, Dolohov, Crabbe, Zabini, Goyle y otros más.

Era cierto que todos ellos ocupaban un puesto y una posición importante en la comunidad, algunos más influyentes que otros pero al final todos eran el mismo nido de cuervos hambrientos por la menor oportunidad de extorsionar al otro, después de todo no había llegado a su puesto solo porque si.

\- Hace unos siete días pudimos confirmar la presencia de magia en un bosque muggle que es frecuentemente visitado cuando el evento ocurrió a plena vista de todo el país, cada muggle cerca o relativamente legos del área fue testigo, todo esto no paso sin que antes volara una parte del bosque, fue imposible que pasara desperdiciado, unos momentos más tardes el departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas reporto el abastimiento y procedió a reparar los daños para invocar el Cuartel General de Desamortizadores, la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos Protectores Falsos y El Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia fue invocado la investigar la magia que estaba por todo el lugar, por último el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles finalizo el día para traernos el informe. - y como si repentinamente el tiempo se reanudará de una enorme pausa, toda la sala exploto en gritos, acusaciones y maldiciones de uno a los otros.


	2. El despertar

**N/A;** Se que prometí que la longitud de los capítulos deberían ser mas larga pero en el intento pude notar algo que como lector ignoraba, así que mientras daba forma a la historia me tope con ese detalle, las historias con el género de misterio y acción en la misma página no pueden ser tan extensas como originalmente pretendía, eso arruinaría la trama y mataría todo el misterio. Por lo tanto una vez tomando eso en cuenta trabajé de la manera más eficiente posible, como siempre las opiniones son como un tesoro, estaré ansioso por ellas, espero que les guste mi trabajo.

 **Advertencia legal**

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y los términos utilizados tampoco. tampoco lo es todo lo referente a Fate Stay Night o cualquier otra serie que puedan reconocer, los términos utilizados en este trabajo, todo este proyecto esta realizado con fines de entretenimiento.

"El pensamiento humano" = Pensando.

\- El pensamiento humano = Hablando.

 _"Los humanos"_ = Criatura no humana hablando.

 **Diríjanse a la zona tres** = Hablando por radio.

 ** _¡Explosión!, Refuerzo_ =** Hechizos u acciones mágicas

* * *

\- Buenos días pequeño, ¿cómo te sientes? - Al final la doctora se había cansado de tratar con los extraños gestos y señales sobre sí mismo o en algunos objetos, como tal, se marchó para tratar el tema del traductor. Resulta que el personal del bosque era una selección de graduados de excelencia en diferentes áreas, ciencias, medicina, psicología e idiomas, y arqueología, etc. Prácticamente casi todos se especializaban en un área diferente, para ir directamente al punto, todas estas personas, los cuales, con diferentes especialidades mantenían a flote el lugar, por lo que, no era extraño que los médicos trataran de hablar con sus compañeros para ver si uno de ellos se podría tratar de hablar con él, en este caso, siendo uno de los guías que atendía a los turistas.

\- Estoy bien, creo, ¿dónde estoy?

\- Ya ves... dime, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

\- Lo último que recuerdo estar perdido en algún bosque con plantas por todas partes, en ese lugar, había una voz que me guiaba me indicaba que siguiera caminando, también un lago con una isla pequeña en el medio, cuando llegué allí me sentí muy cansado así que repose un rato pero cuando desperté era de noche, antes de estar aquí, lo último que puedo recordar es un extraño grito, después de las luces, eso es todo.

\- ¿Sabes de quien era la voz que te decía dónde ir?

\- No, ¿Qué lugar es éste? ¿Dónde estoy? - Traté de preguntar otra vez, no podía seguir en la oscuridad, no quería seguir sin saber que estaba pasando, si tenía que ser el grosero con el extraño entonces que sí fuera pero me negaba a seguir a ciegas.

Al final, el extraño sujeto no respondió mi pregunta, era como si todo lo que saliera de mi boca fuera alguna especie de extravagancia. Luego estaban los doctores de antes, solo que esta vez no trataron de hablar con él, solo se limitaban a observarlo a medida que su conversación con su interrogador continuaba como una conversación, no podía entender que murmuraban, sin embargo supuso que por la intensidad de estos la situación podría ser más seria de lo que inicialmente pensaba, ellos solo se limitaban a escribir en una pequeña tabla rectangular, un portapapeles, escribiendo como si estuviéramos tratando con un experimento que estaba destinado al fracaso y milagrosamente lo que inicialmente se estimara un desastre termino siendo el resultado tan anhelado.

"¿Qué diablos es tan fascinante?"

Finalmente después de que mi traductor hablara con los médicos durante unos minutos el hombre trato de interrumpir el incomodo silencio fingiendo una pequeña tos, no lo había notado anteriormente pero el tipo era grande y corpulento, el chico parecía uno de esos jefes finales que resulto ser la mano derecha del antagonista en una película de acción, una de sus manos podría aplastar su pequeño cuello con suma facilidad. Su aspecto era el de una persona robusta, lleno de músculos sobresalientes, incluso a través de lo que suponía era el uniforme la construcción de su cuerpo era extremadamente notable, calvo, cejas gruesas y oscuras, cara alargada, facciones definidas, ojos amarillos, además compartían el mismo color racial, de su cuello colgante unos prismáticos militares con machas verdes y grises junto a un sombrero verde oscuro, una camisa corta gris, pantalones largos a juego con el sombrero y botas de combate del mismo color de su camisa.

\- Mi nombre es Kennet Simmons, soy uno de los guías del bosque.

Un guía, he... no sabía que ellos podían llevaran armas y por lo que no podían ver, "Kennet" tenía un lado derecho en su cinturón, imposible de ignorar, si el chico tenía un arma entonces el grado de peligro aumentaría drásticamente. Un detalle pequeño para él pero bajo ninguna circunstancia quitaría la vista de eso, sabía que estaba con los médicos, pero aún no conocía su situación, después de todo era como decía el dicho...

"Más vale prevenir que llorar sobre leche derramada"

\- Como dije, no es normal tener un niño de tu edad en esta... situación, ¿Sabes el nombre de un adulto que pueda llamar?

\- No, no recuerdo nada, ninguna cara o mi propio nombre, ni siquiera sé cómo llegue al bosque en primer lugar.

\- ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre ti? Pareces ser un niño muy listo.

\- Nada en particular, señor.

\- Está bien, no te presionare, estas dos personas con batas blancas son el doctor Erik y la doctora Scarlett, te harán algunas pruebas más, su bueno, y puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras, volveré a charlar cuando te encuentres mejor.

* * *

Así pasaron tres meses, entre las visitas regulares de Kennet y algún agente de la policía ocasional, los cuidados de los doctores Erik y Scarlett, sin mencionar las constantes visitas de un representante de servicios infantiles. Resulta que me encontraba en Europa, Gran Bretaña, cuando me encontraron había un placa de soldado cerca de mí, posiblemente había salido del bolsillo en su pantalón durante la sacudida de los relámpagos y la explosión, en la placa estaba su nombre, tipo de sangre y edad. Según la placa, su nombre era Thomás V. Graham, sangre O+ y tenía unos cuatro años, al hacer unos simples cálculos, nació en 1980 y fue encontrado el 15 de Julio del 84, fecha que finalmente las autoridades y servicios infantiles decidió como día de nacimiento.

Durante los tres meses de estadía con el personal los oficiales habían teorizado que era algún tipo de soldado infantil en una base ilegal construida durante la segunda guerra mundial y que su base de operaciones avía sufrido algún tipo de problema, impidiendo las condiciones óptimas por lo que los "mini soldados en cubierto" estaban siendo atacados o desmantelados, logrando sobrevivir por su cuenta desde entonces. Probablemente demostrar conocimiento militar solo dio más fuerza a las suposiciones, conocía de armas, logística, estrategia, puntos vitales para matar, podía usar cualquier cosa y hacerla una herramienta de guerra.

La teoría de lejos era algo ridículo pero era una posibilidad que para él podría ser válida, eso podría explicar muchas cosas, su conocimiento, habilidades, como nadar, escribir, el poder de antes, había identificado de manera inmediata el arma de Kennet con solo mirarla, él podría ser algún tipo de experimento, uno que los ingleses no tuvieran conocimiento y si fuera algo relacionado con ellos al menos los entendería, su lengua materna seria el inglés, no uno que despertara sospecha al abrir la boca. Así que para obtener la información directamente de él, el personal del bosque lo había estado educándolo como si fuera la mascota del parque.

Cada vez que algunos de los chicos salían a cumplir con su trabajo, generalmente lo llevaban con ellos, era agradable deambular sin la preocupación de perderse o estar desorientado, generalmente, lo llevaban cargado en la espalda o en algunos casos montado en sus hombros y cuello, disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos. Hace unos dos días mientras caminaban con unos turistas de Francia, una pareja de ancianos, entre los setenta, charlaban en susurros y escuchó algo muy interesante aunque extrañamente familiar, no sabía que pensar de ello pero al parecer el hecho de que un niño pequeño los escuchara no les importaba o solamente bromeaban con él, decían cosas extrañas como la palabra de "Magie" y "ministère" con bastante frecuencia, no delante de los otros turistas o su cuidador de turno pero parecía que era algo serio aunque no lo suficiente para tomar enserio a alguien de su edad, desgraciadamente nunca se quedaba lo suficientemente lejos del guardián y escuchar mas fue imposible porque luego lo recogió y lo monto en su espalda.

Ya no estaba solo ni siquiera por un segundo, incluso cuando trataba de darse una ducha, los médicos al tener que encargarse de su salud a primera mano, eran las personas más cercanas, al principio era difícil con la diferencia de idiomas, pero el hecho de que ahora los entendiera en su gran parte solo le añadía leña al fuego de la cuestión "niño soldado" por lo tanto, para no volver más incómoda las cosas había procurado de mantener el mayor cuidado posible y evitado lo mas que podía el uso de las líneas brillantes frente a otros, por lo que su tiempo de investigación sobre ello fue muy limitado, sin embargo gracias a una fuga de sus recuerdos, algunos conocimientos se habían filtrado en su conciencia, las "líneas" resultaron ser circuitos, conductos de nada más y nada menos que magia, si, era increíble, el problema era que la magia estaba por todos lados, era como el aire. Lo cual lo llevo a la conclusión más lógica, si había magia en el ambiente, entonces también debían de haber gente que la usara, en este caso, magos, también avía descubierto que la "bola de luz" parecía ser su núcleo, un núcleo mágico mientras que las "raíces" eran la conexión de los circuitos y el núcleo, como un puente.

Dentro de él había un combustible del cual se formaba el núcleo pero para que la magia del exterior hiciera conexión con la energía del interior el "puente" debía filtrar el resultado cuando ambas energía interactuasen, de lo contrario la energía invasora resultaría ser como veneno para su cuerpo, una vez filtrada hacían contacto, mientras que sus circuitos hacían la función de cañón en una pistola, de lo contrario, teorizaba que el resultado sería algo muy parecido a la zona de desastre en el bosque, uno que lo dañaría a sí mismo y todo a su alrededor, tal vez una mala conexión resultaría en algo fatal.

Había tratado de hacer experimentos con su cuerpo para dominar su poder pero para eso primero debía estar solo, lo cual era un problema considerando su constante compañía, por suerte tenia algunos momentos de privacidad cuando era la hora de dormir, generalmente trataba de experimentar en las madrugadas pero no podía extenderse demasiado o arriesgarse a producir cualquier efecto, no con Scarlett en la misma cama que él, el resultado podría ser muy peligroso y volátil, no quería aventurarse y que el evento del bosque se repitiera, con eso, durante cada noche comenzó a tratar de experimentar sin tratar de provocar daños colaterales, al menos tenía algunos resultados pero era necesario de algunos años para lograr algo significativo, por el momento trataría de extraer alguna clase de memoria para que le ayudarán en sus progresos, después de todo, Roma no se hizo en un día, mientras tanto, trataría de seguir aprendiendo todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

Desde que era una niña a Scarlett Crawford le gustó ayudar, aun recordaba esos momentos donde jugaba con sus muñecas a la enfermera tierna que ayudaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella siempre fue una pequeña risueña y alegre, siempre feliz, siempre riendo, ella era la luz de sus padres, aun recordaba esos momentos en los que le gustaba meterse a la cama con ellos y convertir la noche de sueño en una pijamada donde sus padres y ella fingían que bigotes, su viejo gato, cruzaba una crisis de edad, entonces los dueños del antiguo y cansado felino buscarían ayuda profesional, ella haría el rol de un pequeño psiquiatra, aconsejando y animando al antiguo animal con toda la seriedad que podría reunir una niña de primaria.

Después, en su adolescencia comenzó a interesarse en las personas, siempre pensó que todos estaban atormentados por sus propios demonios, con diferentes formas, tamaños o circunstancias, pues todo mundo llega a tener crisis, tantas que era imposible contarlas con solo una vida. Durante sus años en la universidad fue una solitaria, nunca poseía tiempo para las relaciones o la familia, ella era hija única por lo que nunca supo el significado de la compañía, para ese tiempo, sus padres rozaban una crisis matrimonial, ellos no tenían problemas en su relación pero la enfermedad de su madre solo empeoraba con el tiempo, un día su madre colapso cuando trataba de ir a la cocina, para ese tiempo su padre había tomado una licencia de un mes para el cuidado de su madre, preocupado por la salud de su mujer, su padre se apresuró al hospital pero de camino el auto perdió los frenos y ambos se derrumbaron por un precipicio.

Para cuando habían encontrado el auto de su padre ya era tarde, ambos murieron en el impacto de la caída, aquellos días fueron duros y oscuros, se había hundido en una depresión y casi llego a suicidarse, fue por su amigo Erik que aun podía estar respirando y en completa salud, ella estaba viva gracias a él, un día cuando había tocado fondo fue directamente al precipicio donde sus padres habían muerto, en ese entonces solo quería morir, quería estar junto a su familia de nuevo, fue allí cuando finalmente abandonó las gana de vivir, así que se lanzó al abismo pero en último momento sintió una mano, una que se negó a dejarla morir, al principio pensó que era inútil pues ya había saltado pero gracias al repentino jalón ambos cambiaron la ruta de descenso y cayeron en una roca que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la caída, su amigo que en aquel entonces era solo un compañero regular en sus clases le había salvado la vida rompiéndose algunos huesos del brazo y unas costillas, desde aquél momento ambos habían compartido muchas cosas, muchos recuerdos y momentos, su vida había comenzado de nuevo gracias a él.

Después de algún tiempo corto Erik la había presentado a sus pocos amigos del campus, los cuales tenían un área junto a ellos en el bosque, desde entonces trató su sueño, aquel que nació junto a sus padres, con la mayor responsabilidad y rectitud posible, así que cuando se enteró de la situación de un pequeño hace algunos meses no dudo ni por un segundo en ayudar, luego del fenómeno natural que aconteció en el bosque encontraron a un niño pequeño, sucio y en malas condiciones de salud. Al final del asunto, los problemas de idioma y las muchas confusiones el personal que una vez lo encontró lo acogió como si fue el hijo del propio lugar que protegían, era como el hijo que no tenía, soldado o no, el niño, uno increíblemente inteligente, mostraba trastorno emocional, no sabía qué clase de cosas o que le habían hecho pero estaba segura de que un pequeño no debería actuar como él lo hizo, era insensible a la vida, comenzaba a desarrollar una falta de lo correcto en incorrecto preocupante, su mente estaba tan… fragmentada que no podría decir si sus puntos de vista tan graves no estaban rozando las fronteras de la locura, su manera de ver el mundo era como si el mismo fuera dueño de un jardín, uno que le pertenecía por el simple hecho de poder ser suyo, ella trataba de darle todo el amor que le fue negado pero habían ocasiones que el pequeño y adorable chico daba miedo, aun recordaba algo que le heló la sangre.

"El mundo es defectuoso, está contaminado, lleno de alimañas que devoran todo lo valioso, llenando de su fealdad todo lo que tocan, para que el mundo sea mejor, un mundo perfecto, un mundo puro, uno maravilloso, todo tendría que ser destruido, si no, solo es un lugar donde la imperfección cobra vida, sin embargo con el tiempo, mucho tiempo, se convierte en algo maravilloso"

A pesar de lo preocupante que fueran semejantes palabras, el niño que habían encontrado era su niño, su pequeño, su hijo, no importa cuántas banderas rojas hayan disparado aquellas palabras, Tomás no era malvado, solo era practico y le gustaba ser eficiente, él era un niño bueno y obediente, Erik lo amaba como si fuera suyo, como todos sus colegas, el niño era servicial, le gustaba aprender, no ganaba las cosas por lo que representaban, sino, por su significado, no porque debía hacerlo, estaba segura de que el tiempo ayudaría a sanar las cicatrices emocionales que tenía, es cierto que mientras más maduros sean los niños más cerca están de la adultez pero esperaba que eso nunca llegará. Al final había tomado las cosas en sus propias manos y adoptó al pequeño, no le quitaría su nombre, era una marca que las personas tenían que superar con el tiempo, como los demonios en carne propia pero si Tomás algún día quisiera tomar su apellido entonces no tendría objeciones, después de todo era como su propia continuidad, el legado de sus padres y el de ella, mientras tanto, continuaría cuidándolo en cada momento, no le importaba ser una madre soltera.

* * *

Finalmente habían podido abrir el parque a los visitantes, admitía que los últimos meses de reparaciones fueron agotadores pero los contratistas elegidos para reparar los daños habían hecho un trabajo excelente, habían arreglado todo tal y como estaba, en cierta media fue un poco espeluznante, estos chicos se tomaron muy enserio su trabajo, lo que pensaba que tardaría seis meses fue reparado en solo tres, los puentes estaban perfectamente construidos, las pequeñas desembocaduras de agua fueron cavadas en orden y las plantas sustituidas a escala anterior, todo en un tiempo record. Francis podía atestiguar que quienes sea que fueran estas personas, no tendrían problemas para encontrar trabajo con semejantes recomendaciones, no cuando eran directamente contratados por la primera ministra, Margaret Thatcher.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo incapacitado sus compañeros le habían comentado sobre el mocoso que habían encontrado pero al final de cuentas lo importante era que estaba bien, Scarlett que había adoptado al crío no paraba de alardear sobre lo listo que era, Erik por otra parte, estaba preocupado sobre las posibilidades, sea o no lo que todos suponían, el chico no era normal, ¿Desde cuándo alguien de esa edad era tan consciente? Era como uno de esos bichos raros documentado en la historia, de esos que genios que hacían grandes cambios en el mundo.

Hacía unas semanas le había comenzado a visitar, su aspecto era... Interesante, no lo juzgaba, él no era esa clase de persona, lo sugestivo era la forma de pensar del chico, si le cubrieron los ojos y distorsionaran sus tímpanos entonces juraría que estaba hablando con un adulto, no uno tan viejo pero tampoco una persona muy joven, tal vez de unos veinte o veintitrés como máximo, recordaba que a esa edad podría estar recién graduado, ha, que tiempos.

Había comenzado a enseñarle algunas cosas que había aprendido en sus años, sorprendentemente el mocoso sabia calculo avanzado, otra de sus muchas peculiaridades, le contó unas cuantas historia sobre los dinosaurios y por mas ridículo que pareciera el muchacho tenía una exactitud a la hora de hablar con datos increíble, simplemente podía ver porqué habían pensado que su vida había sido militarizada, curiosamente hace una semana Erik había sugerido la práctica de algún deporte para que estuviera con chicos de su edad, cuando le preguntaron había optado por clases de artes marciales, Scarlertt, que se había apegado demasiado confesó su preocupación por las elecciones que hacía, preocupada de que pudiera lastimar a los otros chicos, podía entender que Tomás era un niño rudo pero incluso para él era demasiado, hace unas horas acababa de hablar con su instructor y la conversación lo había dejado preocupado.

El Sensei le había dicho que durante las evaluaciones Tomás había sido superior a cualquier otro niño de su edad que haya visto, la forma en que se movía parecía a la de esos tipos de ropas oscuras con armas ocultas y armados hasta los dientes. Nunca había visto tanto talento en un rango de su edad, pero Tomás era despiadado, la mayoría de sus golpes eran dirigidos a una zona donde representaban un golpe muerto, nunca vaciló, no dudo, fue rápido, tanto como su pequeño cuerpo le permitía, sin ninguna clase de consideración, había tenido ciertas dudas pero cuando le preguntó al renacuajo sus palabras fueron simples.

"No he exagerado, de hecho, creo que he sido blando, nadie está protegido para siempre y cuando salga a la selva, todo se tratará de la ley del más fuerte"

Luego de eso habían probado con diferentes disciplinas y como siempre, en cada área superó a todos los de su rango, no importaba que fuera, Boxeo, Atletismo, Gimnasia, Natación, Tomás siempre demostraba ser superior de manera abismal, era como poner en competencia a los niños contra un adulto, ahora podía entender cómo era el dicho respecto al oriente, a veces era difícil mantenerlo fuera de la atención de otros, el chico era demasiado sobresaliente, por lo tanto, todos acordaron mantener a las "futuras impresiones" fuera del niño tan prominente, solo le rogaba a Dios que tenga piedad por el que logrará sacarlo del espeluznante autocontrol.

* * *

\- ¿Entiendes por qué debes limitarte?

\- Sí, soy demasiado eficiente para otros.

A Erik nunca le gustó ser un aguafiestas, el amaba competir y medir su capacidad contra otros, el había alentado a Tomás a las actividades que involucraran más niños de su edad, era saludable y como médico Scarlett coincidiría con él, sin embargo…

Tomás era demasiado sobresaliente, al grado que realmente parecía competir sin ninguna clase de oposición, no como alguien impecable sin ninguna clase de error, no, Tomás cometía errores pero nunca los repetía, era más como la experiencia, una que ya estaba acumulada, sin pulir y eso ponía nerviosos a todos, nadie podía ser tan eficiente en todo, no era normal, estaba bien que aun era un niño, ellos tenían la capacidad de una esponja, pero no un ritmo de aprendizaje tan elevado, no en tan corto plazo, era como darle la capacidad de esponja pero al mismo tiempo el método de procesamiento y asimilación de un adulto, esas dos cosas no podía estar juntas, una tenía que estar sin la otra, es por eso que tenía esta charla con él.

\- El problema no es que seas demasiado bueno, en la vida eso es algo que como seres humanos tenemos que construir, cuanto antes mejor.

\- Está bien, tratare de ser más discreto, prometo que lo haré mejor.

\- Eso no es lo que nos preocupa.

Podía entender, durante toda clase de actividades había superado a cada adversario, cada obstáculo, cada dificultad que se encontró en su camino, no por la magia o el uso de sus circuitos, simplemente la acción ya estaba ahí, solo acataba las instrucciones, si decían que saltara el preguntaba qué tan alto, así de simple, obedecía los comandos de sus instructores tal y como decían, luego aplicaba la orden con la mayor eficacia posible, con el mínimo de error y la mayor precisión que su cuerpo podía. Entendía las preocupaciones de todos muy bien, él era muy bueno, demasiado, pero durante cada ejercicio su mente se ajustaba en sincronía con su cuerpo, produciendo un resultado óptimo, no podía explicarlo de otra manera.

Solo trata de no exagerar, aconsejo encarecidamente… observar los resultados y el medio que te rodea, así siempre podrás cumplir con un efecto superior pero de manera reservada, es como tener todas tus cartas bajo la manga.– Sabía que sus pedidos eran complejos y ridículos, nadie le diría a su hijo que trata de hacer las cosas para perder pero había aceptado que Tomás era diferente, si le preguntarán su opinión fuera de su profesión, solo como una persona al azar, diría que el chico era una promesa que tenía el secreto tan anhelado de la humanidad, estaba seguro que su genética debería ser el sueño húmedo de cualquier laboratorio, la cuestión era que Tomás no sabía comportarse como alguien de acuerdo a su edad, los intentos de desarrollar una relación con cualquier otro niño habían sido un fracaso, él no desarrollaba apego emocional por nada, siempre tranquilo, siempre apático. Había charlado con Scarlett sobre ello, según sus evaluaciones psicológicas, Tomás no se interesaría en cualquier otro niño de su rango de edad, a menos que este pueda mantener alguna clase de conversación compleja, ¿Qué clase de niño estaría interesado en temas de Aritmética, Ciencia, o Fósiles? La respuesta es simple, ninguno, cada tema en particular representaba al menos unos cuantos grados educativos, sin embargo había alguien que podría despertar su interés con el mismo rango de edad, ellos podrían hacer una visita algún día.– Sabes, año nuevo es en dos semanas y a partir de este sábado el personal tendrá el resto del año para preparar las fiestas, como tal, algunos de nosotros celebraremos la despedida de este año en la propiedad de un amigo, he hablado con tus instructores y han decidido que descanses por un tiempo.

\- ¿No me enseñaran más?

\- No, solo hablaron entre ellos y decidieron que llevaras un programa mas organizado, a medida que crezcas volverán a entrenarte, mientras tanto seguirás con un solo instructor. También quiero presentarte algunos amigos, ellos me brindaron su apoyo cuando era más chico.

\- ¿Cuándo los conoceré?

\- Aún no lo sé, solo les he hablado de ti en algunas ocasiones pero están muy ansiosos por conocerte, ellos tienen una hija de tu edad, estoy seguro que le gustaras. – Como era costumbre estos últimos meses él era quien atendía la integridad física del menor así que no era ninguna sorpresa tener conocimiento de las irregularidades de su cuerpo, se había encargado de atender su desnutrición y ahora parecía un niño en salud, sin embargo aun continuaba siendo muy delgado, tardaría varios años para recuperarse y ponerse al día con el rango de sus edad. Lo que aun no podía explicar era como rayos sus nervios seguían en constante deterioro, cada semana hacía un chequeo rutinario y el diagnostico seria el mismo, se negaban a sanar, seriamente, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, sabía que lo habían encontrado en el epicentro del daño forestal, para él, no era descabellado afirmar que el daño de sus nervios se debían al impacto de uno de los tanto rayos que descendieron en la zona.

Varias veces estudiaba las descripciones de Quinlan y Francis, eran los únicos que podían decir lo que había pasado, Francis por estar cerca del la zona y Quinlan por las grabaciones, datos que se habían perdido debido al daño en la red eléctrica, la onda electromagnética había freído todos los sistemas pero según la descripción de Quinlan, Tomás estaba rodeado de chispas y pequeños destellos en el momento del fenómeno, una persona podría halar algún rayo ocasional debido a la fricción que se generaba al rozar una zona cercana del punto de impacto del fenómeno, entonces, debido a la fricción la persona generaría una carga positiva junto a el polo que estaba anclado a la tierra, luego la energía ya cargada en las nubes descendería, como resultado, la corriente que tenía una carga negativa descendería sobre la carga cinética, como la atracción entre imanes, podía entender eso, no era la primera vez que sucedían ese tipo de cosas, pero aun así, el degradado de sus nervios no tenía sentido, deberían mejorar, no seguir degradándose cada vez que sanaban un poco, estaba preocupado por los efectos que podrían ser a largo plazo, incluso en ese momento el daño acumulado parecía darle la capacidad de inmunizarse al dolor, no sabía si se debía al constante desgaste o la forma en que pensaba pero podía asegurar que a largo plazo las consecuencias no optaban nada bueno, porque había una alta probabilidad de colapso.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas se había propuesto hacer algunos avances con su magia, había conseguido acceder a la información sobre sus circuitos mágicos, al parecer funcionaban con un sistema de interruptor, podía controlar el uso frecuente al activarlos sin causar un desastre pero la fatiga era demasiado. La forma más adecuada sería que sus circuitos respondieran con alguna frase, obligando a su cuerpo a reducir el dolor, sin embargo calculaba que para eso necesitaba estar en un estado de relajación extrema, de preferencia, uno donde sus nervios corten la transmisión eléctrica que el cuerpo enviaba al cerebro y siguiera funcionando como si nada estuviera pasando, por el momento seguiría tratando de seguir manipulando su poder, adelantarse es esa fase solo dejaría repercusiones que no estaba dispuesto a tomar.

También pudo notar algo importante, cada vez que activaba sus circuitos, solo podía usar uno de ellos sin arriesgarse a un desastre, el uso de más de uno por el momento podría matarlo, no por agotamiento, resulta que la energía en el aire era tan densa que si la pudiera comparar entonces, en este caso la magia, era como un veneno gelatinoso para su cuerpo, de ahí la necesidad de la manipulación de energía interior, "OD", era la mitad de una mezcla que se uniría con la energía del exterior para producir un efecto externo, es decir, un efecto en la realidad donde el resultado imitaría un fenómeno natural por lo que si quisiera producir una llama esta tendría que ser auténtica a una formada por la naturaleza o por los medios y herramientas de la misma, en base a la información obtenida, su hipótesis era que si combinaba su "OD" con la energía ambiental podía crear diferentes resultados que de cierta manera podría imitar al medio ambiente del mundo, como lo hacia la tecnología.

Si llegara a tener la suficiente habilidad para combinar ambas fuentes como una sola podría hacer que su cuerpo fuera más resistente, aumentar el rango de sus sentido, incluso caminar sobre el agua pero todo eso aun era especulación, lo único que sabía que podía hacer era aumentar sus cualidades físicas como el día que apareció en el bosque, bueno, por el momento seguiría experimentando.

Otro evento de importancia eran los viejos amigos de Kennet, durante algunas conversaciones le había revelado que procedía de una vieja y larga familia militar, su abuelo había participado en la segunda guerra mundial junto a las fuerzas aliadas en la zona de primera línea durante la batalla de Stalingrado.

Eso fue algo que capturó su atención de inmediato, como tal, existía la posibilidad de una visita a sus parientes, pero primero necesitaba arreglar unas cuantas cosas, resulta que sus circuitos generaban un campo electromagnético, al no poder controlarlos ocasionalmente alguno que otro aparato eléctrico sufría "inconvenientes "por lo tanto, era el equivalente a una batería andante que desprendía voltajes al azar, en palabras sencillas, era un reactor que generaba energía por medio de sus circuitos pero con muchas filtraciones, desprendiendo cargas y sobrecargando algunos aparatos electrónicos, algo que necesitaba arregla de inmediato, no quería seguir fundiendo las lámparas cada vez que salía a caminar o quemando algo importante dentro de las instalaciones.

Casualmente tenía algunas ideas para ese campo de energía, si sus experimentos resultaran positivos, entonces, podría emular al campo electromagnético de la tierra, los primeros problemas serian la dirección, la frecuencia, el potencial y la polarización, pero también podría ser afectado por la gravedad y el sistema de órbita terrestre, si trataría de emular al planeta tenía que tomar cada detalle, de lo contraria acabaría volando en mil pedazos.

Unos días antes de año nuevo, Scarlett lo había llevado al Palacio de Buckingham, la residencia oficial de la reina en Londres, se utilizaba para ceremonias oficiales, visitas de estado y turísticas. Era famoso por albergar una parte sustancial de la Royal Collection, un extraordinario conjunto de obras artísticas fruto del coleccionismo real, el palacio en si ara un punto de reunión de los británicos en tiempos de crisis y de festividad, también era la metonimia utilizada para designar la fuente de comunicados de prensa provenientes de la familia real británica, curiosamente en un principio un _Petit Hôtel_ construido para el primer duque de Buckingham en 1703 y adquirido por el rey Jorge III en 1762 para convertirlo en residencia privada, por lo tanto, la cantidad de dinero que ellos tenían era algo monstruoso. En los siguientes 75 años sufrió una serie de ampliaciones dirigidas por los arquitectos creándose tres alas que conforman un patio central abierto pero con la llegada al trono de la reina Victoria de Inglaterra el Palacio de Buckingham pasó a ser la residencia oficial de la monarquía, así que durante el siglo XIX y a partir del 1901 se hicieron algunas reformas en el, como la que se llevó a cabo en 1913 que dio su fachada principal más reciente, incluido el balcón desde donde saluda la familia real donde la reina estaba saludando a la gente, en resumen, el palacio estaba reservado para la celebración un evento público como el bautizo del príncipe Harry.

Pudo ver los famosos soldados inmutables, los guardias de Gales, con sus alargados sobreros negros, llamativo uniforme rojo-negro, cuando le había pedido una explicación sobre sus atuendos a Scarlett, menciono sus componentes en un intento para animar el ambiente tan … apretado y frío, que podía decir, el paisaje de blanco había llegado durante algún momento a mitad de Noviembre, produciendo nieve por todas partes, el lugar se había llenado tanto de personas que era imposible no perderse, en cuanto a los soldados, en la parte izquierda del sombrero de piel de oso tenían una pluma blanca-verde-blanca y al mismo tiempo se sostenían por una tira negra, en el cuello llevan un tronco de puerro, el símbolo de San David de Gales, uniforme con 10 botones divididos en grupos de 5 de forma intermitente, la marcha había comenzado a las a las 10.30 desde St James y culminando la formación y ceremonia a las 11.00 en Buckingham. Todos ellos con un arma a mano, curiosamente pudo reconocer el arma otra vez, era un rifle de asalto, si su conocimiento no le fallaba su nombre era SA80, un fusil de tipo Bullpup de calibre 5,56 mm y al final del cañón una cuchilla para darle el uso de punta de lanza.

Para cuando el evento había pasado ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, según su cuidador, se reunirían en casa de Quinlan en Brighton, una localidad turística de la costa inglesa que se encontraba a una hora de la ciudad de Londres en tren, un destino popular para salidas de un día. En ella convivía una amplia playa de guijarros junto a salas de juegos recreativos y edificios de la época de la Regencia inglesa, el muelle de Brighton se construyó en 1899 en la zona central del paseo marítimo y actualmente entraba con puestos de comida y atracciones, nada mal para un día.

Cuando llegaron Scarlett había parado de parlotear sobre lo interesante que eran los sitios que habían pasado duran todo el trayecto, comentando sobre cada estatua y la historia del lugar, como si tratara de educarlo sobre el terreno Ingles, le hubiera parecido interesante si no hubiera sido por algunos detalles, primero, él ya tenía uno que otro conocimiento de Gran Bretaña, segundo, Quinlan le había contado algunas cosas durante su convivencia con el personal forestal y tercero la poca visibilidad no ayudaba por que la nevada aumentó su intensidad durante el evento real y cuarto, su asiento de seguridad por alguna extraña razón le resultaba muy incómodo, casi vergonzoso, sentía como si el cinturón fuera alguna clase de entidad de guardería que lo mantenía en escrutinio constante, bueno al menos el vehículo no era incomodo, no supo cuando pero unos días después de pasar a ser legalmente adoptado Scarlett pensó en la importancia de un medio de transporte, como resultado, ahora se encontraba sujeto a una silla de seguridad en el asiento trasero del copiloto, ahora vestía con ropas nuevas y de diferentes colores, incluso el rosado, según ella, era importante que fuera tolerante y que en el futuro evitara los prejuicios que estaban tan arraigados en la sociedad y los hombres, en términos más adecuados, ella quería evitar que fuera un machista pero para la ocasión iba vestido con un abrigo de color crema, bajo el estaba una camiseta de mangas largas blanco y un suéter de mangas cortas verde a juego con sus ojos, pantalones largo azules y botas blancas, extraña combinación, en cuanto al auto, era un Rover P5B de color azul, en si no estaba mal pero por alguna razón de la vida lo encontraba anticuado.

Cuando llegaron pudo notar la similitud de todas las casas, al parecer Quinlan vivía en uno de esos residenciales perfectamente ordenados, limpios, tranquilos y con la misma estructura, la única diferencia notable eran las figuras de las plantas posadas para que quedaran con la forma de animales, tal vez eran los animales que habitaban su lugar de trabajo, Quinlan podía ser alguien de razonamiento científico pero en el fondo su amor por la naturaleza era diversas figuras variaban, desde algunas aves, delfines y algunos con forma humanoide en el césped perfectamente cortado, duendes y luces parpadeantes por todos lados, la casa era de dos niveles y también tenía garaje.

El color era de marrón y negro, poco convencional pero de nuevo, todas las otras casas eran iguales por lo que seguramente era imposible hacer alguna clase de variación, a lo mejor debido a las reglas de convivencia y la junta de vecinos local, las pocas ventanas frontales hechas de cristal con un tinte rojizo, en total eran tres, una en el nivel inferior y dos separadas a los estrenos en el nivel superior, la primera era ancha y compensaba la falta de otras ventanas con su tamaño y forma rectangular, quedaba debajo de una en el segundo nivel, en cuanto a las otras dos, su forma cuadrada hacia que la casa pareciera una especie de rostro robótica con la boca en un extremo y gracias al producto de la nieve le daba un toque mayor.

Allí se encontró con los rostros de las personas que lo habían cuidado desde que despertó en la zona médica del parque pero también pudo notar algunas caras desconocidas como las de algunos muchachos, unos pocos de su edad y otros unos años mayores entre la adolescencia y la adultez temprana, un anciano con un bastón y muchas más personas que recordaba haberlas visto en alguna ocasión, los otros seguramente debían ser amigos o familiares invitados al tiempo de fiestas. La fiesta fue agradable, todo mundo charlaba con alguien sobre la Declaración de Bruselas, la Declaración de Lisboa y Gibraltar, otros de una novela llamada 1984 de un autor llamado George Orwell, algunos sobre la huelga minera que había comenzado 3 de marzo y que seguía en pie, Geraldine Ferraro, la Primera mujer que pasea por el espacio, el Nacimiento del primer bebé de probeta a partir de un embrión congelado, una fuga de gas letal en alguna fábrica de Bhopal o algún deporte en particular, los temas eran muy variados.

No lo había notado antes pero el interior de la casa era bastante grande, con amplios muebles que suponía era de piel, algunos adornos navideños, una chimenea pero lo más destacado era el árbol navideño en el centra de la sala, el ambiente era cálido con cantos y villancicos, los adultos socializaban entre risas y charlas, los más jóvenes como él, conversaban entre ellos y algún adulto del bosque con alguna clase de pregunta, seguramente con las incógnitas y el interés de la vida de alguien con algún relato de logro, todos estaban con algún bocadillo ocasional o una copa de vino.

Si bien sabía que habían más niños cercanos a su edad en algún lugar de la casa, posiblemente en el segundo nivel pero el ambiente frente a él era más interesante, le llamaba más la atención las opiniones de un adulto que la amistad de otro niño, siendo franco, no pensaba que fuera bueno con respecto a las charlas de corazón-a-corazón, no les interesaban, solo quería algo de lo cual discutir pero fuera de las adultos del parque todos lo trataban como a un idiota, era pequeño no un retrasado de mente prehistórica, no tenía ninguna clase de apego a cosas inútiles, solo quería lo que fuera útil, una herramienta, eso era todo, tenía una meta que cumplir, comentar que clase de pastel o que le gustaba de las flores no lo ayudarían en su meta.

Lo único que le importaba respecto a las impresiones de los otros era ser tratado como alguien acto y no por inepto, joder, tenía que tener mucha paciencia para no decirles que dejaran de hablarle como idiota cuando le cada vez que hablaba con un desconocido, no era mucho pedir, sin embargo su ahora madre se empeñaba en las charlas con otros niños, no lo necesitaba, ya tenía un propósito y lo cumpliría, puede que fuera uno simple pero el dominaría su poder, no importa que.

\- ¡Tomás, por aquí cariño, mamá quiere que conozcas a unas personas!

Que podía decir, Scarlett podía ser asfixiante a veces, supuso que para ella era lindo y todo, pero en circunstancias como esas se sentía avergonzado, la mujer lo había llamado en medio de toda la escena haciendo que cada par de ojos en la sala se clavaran en él, podía entender, casi todas esas personas conocían a la burbujeante y excitable doctora del bosque Epping, las implicaciones de las palabras cariño y mamá junto a su nombre en la misma oración no dejaban lugar para cualquier tipo de error. Por lo tanto, si Scarlett tenía un niño con la edad para pasar por su hijo, era lógico que los conocidos se sorprendieran por no conocer ese detalle, la siguiente conclusión es totalmente racional, si ella era madre, por consiguiente había tenido una relación lo suficiente profunda para su existencia, así que cuando los múltiples cantidades de ojos se posaron sobre Erik, quien avía sido abiertamente conocido como la persona más cercana a ella durante mucho tiempo, no le sorprendió su repentina expresión de confusión y finalmente sorpresa repentina, nunca había visto a una persona ampliar tanto los ojos, algo como eso debería ser recordado no importa las circunstancias.

\- ¡No es lo que piensan!

\- Papá, quiero un poco de ponche – Ya que estaban en navidad no estaba mal hacer algún tipo de broma, Erik lo entendería luego, así que aprovechando el sepulcral silencio. Se luego se había acercado a Scarett para tomar su mano, debido al silencio que hasta el momento estaba presente, su voz tranquila era notablemente clara, sin ningún tipo de error en el idioma y su clara pronunciación pudo ser la única en el lugar que se escuchó, puede que incluso el momentáneo tiempo en pausa que las músicas navideñas del salón también ayudara a mantener el malentendido, eso y que claramente bromeara sobre beber alcohol, sin embargo las personas tomaron mi broma como ignorancia infantil, sonando incluso tierno, pero claro, los miembros del bosque no tomarían esa perspectiva adorable.

\- ¡A hecho su primera broma, rápido busca la cámara!

En efecto esa fue si primera broma, solo que no esperaba la reacción de Scarlett, fue como si presenciara sus primeros pasos o su primer musical, luego se arrepintió de su broma cuando Erik no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo pedido sin corregir todo el mal entendido, así fue su primera fiesta navideña, donde los amigos, pocos familiares, algunas parejas y los constantes pellizcos de señoras en su mejillas dejaron marca para siempre.

* * *

Viernes 13 de Febrero de 1987

Habían pasado varios años desde aquel inverno, fueron fugaces como un parpadeo, durante tres años convivió con su madre adoptiva, ahora con la edad suficiente para ingresar a una escuela primaria, finalmente pudo expandir sus horizontes, no fue fácil, pero era fundamental que consiguiera más espacio sin la constante observación de sus cuidadores para experimentar con su magia. Durante el periodo de tres largos y agotadores años se las había arreglado para hacer algunos avances que en si fueron pocos pero al mismo tiempo fueron gigantescos, había logrado superar el problema de interruptor para sus circuitos mágicos con la hipnosis, en un principio se había encontrado con grandes dificultades porque era ampliamente conocido que en dicha disciplina se requiere de un lanzador quien es que hipnotiza y el inducido que finalmente quedara hipnotizado pero tras investigar un poco mas descubrió podía lograr ambos efectos combinados. Las respuestas habían estado junto a él todo el tiempo, su madre era especialista en psicología, por consiguiente, los psicólogos lograban cierto efecto con sus pacientes cuando trataban el psique, así que le había preguntado a ella para poder arreglar "una cita" y experimentar los efectos del inducido de primera mano.

Es cierto que toda su teoría se baso en la teoría del psicoanálisis pero esta rama era la necesaria para lograr el efecto mental tan deseado, gracias a ello pudo lograr sustituir su identidad del "yo" por "herramienta", muchos podrían decir que sería algo contraproducente y que al hacer tal cosas se perdería toda percepción de humanidad como si fuera un lata de refrescos o un simple robot casero, es falso, lo que logra tal estado no es "ser" literalmente eso, las personas llevan engañándose desde tiempos inmemorables, ya sea por un estado psicológico, por chantaje, guerra, beneficio o por medio del efecto placebo. Estaba ampliamente demostrado que los logros de los seres humanos en toda la historia se debían a que estaban preparados mentalmente para lograr algo, incluso los descubrimientos científicos, un caso en particular era el personaje histórico Alejandro Magno, y todo porque pensaba que era hijo de Zeus.

Si a toda su especie le había funcionado, entonces, era normal que los efectos fueran efectivos para él, lo necesitaba, lo aria, dominaría el método sin importar si tenía que sacrificar su percepción, al final no le importo porque siempre supo que era diferente, fue mejor que el resto, algo que había demostrado toda su vida.

Lo siguiente que seguía era la frase hipnótica que sería el equivalente al tronado de los dedos, no podía ser cualquier frase, tenía que ser algo que estuviera en el fondo de su alma, la verdadera esencia del ser, esa parte fue otro muro que por un tiempo paralizó sus avances pero un día, cuando descansaba de sus clases de gimnasia había tenido un sueño extraño, eran de esos donde descubrías que era un sueño a mitad del asunto pero donde no podías moverte, hablar o hacer cualquier cosa en absoluto, solo presenciar lo que estaba pasando como si el observador estuviera en otro plano pero al mismo tiempo en el lugar de los hechos, fue como presenciar el mundo y no interactuar con él, como si estuviera viendo un programa en un cine con efectos tridimensional, el sueño se había repetido una y otra vez durante varios meses, día y noche, sin importar el lugar, nada cambiaba, lo curiosos siempre fue que, al final como todos los sueños, solo quedaba un fragmento borroso, una pequeña chispa en medio de una bruma oscura, casi inexistente, débil con la amenaza de desaparecer en cualquier instante, pero la pequeña chispa jamás se apagó, sentía que cada vez estaba más fuerte y lo que comenzó como algo débil e insignificante ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte para no desfallecer ante cualquier pequeñez, convirtiéndose en un destello distante.

En cuanto a lo escolar, había comenzado con sus clases en un colegio Lowbrook Academy, ubicada al oeste de Londres, como las diferentes escuelas de primaria estaban demasiado lejos del lugar de trabajo de su madre, habían tenido la necesidad de mudarse a principios de Enero, por lo cual, tenían una nueva casa en Stanmore, un barrio del municipio Londinense de Harrow a unos dieciocho kilómetros al noreste de Charing Cross.

Su uniforme consistía en un saco negro con bordados verdes en el cuello y las mangas, debajo estaban un suéter negó con los mismos bordados y debajo de ello una camisa blanca con una corbata a juego del saco. Pantalones largos grises a juego con cinturón negro y finalmente unos zapatos oscuros perfectamente pulidos con calcetines cortos grises.

No fue fácil encajar en la escuela, de hecho, no había encajado en lo absoluto, había llegado en plena primavera con algunos meses de atraso, como tal, tenia barios meses de trabajo acumulados, normalmente funcionaria así pero se había decepcionado cuando el programa educativo no representaba un reto decente, era la primaria, no debía sorprenderse, pero para las expectativas que había planteado fue… decepcionante para como resulto todo.

Su madre le había advertido sobre el nivel pero aun así se empeño en inscribirlo, desde que había sido adoptado lo habían educado en casa con profesores contratados o por los miembros del propio personal forestal, a pesar de todo Scarlett insistió en la importancia de mezclarse con otros y aunque no le gustara, necesitaba del espacio que la oportunidad representaba, mas espacio fuera de los ojos de su madre y sus amigos era el equivalente a más oportunidades para la práctica de su magia, en fin, no siempre se obtenía todo.

Lo único que lamentaba de los críos era su constante apego grupal, cada vez que tenía unos minutos en la comodidad del silencio algún mocoso impertinente tenía que seguirlo como un maldito imán, habían pocas personas que no le molestaban como el personal educativo, el conserje, la señora de los bocadillos y la extraña niña que siempre seguía las reglas, podía asegurar que si su rectitud no cambiaba podría llegar a ser un excelente político, pero de nuevo siempre se encontraran personas así.

Había tenido algunas charlas con la niñita, era demasiada apegada a las reglas y era muy crédula, eso le había generado problemas con los otros niños, así que la había defendido unas cuantas veces, pero de nuevo, todos los niños así eran iguales, pero no él, también le gustaban los animales, le había comentado que su madre trabajaba en un bosque y ella confeso que sus padres tenían alguna especie de clínica. Ambos sabían unos pocos detalles del otro ya sea por medio de las observaciones o las pocas charlas que se contaban con los dedos, podía decir que la toleraba pero no eran amigos, ella solo era una conocida regular, eso era todo.

* * *

\- Tu postura debe de ser más firme, la punta de la cuchilla está muy baja y eres lento.

El hombre frente a él arremetió con una velocidad que apenas podía creer, dicho individuo apuntaba con lo que inicialmente fue una lanza y ahora utilizada como espadas duales. Lo que significa que ahora tenía que mantener una ofensiva constante, de lo contrario sería cortado o peor, perforado en un punto vital, así que para corregir la falta de una segunda hoja que le brindara protección tendría que aumentar la velocidad, eso y modificar su centro de gravedad.

¡BANCK!

\- No te centres en los puntos vitales, un lancero debe de ser ágil, no un berserker de fuerza bruta, aprovecha el tiempo, un enemigo con armas dobles es menos selecto a la hora de matar.

Si quería asestar un golpe entonces tendría que usar sus pies, pero la postura de apoyo se debilitaría… a menos que usara el medio ambiente a su favor, el problema era que para un Lancer los espacios serrados eran una amenaza como cualquier hombre armado.

¡BANCK! ¡BANCK! ¡BANCK!

\- No te limites solo a tu entorno, la vida no es justa y solo los más aptos sobreviven, cuando no puedas atacar o tu enemigo sea más capacitado en cualquier aspecto trata de usar la mente, una mente débil es el equivalente a un cadáver respirando.

El hombre era alto y robusto, llevaba una armadura con forma de spandex azul con líneas blancas por todo el cuerpo, la poca protección que tenía estaba colocada en cada lado de su hombro y como cinturón en la cintura, protección que a duras penas había logrado rozar, como resultado, las hombreras se habían retirado junto a las ropas del pecho y los brazos, sería imprudente seguir usando las prendas cuando estas solo representaban el aumento del desgaste corporal.

\- Jamás olvides que tu arma es tu única amiga, nunca la pierdas pero lo más importante, no dejes que se resbale, eso solo te matará.

¡BANCK! ¡BANCK! ¡BANCK!

El constante sonido de los choques entre su lanza y las "espadas" del hombre azul hacían eco en el estrecho de una pequeña habitación lo suficientemente amplia para dos personas que portaban armas punzantes.

\- Si no puedes usar su mente, entonces explota el cuerpo.

Notó que el peso soportado del hombre había disminuido, haciendo que la fuerza empleada por si mismo lo impulsara hacia adelante, como tal, el hombre de azul no dudo en hacer palanca con una llave a su brazo pero antes de que el hombre lograra arrojarlo a la pared modificó su postura para permitirle zafarse, aprovechando la diferencia de tamaños dio una patada a la pared frente a él para lograr deslizarse por las piernas del hombre azul y tomar su espalda desprevenida. El hombre luego ajustó su posición con un ágil salto girando de forma horizontal en su propio eje y al mismo tiempo dando un alón sobre su lanza.

Una vez que pudo sentir la fuerza que alaba de él no opuso resistencia y se movió hacia delante e intentar usar el reverso de su arma pero el hombre logro desviar el movimiento con una de sus espadas y en un último intento antes de que el hombre lograra apuñalarlo con su otra arma lanzo un codazo con dirección a su estomago.

\- Buen intento pero el enemigo no expondrá sus puntos vitales sin que eso implique una ganancia mayor e inmediata y en medio de un combata no hay tiempo para las conversaciones, solo es permisible si debes recaudar información pero recuerda no dar nada importante.

Bueno, admitía que ese último movimiento no fue el más brillante pero no había tenido muchas alternativas, lo único que le ayudo a salir del agarre de hierro del sujeto era el ángulo de su posición, en una pelea real tal acción podría llegar a ser falta o una escapatoria para ganar distancia pero para un simple maestril tal acción podría ser permitido sin ninguna clase de repercusiones.

\- Prepárate.

Una vez dicho eso preparé mi lanza para dar el golpe certero, puede que no tuviera mucho tiempo con estas lecciones pero había entendido los métodos de su instructor perfectamente. No estaba practicando para la autodefensa, aquí lo importante era la eficacia del arte de la matanza, no siempre fue así, hacia algunos meses uno de sus muchos instructores le había comentado sobre un amigo de la juventud, resulta que dicho tipos de maestros no eran muy comunes, estaban más orientados a la matanza que a la defensa, por eso no eran muy recomendados y era muy extraño encontrar uno de origen inglés.

De hecho su actual instructor estaba lejos de tener algún rasgo ingleses, tenia cabello azul con una larga cola aunque su corte de cabello no era largo pero la cola llegaba hasta la cintura, la forma de la cara el igual que la suya aunque menos cuadrada, ojos similares pero rojos, tampoco era muy alto, un detalle muy dominante para cualquier oriental, musculoso pero con una constitución delgada, era el sueño húmedo de cualquier chica y el ideal de cualquier hombre.

Hasta donde sabia, había sido recomendado por uno de sus antiguos instructores, el hombre era irlandés, su acento rustico e impersonal lo delataban, su familia venía de una muy larga tradición del arte de la lanza pero se habían mezclado con los asiáticos hace algunos 300 años, según su tradición, cada tres generaciones debían volver a Irlanda para mezclarse con los suyos y demostrar el resultado del tiempo que esas generaciones estuvieron fuera, era algún extraño ritual donde se competía casi al punto de la muerte, muchos habían llegado a morir en ello pero su continua progenie se aseguraba de que uno siempre estuviera vivo, y su maestro era uno que había superado la prueba de manera exitosa, la prueba definitiva era que aún conservaba un extraño tatuaje rojo desde su torso que se extendía por todo el brazo derecho.

Una vez preparado, maestros y estudiantes arremetieron entre ellos, ambos golpes representaban una muerte segura por lo que solo había lugar para una acción, defensa o ataque. Como ambos se habían lanzado entre sí, la acción a tomar seria atacar u optar por desviar la cuchilla para no quedar ensartado para generar una apertura.

\- No está mal, veo que tomaste muy buena decisión.

Por supuesto, no era un suicida, no era más fuerte, más rápido o mas abril, pretender tal cosa sería un error que me llevarían a la muerte antes de darse cuenta, por lo tanto lo único que garantizaba un poco más su supervivencia era tomar la opción de desviar la punta de las cuchillas en formación de pico y quedar en un punto muerto. La punta de lanza quedó donde debería estar la vena cava superior, tratar de dañar el corazón de manera directa estaba fuera de cuestión, esa era una zona que estaba destinada a ser protegida sobre cualquier otra excepto el cuello y la cabeza donde estaba el cerebro, su lugar de elección es una zona que estaba en todo el cuerpo y las posibilidades de daño sobre ella era más elevado que las dos anteriores.

No soñaba con la victoria pues en situaciones reales su maestro lo hubiera matado en un sin número de veces, pero una muerte mutua forzaría a cambiar el panorama, sobre todo si se trataba de una práctica rutinaria. Sabía que dicha práctica era demencial desde el punto de vista exterior pero sus maestro y él habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo donde su edad quedaría anulada e inexistente, pero en si, esto no era nada nuevo, desde el inicio de la humanidad las personas eran sacadas de su zona de confort para sobrevivir, sin importar las circunstancias o la adversidad, en este caso él no era especial, solo uno más del montón y eso lo impulsaba para lograr la diferencia, no sería considerado como un mediocre, no cuando podía corregir la situación, con eso su práctica de lanza había llegado a su fin.

\- Recuerda alimentarte tanto como puedas, la nutrición es una parte fundamental para esto.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, espero nuestro próximo mástil pronto – por desgracia o para mi suerte su madre llegaría en unos minutos como era costumbre, tiempo suficiente para cambiar las ropas por unas que no estuvieran empapadas de sudor, luego entrego el arma tallada de madera a su instructor como de costumbre, era irracional pensar en el uso de armas reales para sus sesiones semanales, aparte de que resultaría ilegal levantar un arma contra un menor el riesgo de accidente era muy elevado, sin importar su nivel de habilidad, así que tras la llegada de su madre se despidió con un apretón de manos para dirigirse a una celestial ducha.

* * *

 **Como prometí aquí están los términos utilizados para los que son nativos de Harry Potter y desconozcan la serie fate stay night**

 **fate stay night, Typemoon**

 **Circuitos Mágicos**

Son un sistema pseudo-nervioso que se propaga a través del cuerpo humano y lo que califica a una persona para ser un mago . Sus funciones normales son actuar como caminos que convierten la Fuerza Vital en energía mágica, pero los humanos aprendieron cómo controlarla y usarla para realizar misterios.

Son lo que conecta el mundo material con el plano astral, los caminos que se conectan con los fundamentos subyacentes de los Grandes Rituales. Si la energía mágica es la fuerza que actualiza las reglas de una Fundación Taumatúrgica. En el sistema, entonces los Circuitos Mágicos son las tuberías que convierten la energía mágica y transmiten esa energía del mago al sistema.


	3. Jugando a las escondidas

**A/N;** Se que prometí que la longitud de los capítulos deberían ser más larga pero en el intento pude notar algo que como lector ignoraba, así que mientras daba forma a la historia me tope con ese detalle, las historias con el género de misterio y acción en la misma página no pueden ser tan extensas como originalmente pretendía, eso arruinaría la trama y mataría todo el misterio. Por lo tanto una vez tomando eso en cuenta trabajé de la manera más eficiente posible, como siempre las opiniones son como un tesoro, estaré ansioso por ellas, espero que les guste mi trabajo.

También doy las gracias a **Lord Makurus** por su apoyo, cada comentario y opinión o crítica constructiva que viene de ti, para mí es como un cumplido, espero que te siga gustando mi historia por que por cada capítulo procurare siempre ir mejorando, de verdad, gracias hermano.

 **Advertencia legal**

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y los términos utilizados tampoco. Tampoco lo es todo lo referente a Fate Stay Night o cualquier otra serie que puedan reconocer, los términos utilizados en este trabajo, todo este proyecto está realizado con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Aviso**

En este capítulo aparecerá una pequeña muestra de lo que muchas personas podrían considerar ofensivo y cruel, es una de las razones porque la historia está calificada como "M" así que, si usted es sensible le recomiendo no leerlo, queda bajo su responsabilidad seguir de aquí en adelante.

"El pensamiento humano" = Pensando.

\- El pensamiento humano = Hablando.

 _ **\- ¡Explosión!, "Refuerzo"**_ Hechizos u acciones mágicas

* * *

Miércoles 22 de abril del 1987, Leeds, Yorkshire, Inglaterra.

Hoy era un día muy especial, el personal del parque había sido premiado con un pequeño viaje a las Armerías Reales, el museo Nacional del Reino Unido de Armas y Armaduras. La verdad era que a pesar de que el personal y el bosque eran privilegiados, me extrañaba el arrepentimiento. El gobierno había decidido "recompensar por el trabajo arduo" a todo el personal, todo el mundo recibió regalos costosos y extravagantes, al mismo tiempo, sorprendentemente los diferentes tipos de agencias abrieron sus servicios sin prerrequisitos, los bancos están disponibles con cuentas a largo plazo y los impuestos fueron cancelados,

"Están comprando la lealtad de todo el personal"

Por supuesto no todos han asistido al tour, algunos prefirieron quedarse en casa con sus hijos y familiares o simplemente descansar, así como al final solo asistieron a un pequeño grupo seis personas, cinco adultos, dos mujeres, entre la cual estaba Scarlett, tres hombres y Fue un lugar interesante para visitar, no todos los días disfrutamos de una caminata con una vista interesante. Allí podríamos observar los diferentes diseños y estilos de las armaduras medievales, estilo vikingo, celta, persa, griego japonés y romano con armas como espadas de toda clase, hachas, alabardas, cuchillos, dagas, arcos, báculos, escudos, pero hubo una vez La historia, la habilidad y la vida útil.

\- Estoy seguro de que esto es como un día de helado para ti, tómalo como un premio para ser educado, comer todas las verduras y siempre tomar una ducha.

\- Siempre soy bueno sabes, además, si quiero ser mas fuerte debo ir al lugar de todo, pero si, este lugar es genial.

\- ¿Qué es más grande que lo que pensamos?

\- Si, si, no debo hablar con extraños, no puedo irme lejos y no debo tomar nada.

\- ¿Cuál es la otra regla?

\- No puedo liberar un falcón.

Durante algún momento en la primera semana de diciembre había encontrado un nido de aves migratorias en una de mis rondas con Francis, desde que cumplió los siete años había comenzado a patrullar pequeños sectores del bosque con el guardabosques siempre y cuando no se adentraran demasiado, no es que se sintiera inseguro con él, solo era que Scarlett consideraba que aún era muy pequeño para deambular por la floresta donde quedaba fuera de su supervision, en serio, la mujer creía que le daría algún especie de infarto cuando tratara de acercarse a los animales, solo porque estos de alguna manera siempre estaban a la defensiva con él, no importaba que tan dócil fueran, los animales siempre se mantenía alertas a su alrededor, jamás le quitaban los ojos de encima, algunos incluso lo habían atacado, por ello cada vez que hablaba de una mascota siempre estaban los "pero", aún así, siempre podía contar con el apoyo de Erik, gracias a él pudo obtener una, cuando encontró al pichón a penas había salido del cascarón, Falcón siendo un halcón peregrino se convirtió en una especie en peligro de extinción debido al uso de pesticidas, en las últimas tres décadas.

Ese día había encontrado a su madre muerta sobre la nieve y su nido destruido, los halcones peregrinos podían tener una nidada hasta de siete polluelos pero cuando habían revisado solo queda uno, Francis le había dicho que su especie era muy territorial y que no eran extraños los enfrentamientos con aves de otro tipo como las águilas. Al parecer fue el único sobreviviente de alguna clase de limpieza, una lucha de poder, la selección natural, claro que no se había librado de la muerte sin ningún rasguño, de hecho el ave estaba al borde de la muerte pero con los cuidados adecuados y el tiempo el pichón prospero, entonces se intereso en el, lo alimento, ayudo a curarlo, le hizo compañía, la cría se convirtió en su amiga, unos días después Scarlett le había dicho que podía cuidar al pichón de manera más personal, tal vez porque demostró mas interés en el ave que en cualquier persona al azar, quien sabe, lo importante era que ahora podía visitar y cuidarlo cuando quisiera.

Podía decir que el pájaro era tan poco interesado como él cuando se trata de otros animales, pero al menos no era agresivo, recordaba muy bien los intentos de morderlo cuando había ayudado a curarlo pero extrañamente desde entonces lo comenzó a tolerar y luego nunca se quiso separa de su persona, incluso durante sus periodos escolares salía del bosque para estar junto a él durante unos momentos, entonces eso le dio algo que pensar, el pájaro siempre podía saber donde estaba, no importa donde, siempre lo encontraba, como si estuvieran conectados, al ver que no podía deshacerse del pichón entonces le dio un nombre. Recordaba que durante el tiempo que Falcón estuvo herido se encontraba practicando con su magia sobre las propiedades físicas que esta podría representar en un ser vivo, pensó que si su energía lo volvía más fuerte y lo ayudaba a sanar entonces esta replicaría los efectos sobre otro ser viviente pero, tenía varios problemas con su hipótesis, la primera es que el mundo natural estaba plagado con la energía que inicialmente nombró magia, pensaba que la solitaria energía combinada con el OD podría en teoría crear o replicar un fenómeno en escala, de cierta manera tenía razón pero al mismo tiempo estaba equivocado.

Entonces fue cuando tuvo que modificar su teoría de las energías y razono que no eran dos como pensaba, por un lado se encontraba la energía interior, aquella que tenia cada ser viviente, algunos más que otros pero todo ser llevaba esa fuente en su interior, luego estaba lo que inicialmente pensó que era la magia, la enorme sopa que estaba en todas partes al mismo tiempo y finalmente la combinación, el producto final, este era un fenómeno creado que inicialmente estaba ausente pero que tenía un rastro de las dos anteriores aunque exudaba una presencia diferente, era como si el OD representara el agua en una sopa, la energía natural del medio ambiente el olor y el producto final fueron la receta preparada y lista para consumir, entonces bajo esa analogía el orden de las diferentes energías sería, OD, la fuerza vital interior, "Mana" la escancia del medio ambiente que inicialmente pensó que era magia pero resulto ser un condimento mas y "magia" que resultaría ser la sopa completa, el corte en su mejilla lo podía asegurar.

El nombre y entendimiento de Mana no fue algo que inventara de la noche a la mañana, fue un conocimiento que surgió del abismo oscuro en su interior donde estaba el destello distante, si pudiera acceder al destello entonces estaba seguro que podría recordar su vida pero por desgracia la única manera de vislumbrar ese lugar era por medio de los sueños donde no gozaba de libertad y solo era un espectador de escenas ajenas a su persona, tal vez porque lo poco que podía conservar de los sueños fuera porque en el 90% de las ocasiones siempre se encontraba desde una perspectiva adulta, otras en su minoría eran de adolescencia, como si fueran de personas completamente separadas, pero volviendo al punto anterior…

Ahora con más comprensión del… sistema mágico podía provocar algún que otro efecto exterior, uno de ellos era transmitir el OD a otro ser vivo para sanar heridas y lesiones leves como moretones y rasguños, como lo fue en los diferentes cortes en una de las patas de Falcón, fue desde ese momento que el pájaro era tan insistente, por lo tanto, tras otro pequeño uso de su poder, uno que le permitía comprender mejor los objetos y en pequeña medida los seres vivos, encontró una pequeña parte de él en el ave, una vinculación, por eso el pájaro era diferente, podía testificar que nunca había sido entrenado pero luego de que su energía estuviera dentro del ave, si había alguna clase de domador mágico ningún entrenador profesional podría decir lo contrario, de hecho, el halcón era más peculiar de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, por lo poco que había observado, su mascota estaba desarrollando un estado de consciencia similar al de un individuo pensante y por extraño que fuera sus conocidos parecían aceptar el anormal pájaro como "una de las muchas cosas extrañas rodeándolo", así que todos hacían un encogimientos de hombros y volvían a sus asuntos, por ello, cuando se había apuntado al viaje sabía que como tantas otras veces Falcón lo seguiría, por esa razón, si mantenía a su mascota dentro de la jaula podría llevarlo con él, no tenían problemas siempre y cuando un adulto se comprometiera, de allí la pequeña conversación sobre el reglamento de su madre.

\- A su derecha podrán encontrar la Falcata Pre-Ibérica **;** Era la espada de los primeros pobladores de la península Ibérica, con la que lucharon las batallas de la época. Su original diseño está adaptada para penetrar en horizontal, Esta espada fue usada sobre todo por los pueblo Íberos y Celtíberos antes de la llegada del imperio romano, este tipo de espada lo podemos incluir en el género de "espadas de antenas", siendo sin duda esta la más extendida en la Península Ibérica, no se ha vuelto a repetir en la historia, pero tiene una funcionalidad fuera de toda duda y la hace única, puede que su diseño no les parezca tan impresionante como sus hermanas aquí pero les aseguro que es tan mortal como cualquier otra cuchilla, en manos de un nativo podría ser el equivalente al disparo de un cañón, personalmente, no me gustaría estar en el extremo receptor del sujeto.

La espada era interesante, no negaría la mortalidad solo porque su diseño no fuera tan seductor, esta era una recuperación en algún lugar remoto del mundo, su oxidado mango y la hoja estaban en una etapa de deterioro con alguna que otra rasgadura o grieta, podía ver que a pesar de los esfuerzos de conservación el color dorado que una vez deslumbró la espada ahora solo era un recordatorio pálido de lo que una vez fue, era triste ver un tesoro así en las últimas curvas de su vida. De pronto Falcón comenzó a hacer ruidos y aletear en su jaula, traba de calmarlo pero parecía que estaba alarmado por algo, según sabía los animales podían presentir algún tipo de desastre natural pero dudaba que fuera algo tan extravagante como un temblor o un tsunami.

\- Niña, controla tu mascota, el acuerdo fue que ambos estarían tranquilos

\- Perdone señor, normalmente Falcón siempre es tranquilo, no sé qué le pasa.

\- Solo trata de que se calle, interrumpes mi trabajo y…

¡BOOOOOM!

Lo último que pudo ver fue fuego, vidrio y trozos de concreto por todas partes como metralla, sentía como si la explosión hubiera quemado cada las pestañas las, las personas que estaban junto a él por los aires y su guía malhumorado muerto por alguna clase de bola ígnea que se expandió como un explosivo, después todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Adeline Woodgate era una ex-Gryffindor de la generación que creció y lucho contra los tiempos turbulentos y los brutos asesinos de "tú sabes quién", ella era una nacida de Muggles que se involucró con la resistencia en la década de la tragedia de los Potter, fue una lástima, había conocido a Lily con las regulares visitas a los búhos del castillo de Hogwarts con regularidad cuando ambas necesitaban enviar cartas a sus seres amados, a medida que sus encuentros fueron creciendo la amistad se fue formando y para su séptimo año eran inseparables, recordaba muy bien cuan feliz había sido junto a James quien había madurado a finales de sus años en el castillo, conoció a todos lo merodeadores y fue testigo de algunas de sus aventuras, no conoció toda su vida pues su amistad comenzó en momentos tensos luego del "evento sangre sucia" cuando para aquel entonces su amigo Snape sepulto la amistad que tanto él como Lily compartieron durante cinco largos años de constantes desacuerdos.

Le dolió mucho la muerte de la amiga que conoció en aquellos momentos de simpatía cuando se comunicaban con sus familias quienes no podían compartir el mundo de la magia, ambas encontraron refugio una en la otra y cuando aquel fatídico día de Halloween llegó, ella junto con el mundo mágico sintió que se derrumbó todo, pero aquel día maldito no fue una tragedia total por que el mundo mágico y ella conocieron una esperanza, un destello de luz en medio de las tinieblas, su hijo, "el niño que vivió" pudo derrotar al sociópata y sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, desde ese día había tomado la decisión de luchar contra los criminales que pensaban en los de su "clase" como meros desechos de barro contaminantes y ladrones de su sociedad, con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una joven Auror, quienes eran el equivalente a la policía en mundo de la magia, desde entonces había arrestado a una gran cantidad de los seguidores del innombrable, fue tan buena que durante algún tiempo estuvo bajo la tutela del mismísimo Alastor Moody, pero el tipo estaba completamente loco, era cierto que odiaba a los criminales pero eso no les daba el derecho a actuar igual que ellos, por eso abandonó su tutela y continuo como un agente notable en el ministerio.

Había tomado unos días libres de su deber para visitar el museo de armas en Leeds, unos días de placer sería bueno para su cuerpo maltratado por los muchos duelos a muerte contra los criminales, ella estaba a unas esquinas del Royal Armouries pero cuando noto a las personas dirigir sus miradas al cielo pudo ver una especie de nube que sobresalía sobre las de origen natural, ho si, ella conocía muy bien aquel patrón, puede que para los Muggle todo pareciera como alguna clase de efectos especiales como si estuvieran grabando alguna película pero ella sabia mejor… así que no dudo cuando saco su varita e invocó su espíritu guardia, de su varita mágica salió una niebla blanca-azul que luego tomo la forma de búfalo unos instante después escuchó el sonido del aire siendo succionado, retorciendo en sí mismo con borrones de color donde aparecieron quince personas, todos con un rango de edad similar a ella, algunos parecían diecisiete, recién graduados de Hogwarts, hombres y mujeres con una mirada de determinación, pero el que más destacaba era un anciano de color de piel clara con cabello rubio desarreglado y un ojo que parecía estar sin control, girando sin ninguna clase de sentido, todo lo contrario a su ojo bueno, con una mirada que no dejaba lugar para cualquier tipo de duda.

Normalmente no le gusta estar en la presencia del anciano pero no podía rechazar cualquier clase de ayuda, seria soberbio pensar tal cosa, no con la explosión que acababa de escuchar, ella no había sobrevivido solo por tener buenas intenciones y un ideal, puede que los métodos del viejo fueran discutibles pero el hombre era eficiente, lo necesitaba, después de todo él era su superior.

\- Sabía que esos bastardos no estarían tranquilos, ¡prepárense, recuerden todo su entrenamiento, el mínimo error podría quitarles la vida, no duden porque ellos no los consideraran, vamos!

* * *

No podía moverse…

El chillido en sus tímpanos y las personas borrosas inundaban toda su vista, era como aquel día en el bosque cuando sus circuitos estallaron todo lo que estaba en su alrededor, joder, no estaba muerto eso era bueno pero a pesar de su mala visión podía asegurar de que el guía no fue el único que murió por la explosión, había una mujer frente a él, una morena de piel oscura ojos fríos sin ningún brillo, cabello largo y ondulado, vestido de una sola pieza negro y zapatos de tacón a juego. La mitad del rostro de la mujer estaba quemado, producto de las llamas, vestido rasgado por la explosión entre los objetos y a falta de un tacón, puede que lo perdiera en el aire, la mitad de su cuerpo aun humeaba, oliendo a rostizado pero algo que le llamo la atención fue su expresión. Sus cejas finas y rostizadas como la mitad de su rostro estaban ligeramente levantadas, su boca destruida y faltante de de dientes tenia huecos sobresalientes de su mejilla, ya sean por la metralla de todo lo que salió disparado o las llamas, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, eso denotaba sorpresa pero no pánico, en resumen el evento fue tan repentino que la mujer no tuvo tiempo para siquiera saber que la golpeo, como máximo la mujer podía pasar por unos cuarenta, no podía decirlo con precisión por el rostro desfigurado.

Por su parte estaba tan inerte como la muerta frente a él, no se sorprendería si lo tomaran como un cadáver mas… luego la preocupación llegó, Scarlett, el personal, Falcón. Podía recordar que ella se encontraba junto con él en el momento que todo paso, Falcón estaba en su jaula y los otros miembros del personal estaban detrás del grupo que exploto. Trato de salir del aturdimiento pero uno de sus brazos estaba atrapado con una de las pesadas armaduras y los muñecos de cera de los caballos, cuando trato de buscar a Scarlett su vista fue lo suficientemente clara para ver lo que estaba pasando, las personas estaba arrinconados en una esquina como alguna clase de prisioneros cuando estaban negociando con terroristas, en este caso los "terroristas" vestían con una extraña clase de túnica de cuerpo completo de color negro con alguna pieza de cuero al azar en el pecho y llevaban mascaras grises que parecían del molde de algún maniquí sin facciones.

Uno de ellos apuntó con alguna clase de vara a un hombre de edad avanzada para que de la punta de la "vara" luego salió una especie de chispa roja que lo golpeo, luego comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, como si la extraña chispa la causara un inmenso dolor, no lo podía asegurar por que el pitido aun retumbaba en su cabeza pero las personas parecían aterradas, otros parecían poder levitar espadas para ser lanzadas como proyectiles y encertarlos, otros tenían a un hombre contra la pared y era quemado vivo, parálisis como piedra, explosiones como si tuvieran atados con explosivos, otros parecían zombis, pero fue un joven tal vez de quince o dieciséis el que tomó la atención del que parecía ser el líder, el muchacho trato de huir, pensó que tal vez lo conseguiría y el porqué lo dejaban escapar pero de un momento a otro el hombre corpulento levanto su vara y de ella broto una luz verde, la misma luz que surgió de él cuando no tenia control de sus circuitos, entonces desde su perspectiva fue como si todo fue desarrollara en cámara lenta, el "rayo" que broto del la rama impacto en el chico, luego su cuerpo cayó como una muñeca de trapo y supo que paso.

Estos tipos eran usuarios de magia como él, si su comprensión hasta el momento no le estaba jugando una mala pasada entonces significaba que la "vara" era el catalizador del OD, interesante, era la primera vez que presenciaba magia de otro usuario. Si estos tipos usaban sus poderes con fines de terrorismo era lógico que pensara que debería de existir una fuerza que se especializara en este tipo esos asuntos, aunque podía observar el método pero aun así, no sabia las implicaciones físicas.

¿Podían aplicar magia a sus cuerpos como él?

¿Qué tan hábiles eran?

¿Qué tipo de método utilizaban?

¿Cuáles disciplinas disponibles tenían?

¿Aumentaban su fuerza, velocidad, reacción o alguna cualidad?

Si eran magos con años conociendo la magia, estaba seguro que asegurarían sus bases de antemano antes de atacar a un lugar lleno de personas normales, tenían que tener algún método de defensa contra cualquier sorpresa como las balas, veneno gases patógenos o cualquier método de aturdimiento que el mundo pudiera representar y de no ser así…

¿Acaso la magia era de conocimiento común y no se había dado cuenta?

¿Era algo tan normal que todo mundo estaba consciente de ella pero nadie se molestó en mencionarlo?

No… Estaba seguro de que las cosas místicas no eran mas que leyendas para el mundo, por que de lo contrario estaba seguro que este tipo de cosas en particular provocarían el caos total, las armas no serian en base a solo ciencia cuando estas podían mejorarse en algunas partes, estos tipos tenían que estar rompiendo muchas reglas.

¿Dónde demonios estaban las bombas lacrimógenas, las balas o el ejército?

¿Por qué no había llegado alguna fuerza gubernamental del país para ayudar a los ciudadanos?

Sean cuales sean los motivos todas sus preguntas fueron dejadas de lado cuando uno de los chicos de negro levito a Scarlett que aun estaba inconsciente por la explosión y la colocó frente al aparentemente líder para que luego comenzaran a manosear todo su cuerpo, fue allí donde pasó de un modo analítico a depredador, listo para arremeter con cualquier cosa que pudiera.

\- Miren que tenemos aquí, un sucio Muggle listo para divertir a sus superiores, en serio, no sé porqué tanto escándalo, les dije que todo sería un simple golpe contra estos seres inferiores.

\- ¡Meh! Seriamente, tanta preparación solo por nada.

\- Puede que sea un sucio Muggle pero es uno bonito, yo digo que aprovechemos la situación.

\- ¡Yo voy primero! Recuerden que fui quien la encontró.

\- ¡Cállense!

Fenrir Greyback se divertía mucho, a él le causaba gracia cada vez que los nuevos reclutas se emocionaba, le recordaba a sus días cuando solo era un pequeño cachorro hambriento por la sangre, la caza, la emoción, de cierta manera se podía decir que era diferente al resto de los magos convencionales en el mundo, solo eran unos débiles que no podían soportar cualquier tipo de herida. Durante su vida como hombre lobo se había sumergido en la complejidad del vasto mundo, luchando con diferente criaturas, seres y magos, contrariamente como pensaría todo el mundo él no era un loco que solo disfrutaba sembrar el caos, no, no negaría que era un asesino despiadado o cualquier clase de crimen que le implicaran, había cometido tantos que perdió la cuanta hace mucho tiempo, lo único importante para él era el placer de la emocionante casería, no había sangra más sabrosa que la de una presa resistente, una que pudiera luchar, tal sensación era estupenda.

Su única voluntad y deseo cuando se unió a las fuerzas del mago oscuro llamado Lord Voldemort era y seguían siendo la batalla, no esa estúpida idea de supremacía que todos sus cómplices compartían, el mundo mágico que se jactaba de su poderío no era más que un pequeño remanso con siglos de atraso a la hora de compararlo con su contraparte, el mundo de los Muggles, él por su parte siempre ha estado entre ambos, luchando y sobreviviendo, habían muchas cosas del lado Muggle que los magos ignoraban, tan peligrosas y viles que los magos jamás podrían imaginar, bestias disfrazadas de ovejas, deambulando entre la multitud sin ser notadas, había luchado con algunas de ellas, no siempre salió victorioso, no todas las veces huyó, sobrevivir a tales peligros fue lo que le dio su fuerza, una a la que un mago convencional solo podría soñar, tanto que incluso el mismo señor oscuro jamás abandonaba su varita frente a él, sus largos años lo habían convertido en una amenaza. Había peleado con razas que despedazarían a los magos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pocos eran los magos que pudieron sobrevivir cuando sus ideales chocaban, los únicos que podían sobrevivir eran los que mordía, y los poderosos como lo eran el señor oscuro y ese mestizo que le dejó una cicatriz en su pecho, nunca había enfrentado al mago que azotó la comunidad mágica pero sí tenía un pequeño historial cuando se trataba del mestizo.

Al ser un hombre lobo superior a la media había ganado algunas habilidades muy interesantes, creció en términos de poder a un ritmo que solo unos pocos podían presumir pero si lo que su manada le había contado era cierto… los maldito vampiros pronto se pondrán en movimiento, otra especie que los magos subestimaban mucho, si solo comprendieran el peligro que esos malditos no-muertos representan entonces tomarían ciertas cosas con un enfoque diferente, pero volviendo a la escena frente a él.

\- Vamos Capitán, deja que los nuevos se diviertan, no todos los días podemos festejar – Era divertido ver como el chico a cargo trataba de imponer su compromiso, era joven y esta prueba determinaría quieres eran de valor en el grupo de inadaptados.

\- Lo siento señor pero solo procuro que estos imbéciles no olviden que estas cucarachas pueden ser… una presa fácil pero los Aurores pueden llegar en cualquier momento, recuerde que solo estamos aquí para "eso".

\- La pequeña sangre sucia, esa perra a encarcelado a miembros importantes de nuestras fuerzas.

\- Tranquilo recluta, no se ha pedido tus pensamientos, ahora cállate y mantén a estos idiotas alertas, deberían llegar pronto.

\- Están aquí – Su nariz era una herramienta mas útil que cualquiera de sus acompañantes, ella era quien siempre le advertía de alguna clase de magia presente, nunca le fallaba, eso fue lo que pudo identificar ciertos olores, entre ellos su "misión" y el maldito anciano que tantos problemas le habían ocasionado durante los años, si el viejo pensaba que lo atraparía estaba muy equivocado, el arcaico no valía su tiempo.

* * *

 **- _¡Confundus!_**

Adeline estaba preocupada, los ataques furtivos de los seguidores del innombrable nunca fueron tan atrevidos cuando se trataba de atacar Muggles, siempre fue a una casa o un pequeño pueblo distante apartado del mundo, no algo tan drástico y escandaloso como en medio de una ciudad tan poblada don el secreto de la magia estaría bajo peligro. En todos sus años de Auror jamás había visto una acción tan imprudente, ellos solos no podrían cubrir todo eso, iban a necesitar la intervención de todo el ministerio de forma inmediata y estaba preocupada, las diferentes fuentes de información que habían recaudado de los prisioneros y observadores de los individuos más buscados les dijeron que el famoso criminal Fenrir Greyback había sido visto en las fronteras de Transylvania con un gran número de hombres lobo, se estaban preparando para alguna clase de evento, eso explicaría el repentino aumento de sus números de manera tan elevada pero si pudiera apresar al criminal su pequeño ejército comenzaría a dispersarse, era un riesgo que la desintegración del grupo produjera mas ataque a los Muggles y otros magos pero ante la posibilidad de guerra, por minúscula que fuera, era mejor mantenerlos separados donde eran débiles.

Así que en vista a los recientes eventos no se rendiría en el caso de encontrar al líder de los hombres lobo, sabía que si lo enfrentaba sola moriría pero con el aumento del número las posibilidades eran prometedoras, sin pensarlo más se armó de valor y ataco junto a sus aliados. El primer hechizo con destino a aturdir fue bloqueado por el cadáver de uno de los Muggles, el difunto había sido levitado para bloquear el aturdido como un muro de carne, no le dedico mucho tiempo a mirar los alrededores pero podía ver cierta masacre, los criminales no tuvieron ninguna clase de misericordia, esas bestias.

 **- _¡Incendio!_**

 _ **\- ¡Entrail-Expelling Curse!**_

 _ **\- ¡Expelliarmus!**_

 _ **\- ¡Flagrate!**_

 _ **\- ¡Hex Deflection, Protego!**_

¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Crack! ¡Boom!

Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, su primera prioridad era evacuar a los prisioneros pero a medida que trataba de buscar la seguridad de los Muggles los Mortifagos respondieron como si leyeran sus pensamientos, sus hechizos iban desde unos simple hasta algunos viciosos incluso habían usado las diferentes armas del museo para matar algún prisionero que intentara escapar, tenían que minimizar las víctimas, los magos oscuros habían preparado el terreno de antemano y avanzar era todo un desafío, en un descuido uno de sus compañeros le había dado la espalda a dos mortifagos para ser atravesado por una de las numerosas espadas espaciadas por todo el lugar en una combinación del los hechizos de levitación y engrosamiento, el resultado fue brutal, atravesado, cortado por la mitad y ensartado a una de las paredes.

¡Boooooooooooooom!

Durante largos minutos que parecieron horas enfrentaron los mortifagos con valor pero las astutas serpientes habían demostrado ser muy hábiles, matando a muchos de su lado, tanto Muggles como a sus agentes, matando sin discriminación alguna, no hubo piedad, había sangre por todos lados, miembros cortados cuerpos por los aires como muñecos de trapo, fue una masacre, lo peor era que durante algún momento de su escolta a los prisioneros había perdido cualquier rastro del hombre lobo.

 **¡Rooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!**

El rugido fue tan bestial, el rugido fue producido por una figura formada por llamas que devoraban todo a su paso, entonces el fuego empezó a mutar y formó una gigantesca manada de bestias abrasadoras: llameantes serpientes, quimeras y dragones se alzaban y descendían y volvían a alzarse, alimentándose de objetos inservibles acumulados durante siglos, metiéndolos en fauces provistas de colmillos o lanzándolos lejos con las garras de las patas; cientos de trastos saltaban por los aires antes de ser consumidos por aquel infierno, fue enorme, fue el mal, un mal con ganas de devorarlo todo. Tenían que moverse, de lo contrario solo serian unas víctimas mas del despiadado fuego del infierno, ella había resistido mucho, entre el insoportable calor, la fatiga, las heridas y el caos, sin embargo el constante desgaste le estaba pasando factura, puede ser que fuera buena pero eso no le aseguraba la victoria cuando habían entrado en una emboscada, esto era el infierno, en un último momento había tratado de salvar a una rubia pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosas el Mortifago que la tenia de rodillas y atada con una cuerda había desaparecido por lo que algún tipo de Traslator oculto.

"Mierda, esa mujer no era la única que esos enfermos raptaron"

\- Debemos retirarnos este lugar está a punto de caerse en pedazos – Las llamas del "Dragón" no eran llamas comunes y nada aseguraba que pudieran extinguir el fuego, tratar de apagar el monstruo solo dejaría mas perdidas, lo mejor que podían hacer por el momento era evacuar a los heridos, rescatados y criminales neutralizados, eso fue lo que pensó antes de ver a una pequeña niña correr a uno de los Mortifagos a la distancia - ¡Regresa!

\- ¡Woodgate, debemos salir o el Fiendfyre nos matara a todos!

No pudo identificar de quién era la voz, lo único que podía ver era a la pequeña niña ir hacia uno de los Mortifago que aun estaba en el lugar donde anteriormente estaban los secuestrados, de los cuales la mayoría era mujeres, seguramente su madre era una de las víctimas, ¡Merlin!, todo era un desastre, luego vio como la pequeña se había sostenido de la túnica de uno de los maleantes antes de desaparecer.

\- ¡Debemos atraparlos, hay una niña con ellos, la mataran!

\- ¡Es demasiado tarde, retrocede, hay que esperar los refuerzos!

\- ¡No! – Aún había esperanza, había visto a todos los Mortifagos tomar algo de sus túnicas antes de desaparecer, lo que significaba que el Traslator debería estar ahí, - ¡Busquen en sus túnicas, si los que atrapamos también tienen un Traslator, aun podemos rescatar a esas personas!

\- ¡Encontré uno!

\- ¡Quiero un escuadrón de tantas personas como se pueda conmigo, el resto se quedará fuera esperando refuerzos!, **_¡Petrificus Totalus!_ **¡Montad sus escobas! – Así, apuntó su varita y dejó como una tabla al infeliz que había capturado, luego tomó el dispositivo de transporte y junto a un grupo desapareció mientras que los prisioneros eran evacuados con un conjuro de levitación.

* * *

\- ¡Qué demonios suc…!

El pobre infeliz con el que se había tele-transportado nunca tubo la oportunidad de hacer cualquier clase de cosa tras haber sido sorprendido, había esperado de manera paciente mientras los magos se mataban unos a otros. Cuando Scarlett había desaparecido en lo que pareció ser una succión retorcida del aire todas sus alarmas se dispararon de una manera que pareció volverlo loco, fue tal que mientras permaneció oculto, esperando una oportunidad de rescatarla que por unos segundos pensó que todo su sigilo fue completamente en vano, pero el resultado final fue que el hombre se desangró tras la puñalada y una tajada en la zona yugular de la garganta, justamente debajo de la máscara en la manzana de Adán, nada mal para una simple cuchilla.

Por más preparado que pensara estar, no sería un oponente para cualquiera de los tipos de túnicas oscuras, la variedad y la facilidad con la que manipulaban el Mana del medio ambiente era monstruosa, como si la propia energía mística no representara ninguna clase de riesgo para ellos, fue como si en su interior solo hubiera Mana en vez de OD, claro en teoría, si el individuo sólo portara eso, no tendría la preocupación constante de morir al tratar de absorber la energía ambiental y luego realizar el misterio a no ser que fuera por agotamiento, su conclusión era que el lanzamiento de un hechizo no era infinito, ninguna clase de ser podría tener una fuente de energía ilimitada, solo podía sospechar que el constante uso del Mana sin la unión del OD era más débil pero menos fatigante.

Su desplazamiento junto al bastardo que ahora era un simple muerto fue increíblemente conveniente, todos sus movimientos eran bajo la suposición de que al ser del mismo grupo, todos tendrían el mismo punto de reunión, una vez estos "aparecieran" de un punto A en un lugar B para luego comenzar su dispersión y reunirse en otra ubicación determinada en caso de que sus perseguidores lograran hacer lo mismo o rastrear sus posiciones, un movimiento muy prudente.

¿Cómo pudo matar a uno de ellos si no era rival para un enfrentamiento frontal?

Jamás hubo dicha ocurrencia, fue extremadamente difícil dada la situación del momento pero aun posible, el hecho de que alguien como él pudiera lograr tal hazaña era solo un signo más de posibilidad si se tenían en cuentas ciertos factores que contribuyeron con un satisfactorio y muy conveniente resultado, durante el cambio de posición junto al "enmascarado" el sujeto jamás consideró la posibilidad de cualquier tipo de asalto, nunca lo sintió llegar y cuando lo había notado fue demasiado tarde, toda la confusión le brindó la oportunidad para cortar el cuello del bastardo, solo tuvo que hundir una de las tantas dagas esparcidas que pudo recoger en los escombros del museo, todo siendo ridículamente conveniente para un plan formado en tan corto tiempo, de lo contrario no dudaba que podría estar muerto, siendo un cadáver mas de entre los muchos del museo, solo que en vez de ser un cadáver junto a muchas armas blancas y carbonizado seria uno entre plantas, hojas y arboles extraños. Si, nuevamente se encontraba en alguna clase de lugar donde la naturaleza imponía su dominio, seriamente, a veces pensaba que la madre naturaleza quería matarlo.

Una vez podido recuperar la orientación de lo que podía describir como un alón en medio de un torbellino borroso, donde el sonido del viento era tal que opacaba cualquier sonido que resonara fuera del vórtice desenfrenado, tenia nauseas y quería vomitar, sin embargo no podía bajar la guardia, la probabilidad de que uno de los compañeros de su víctima apareciera del museo hasta él o que se acercaran para localizarlo eran muy elevadas, si quería mantener sus posibilidades para encontrar a Scarlett sin morir antes, tenia que estar atento ante cualquier tipo de acontecimiento, oculto entre la espesa noche y mezclado en las sombras.

 _ **\- Impongo el caos y desato el orden.**_

Esa fue la frase que representaba el interruptor, su arduo trabajo e investigación para el efecto hipnótico auto-inducido, el origen de todo su poder, aquellas palabras representaban todo lo que era, su punto de inicio y lo que un día estaba seguro que representaría su tumba. Con aquellas palabras de poder cinco de sus doce circuitos respondieron con solo con un ligero efecto de relámpago verdes rodeando todo su cuerpo, desde las uñas de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, pero esta vez sin ocasionar algún tipo de desastre, nada que lo delatar, un efecto que pasó muy rápido quedando al final como prueba de todo la ocurrido las líneas en su mejilla izquierda y las otras bajo sus carbonizadas ropas oscuras, para ocultar las marcas brillantes en la cara rasgo una parte de la manga del ex-terrorista, eso ayudaría un poco más con su discreción.

 _" **Refuerzo** "_

La única fuente de luz que tenía a disposición era las proporcionadas por la luna, crear cualquier tipo de iluminación al estar en medio de oscuras era el equivalente de una enorme flecha señalándolo en todo momento mientras está decía "estoy aquí, ven y asesíname", era en esos momentos donde estaba agradecido por los años de manipulación de su OD. Puede que no pudiera hacer muchas cosas como estos extraños pero eso no significaba que estaba en total desventaja, ahora podía aumentar sus cualidades físicas sin ningún temor a ser asesinado por su propia magia, a ese efecto lo llamo "Refuerzo" ya que eso era precisamente lo que hacia, reforzar su condición física y con ellos sus sentidos, magia que tendría que usar al máximo. Con ella su audición aumentó, su olfato captó cada escancia, el olor a madera, tierra mojada y algunos animales en la zona, si una criatura, objeto o cualquier cosa desprendía alguna clase de olor él lo notaría siempre y cuando la fuente se encontrará en un cercanía de ochenta metros, el oído captaría cada sonido como un sonar un poco mas allá de su nariz en noventa metros, su piel endureció como una capa de hierro, haciendo la simulación de una armadura ligera, sus músculos se contrajeron, su fuerza aumentó, su vita se agudizó mas allá de lo posible, en unos ciento cincuenta pero lo mas importante…

La habilidad de rastrear la escancia mágica de los seres vivos rugió dentro de el como bestia enfurecida, rogando por despedazar a todo aquel insensato que estuviera al rango de su detección, por el momento era su mejor misterio, aquel que supero los cuatrocientos metros, todo el misterio se manifestaba como de una onda invisible que se propagaba en forma de radio, tal maravilla fue en un intento de replicar las ondas de radio y el radar que usaban en los tiempos de guerra los aviones de combate, en cuanto al cadáver a sus pies…

 _" **Análisis Estructural"**_

Un ligero escáner demostró que sus primeras impresiones sobre los magos malvados no estaba tan equivocada como pudo teorizar, no sabía si la ausencia del OD se debía a que el sujeto estaba muerto y que por ello su energía vital había desaparecido, pero si pudo confirmar su hipótesis de la presencia de un núcleo, aunque cada segundo que pasaba el núcleo del individuo era cada vez más ausente pudo detectar que estaba totalmente hecho con Mana, solo que este tenia una ligera diferencia con el del mundo exterior, era como comparar agua con jarabe de miel, donde el núcleo era una versión muy diluida y deteriorada con la energía del mundo, en palabras simples, el núcleo de los magos oscuros estaba formado por agua y la energía del exterior era el jarabe.

Tampoco pudo rastrear alguna presencia de cualquier incidió sobre circuitos mágicos como él pero nuevamente, puede que fuera producto de la falta de vitalidad al estar muerto, sin embargo en caso de que hubieran estado presentes eso significaría que al morir el núcleo del individuo se degradaba asta desaparecer, pero eran los circuitos quedaban sin rastro alguno, era como si hubieran esfumado o como si jamás lo hieran tenido. Haciendo memoria, nunca pudo ver alguna evidencia por las ropas extravagantes que cubrían todo el cuerpo de los individuos, pero aun así debería de quedar algún tipo de residuo sin embargo ya había comprobado que la magia dejaba una pequeña parte de ella en el aire, incluso los animales podían sentirla, Falcón no fue la única mascota que adopto, sus otras mascotas también compartían la habilidad de enlace que el ave, la diferencia era que esta ultima lo seguía a todas partes mientras que las otras solo acudían a él cuando las llamaba o esta cerca, por lo tanto, deberían haber residuos por toda partes, alguna evidencia de su uso.

La única actividad de la cual podía detectar alguna demostración de magia producida por el muerto era por esa especie de "varita mágica" de la cual brotó y con la que torturaron a las personas anteriormente. Podría usar su de análisis estructural como en el cadáver para que su misterio le diera una comprensión del… dispositivo, sin embargo, usar el misterio en aparatos era una manera segura de practicar pero implementarlo en objetos sensibles a la magia, era en gran no, si quería mantener su cubierta, las posibilidades de que el objeto reaccionara de manera negativa ante la magia de un usuario diferente variaba de lo peligrosa a lo mortal, no quería sorpresas, el objeto podría tener algún sistema para evitar que dicha posesión evitara ser usada por otro que no fuera el portador original, de lo contrario la cosa sería el equivalente de una bazuca cargada y lista ser disparada por cualquier persona en caso de robo, por lo tanto lo único que podía hacer era tomar el arma y atarla en su cintura con su funda y no usarla pero hacer algún tipo de farol para hacer creer que podía usarla, si es que lo tomaban en serio en primer lugar.

Entre las posesiones del difunto se encontraban además del arma, un reloj de abuelo hecho de plata y una pequeña bolsa de cuero marrón. Al analizar ambos objetos comprendió el cómo había llego al lugar donde se encontraba y cual era la función que desempeñaban, el "reloj" era literalmente un teletransportador y la bolsa un saco de expansión que dentro tenia un espacio separado del mundo físico, era como tener una dimensión de bolsillo, donde el espacio que representaba el exterior ocupaba una zona con un valor fijo pero desde dentro como alguna clase de vacío vinculado con la realidad, en palabras simples, un saco con la habilidad romper el concepto y la ley de impenetrabilidad, pero lo estaban haciendo, en este caso los objetos eran monedas, piedras preciosas y un lingote de plata.

Todo eso paso solo en unos segundos, el análisis estructural era un misterio maravilloso, lo que podría tardar mucho tiempo era reducido a unos pocos instantes de contactos directos con la fuente, los investigadores privados y las diferentes agencias de investigaciones matarían si pudieran realizar los efectos de escáner de su misterio. Gracias a las efectos del refuerzo y su habilidad de radar pudo localizar la figura de una ave en la penumbra de la noche, las propiedades de radar le ayudaron a identificar la pequeña fuente de OD que se encontraba en el pájaro, por lo tanto cuando escucho el sonido del águila inmediatamente pudo reconocer a Falcón que pudo ser traído como alguna clase de trofeo y posteriormente abandonado por la urgencia del momento, tal vez su captor perdió cualquier interés o simplemente pudo escapar por su tamaño y las circunstancias una vez que la jaula se abriera, con simple suposiciones no podría saber.

Lo importante era moverse, los magos asesinos no estaban muy lejos debido al botín que llevaban con ellos, personas que los ralentizaban, a menos que pudieran replicar los efectos del dispositivo, "Translator", no avanzarían muy lejos, no con la cantidad de prisioneros junto a ellos a paso lento, con eso nuevamente tomo la daga que había sido desplazada junto a él y la herramienta de su asesinato para tratar de preparar alguna clase de emboscada.

¡Crack, Boom!

Si tenía suerte los magos que estaban protegiendo a las personas llegarían pronto, contando con eso podría dar alguna especie de soporte, una vez hechos los planes dio un salto que hizo crujir el suelo para movilizarse por las ramas de los enormes arboles que lo rodeaban y produciendo una pequeña onda expansiva de aire detrás, otra muestra de sus mejoras, la onda de aire era el resultado de pasar en estado de inercia a movimiento a una velocidad que el ojo humano podría seguir con dificultad, con el, Falcón no espero un segundo mas y se aventuró por los cielos al frente.

"Debo agradecer los fastidiantes comerciales en la TV por la idea de aprender Parkour"

Finalmente tras recorrer el lugar durante más o menos quince minutos había localizado el pequeño grupo de bandidos, pudo notar al reducido grupo de rehenes que tenían con ellos, eran menos de los que inicialmente secuestraron durante el gran incendio. Durante todo el trayecto del camino puno notar algunos cadáveres durante cada centenar de metros, algunos estaban desfigurados, rebanados, carbonizados, congelados o hinchados, todos los cuerpos sin ninguna pizca de OD, la escancia de cualquier ser viviente.

Los pocos prisioneros que aún vivían estaban agrupados, unos rogaban por la muerte y otro, siendo en dicho caso mujeres estaban con las ropas desgarradas, rígidas, sin ninguna clase de movimiento que provoque a sus captores, supuso que al final el instinto de autoconservación era mas fuerte que cualquier clase de moral, nadie podría en riesgo su vida solo por conservar la virtud, llegando incluso al grado de no poner resistencia al ser violadas. Los tipos festejaban mientras sometían a sus víctimas y entre los fuertes gritos de llanto las súplicas de piedad, el constante gimoteo de lo que supuso era dolor, los gemidos de los violadores resaltaban en medio de la jungla húmeda, personalmente no le importaba lo que hicieran con los rehenes, le daba igual si al final decidían matarlos a todos, la muerte era una etapa por la que todo ser viviente pasaría sin importar quienes sean, su única preocupación en medio de toda aquella orgía era la integridad de su madre adoptiva.

* * *

\- Por favor déjame ir

\- No me hagas daño

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡No a mi hija, por favor!

\- ¡Duele, me estas haciendo daño!

\- ¡No mas, ya no mas!

\- ¡Piedad!

 _ **\- ¡Crucio!**_ Ahora se una buena putita y quédate quieta por que si te sigues resistiendo al próximo que mate serás tú entiendes.

Harold Branss era un criminal y una bestia para la comunidad mágica, era uno de los muchos hombres que padecía de licantropía, era un luchador pero también alguien que disfrutaba del placer, para él era natural que el sexo se consumara cuando el cuerpo lo decía, por lo tanto cuando vio a las chicas Muggles no pudo contenerse al igual que los otros con él, tomar a una de esas chicas jóvenes que a pena estaban saliendo de su adolescencia le trajo un sentido de realización que jamás podría conseguir con cualquier bruja, las muy perras se creían lo máximo y ni siquiera eran deseables como cualquier mujer fuera del mundo mágico.

Para él, dominar a estas chicas era algo totalmente glorioso, gozaba cada segundo dentro de estas perras, las tomaba por el pelo mientras las arrastraba cerca de un árbol al azar, allí estamparía sus cabezas, rasgaría las ropas y luego las tomaría como si no hubiese un mañana. No le importaba si gritaba por clemencia, sus cuerpos les decía desde temprana edad que estaban listas para servir a su propósito, coger sin ningún tipo de control.

\- Duele, duele, ¡Me duele mucho!

\- ¡Silencio moza! – Podía sentirlo, estaba cerca de su liberación, pronto llegaría a su límite, disfrutaría cada segundo empalando a la chica, joven inocente y sin tocar por ningún otro hombre mas que él, o si, el orgasmo sería memorable.

Le gustaba golpear y someter a sus victimas, las humillaba mientras las escupía, le gustaba que las sometidas entendieran quien mantenía el control. Así fue durante muchos minutos, gozo con cada embestida a las jovencitas quienes no podían engullir todo su miembro, ser de raza licántropo también vino con unas muy buenas ventajas unas de ellas era el aumento de la resistencia pero la que mas le gustaba era el aumento corporal, sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño una vez que lograba integrarse a su especie, por lo tanto su miembro también aumentaría de tamaño, un tamaño que no correspondía a las medidas humanas, estaba muy orgulloso de ello pues esa pequeña cualidad aumentaba su virilidad y con ello su morbo, de hecho, había tomado a chicas más jóvenes, niñas que podrían ir a su primer año en Hogwarts, la sensación era maravillosa, lastima que sus juguetes siempre acabaran rotos por el desproporcionado tamaño de su herramienta, algunas inclusive llegaban a morir pero para él no hay límite que valga, siempre y cuando pueda disfrutarlo todo.

\- Un poco más, solo un poco… aaaarrrrk – Ho como disfrutaba la vida, durante su liberación los gritos de la chica aumentaron pidiendo misericordia, rogando por que no se liberase dentro, sin embargo, no rompería su firme agarre aunque eso significara la muerte, su goce fue tal que mientras inyectaba su semilla no pudo evitar mantener el cuerpo de la ahora mujer lo mas cerca posible, halando por su largo cabello y uno de sus retorcidos brazos en la espalda para que no quedara siquiera medio centímetro entre ellos, para cuando terminó conjuro un hechizo de iluminación para poder ver a su mas nueva adquisición con mayor detalle, la chica tenia larga y sube cabellera castaña, ojos miel, cara redonda, facciones delicadas, cuerpo curvilíneo de muñeca, pequeña estatura, en si, no le daría más de unos quince, en su cara corría un fino torrente de sangre, producto de su azote contra el árbol, su pelo cara, pecho y región inferior del estómago estaba maltratados, hinchados por el incesante castigo pero también estaba presente el líquido viscoso blanco de su semilla, en resumen, la había roto totalmente.

\- Joder, si que lo has disfrutado. – dijo uno de los Mortifagos mientras embestía a una chica pelirroja de de la misma edad que la castaña en un banco improvisado, producto de una Transfiguración de algún pedazo de tronco, atada por las muñecas detrás de la espalda mientras otro empujaba su miembro por la garganta.

\- Mmm… no imaginas cuanto.

Cuando termino aun no podía decir que estaba satisfecho, la chica fue sensacional, la estrechez que le brindó tomar su primera vez dejó una sensación de plenitud, pero aun así, no estaba satisfecho, por lo tanto, tomo una pequeña pausa para seleccionar uno de sus otros prisioneros, todos eran mujeres, se habían desecho de los hombres a mitad de camino pues solo eran un inútil retraso, así que si no podían disfrutar entonces eliminarían la carga innecesaria, pobres infelices, los chicos habían encontrado diferentes formas de lincharlos, en lo personal, ellos fueron liberados cuando murieron pero las mujeres... era una razón por la cual durante mucho tiempo no se envió mujeres a la cruda guerra, muchas eran fuertes lo reconocía pero no se hacia ideas equivocadas en la guerra, esta era la cruda realidad donde el que no podía matar al otro simplemente servía de botín, una razón por la que jamás podría mujeres en la primera línea. Cuando se trataba de ser crudo y cruel el objetivo de un hombre era matar a todo aquel que no sea un aliado, ellos despedazarían al enemigo como un simple pedazo de carne, así de simple y allí, en el bosque a oscuras las chicas no eran más que un simple botín, de lo contrario solo seria unos cadáveres mas esparcidos entre las ramas.

Una ves escaneado a las "afortunadas" pudo deslumbrar a una de ropas blancas entre la reducida multitud, mmm, una rubia, le gustaban las rubias así que cuando se acercó a ella lo primero que hizo fue abofetearla para que despertara, después de un pequeño Aguamenti, mujer se despertó extrañada, perdida sin recordar donde estaba o que había ocurrido pero todo eso cambio cuando pudo ver a los demás prisioneros y escuchar el clamor de súplicas que la rodeaban. Disfruto mucho cuando su mirada recorrió a cada chica entre la multitud, por un momento pareció que buscaba a alguien pero su mirada quedó fija en la castaña que había tomado un instante atrás, luego pudo ver el miedo, como disfruto de su expresión, fue todo un manjar, para cuando la arrastró por su largo cabello la empujo donde estaba su anterior víctima, él la tomaría junto a la anterior, ella trato de luchar pero unos cuantos azotes de su mano y un Cruciatus hacían maravillas en el comportamiento de sus víctimas.

Luego desgarró sus ropas y lamió cada centímetro de su rostro, el olor a melocotón junto al de tierra que se mezclaba al del hollín que desprendía era estupendo, algo le decía que disfrutaría aún más que la adolescente, cuando se deshizo de sus prendas solo quedaba la falda rasgada y una tela extraña… sostén, si, ese era el nombre de la prenda íntima que pudo aprende de sus anteriores víctimas, solo le basto un ligero jalón para arrancarla del pecho para que sus tetas fueran expuestas. Cuando lo consiguió pudo notar un par de bolas perfectamente redondas, con un buen tamaño y una suavidad increíble, habían pocas mujeres que tuvieran el pecho como lo hizo aquella Muggle, fue fantástico, cuando amasó y apretó sus tetas no podía describir la sensación, nunca estuvo mas complacido, mirando mejor pudo notar que la mujer estaba a finales de sus veinte, joven y con un cuerpo espectacular, tanto que todos parecían querer un tuno con ella, lastima que no podrían, no primero que él.

Quería destrozarla desde dentro, lastima que el repentino sonido en la copa de los árboles anunciara que alguien estaba cerca de ellos, quien sea que fuera debía darle crédito, si no fura por las características de ser un hombre lobo jamás lo hubiese notado, ninguno de los otros magos parecía notar el repentino sonido, podría decir que era una bestia pero él sabia mejor, no se equivocaría tanto, no a tal distancia. El olor desprendía cierta familiaridad con el de la mujer, muy parecido, podría ser su hijo pero inmediatamente rechazo tal posibilidad, la chica no tenia la edad suficiente para tener un hijo que pudiera ser mayor de quince, y si su visión no le engañaba, la cual era muy buena, entonces no tendría ninguno, mirando de cerca pudo confirmarlo, el cuerpo de la chica estaba sin ninguna señal de algún parto, sin marcas o cicatrices, de lo contrario encontraría algún indicio como las tantas victimas del pasado.

Por lo tanto, si no era su hijo podría ser algún pariente, pero el olor que estaba en el aire era muy… semejante.

"Puede ser su amante"

Era lo más posible que podía pensar, no dudaría en matarlo pero primero tenia que saber dónde estaba, claro que podía captar el olor asta cierta medida pero sin su transformación no podría encontrar al sujeto, si no podía verlo o encontrarlo entonces lo obligaría a salir pero nuevamente, amenazar con matar a su novia no garantizaría nada, puede que no saliera ya que si lo hacía estaría muerto, incluso si el tipo fuera un mago, no importa si era bueno, al final estaba superado en número, sin contar que podrían matar a los prisioneros, por su parte cualquier cosa era ganar-ganar.

Estaba a punto de ordenarle salir pero en ese mismo instante un sonido aun mayor resonó por todo el bosque…

"Está aquí"

Muchachos creo que tenemos compañía, todo va de acuerdo al plan, recuerde que no tomaremos prisioneros.

\- Que lastima.

\- Lo se, es un gran desperdicio pero no se lamenten, ya habrá otro día.

Unos segundos después las luces comenzaron a parpadear como árbol de navidad

* * *

Esta era su oportunidad, sus sospechas sobre los otros magos se habían confirmado, una pequeña unidad de veinte personas aparecieron para rescatar a las víctimas del atentado del museo, su asalto fue productivo al aprovechar la ventaja de la oscuridad y la protección de los árboles pero los terroristas los habían sentido llegar, todo el bosque los sintió. Posiblemente pudieron darse cuenta de las constantes vueltas que Falcón estaba dando sobre las cabezas de los delincuentes, oh, siempre estuvo consciente de la posibilidad de algún rastreador al igual o similar a él en cualquier aspecto, las posibilidades que brindaba la magia y sus efectos eran tan amplias que al final todo se trataba de concepto he imaginación, por lo tanto, alguien mas podía llegar a replicar la función de radar con diferente enfoque, por eso, si quería dejar un rastro además de los cuerpos que eran una trampa era necesario que alejara la atención del ave sobre sus cabezas, todo eso sin exponerse demasiado, lo suficientemente cerca para que una vez que el enfrentamiento estuviera en pleno apogeo pudiera acercarse a su madre y huir a la seguridad de los "tipos buenos".

Sin embargo el "radar" de los terroristas había sido mas eficiente de lo pensado y lo que pudo ser un asalto organizado, sorpresivo y discreto fue reducido a un choque frontal ruidoso, desordenado uno predecible, los terroristas en un momento de conciencia habían inmovilizado a los rehenes para evitar que cualquiera tratara de escapar, también servían como muros de protección, eso evitaría cualquier intento de agresión del otro bando por que si intentaban algo extravagante como el efecto de las llamas o algo similar entonces los rehenes resultarían heridos, ya sea por la mano de los maleantes al atacar o por ellos por estar esparcidos muy cerca de los enmascarados, quedando en fuego cruzado.

Muy ingenioso, eso reducía los misterios de naturaleza elemental que fuera dañina al menor contacto, el fuego y los relámpagos estaban fuera de juego de inmediato, la tierra y el agua quedarían restringidas de manera significativa, pero el viento podía ser una variable importante. No sabia cuales eran las limitaciones de esas personas, todavía habían muchas inconstantes, pero a pesar de la naturaleza de la situación todavía tenía los mas importante, y quien sabe, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de poner a prueba su mas reciente misterio, si todo salía dentro de lo aceptable entonces parodia salir de allí junto a la policía mágica.

Aprovechando el caos momentáneo puso tanto poder en el refuerzo como pudo he inmediatamente se lazo contra la espalda de uno de los chicos malos junto a una de las chicas que había sido violadas, su actuación fue rápida, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo las hojas bajo él se convirtieron en un pequeño tornado a su alrededor, después se lanzo contra el sujeto con un corte horizontal donde estaría la nuca, exactamente donde quedaría la cuarta vértebra que hacía conexión entre el cráneo y el resto de la columna vertebral, como resultado el chico jamás se entero de la agresión por que la herida significó un golpe muerto. Después volvió a la maleza de las plantas por cobertura con el roce de una bola de fuego del tamaño de un metro, las llamas del misterio apenas pudieron rozarlo pero el suelo y las personas que estaban junto a el no tuvieron la misma suerte. No le presto atención a los gemidos de angustia a su lado, no tenía tiempo ni interés para tal cosa, cuando pudo observar la situación en el anonimato proporcionado por el caos, la oscuridad y la naturaleza pudo notar que ambos bandos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados uno del otro como para darse cuanta de su victima.

"Uno menos"

Nuevamente se lanzo a la zona de guerra y esta vez fue tras un que estaba de rodillas producto de salir expulsado de algún tipo de fuerza invisible, como si de un empujo se tratara, eso le dio la oportunidad para hundir la hoja en la cara del desafortunado, el acero de su arma paso justamente por el ojo derecho, la muerte no fue inmediata por que forcejeó un poco para matarlo pero al parecer el sonido de sorpresa y dolor fue opacado por uno de los tanto que resonaban en medio del conflicto, una vez rebanado la garganta volvió a la maleza para seguir despejando el camino.

Así fue una y otra vez hasta que los números de los magos con mascaras fueron reduciendo y dándole la oportunidad para eliminar los que estuvieran más cerca de Scarlett que en todo momento se entraba dándole la espalda.

"Otro mas"

Por cada chico que lograba matar su eficacia era cada vez mas comprometida y con ella su anonimato, durante algún momento luego de su quinta matanza cuando las cosas casi se habían nivelado finalmente pudo llaga a ella para que lentamente pudiera alejarla de la zona de peligro.

-¡Alguien esta eliminando a los nuestros!

\- ¡Encuéntralo!

Fue durante varios intentos de salir, matar y arrastrar un poco a su madre y esconderse para volver a repetir las cosas que uno de los enmascarados pudo alertar a sus compañeros de su presencia.

\- ¡Allí está! _**¡Incendio!**_

 _ **\- ¡Ventus!**_

¡BOOOOOOOM!

Cuando aquellas palabras fueron dichas no dudo para mover su posición e instintivamente se movilizó una de las ramas de un árbol, de lo contrario hubiera muerto carbonizado por las feroces llamas. Según pudo analizar la palabra incendio era implementada para producir una llama en un punto X, en dicho caso, su anterior posición y la de "Ventus" que sonaba a Latín, para disparar una ráfaga circular de aire, interesante, al parecer cuando se utilizaba el elemento este se manifestaba visible al ojo, de una tonalidad azul celeste y brillante en su centro y uno mas oscuros en sus bordes, esa fue la única señal del misterio de viento que pudo notar, un tanto diferente al de su caso, sin embargo lo más notable fue que cuando el misterio "Ventus" se pudo en contacto con el incendio este creció, aumentando las llamas a la altura de unos cuantos metros mas.

"Así que el viento alimenta el fuego, tiene sentido, sin oxígeno no puede perdurar la llama, pero desde el enfoque mágico en ves de permitir su existencia este solo lo alienta"

Puede que los enmascarados mostraran interés en él pero eso no significaba que fuera para siempre, la policía mágica había demostrado ser competente a la hora de mantener en línea a los criminales, por lo tanto, aunque estarían alerta sobre él aun podía seguir movilizándose solo que con menos libertad, Scarlett casi estaba en una zona que consideraría a salvo pero no segura. Su mayor problema fue que de hecho, uno de ellos había notado como su madre de un momento a otro se encontraba cada vez mas apartada, por ello sus esfuerzos de mantenerla alejada de sus captores fueron en vano de un momento a otro, de la única manera que podría alejarlo de ella era por medio de un enfrentamiento frontal, un gran no para él. Lo primero es que el sujeto ya estaba alerta y era posible que supiera de sus intenciones, de modo que si quería poder tener una oportunidad limpia tendría que ser una de sorpresa lo suficientemente buena para recuperar sus progresos, lo único que le quedaba era provocar algún tipo de distracción para brindar una apertura, si tenia suerte entonces uno de los miembros de la policía mágica atacaría dejado una brecha del enmascarado.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la policía mágica por el rescate y minimizar las víctimas estas fueron creciendo a medida que continuaba el intercambio de magia, por cada misterio de sometimiento había otro que estaba intencionado a dañar sin ninguna clase de distensión, ya sea rehén o enemigo, ambos bandos sufrieron bajas severas pero los magos oscuros obtuvieron más pérdidas por sus ataques furtivos, por cada miembro que despachaba un policía se lanzaba para ayudar a su compañero, por lo tanto, el secuestrador pasaba de ofensiva a la defensiva. Si tenia que proporcionar otra baja necesitaría de algún momento de distracción por alguna clase de fuente externa, Falcón había ayudado al descender en varias ocasiones en forma de picada, eso le había dado la oportunidad para salir y atacar pero ahora con los chicos a la expectativa dar un comando mental a su mascota solo representaría algo contraproducente, en el repentino momento de pausa algo mas a parte de él tenía que romper la repentina tregua, no hubo ninguna clase de palabra pues la policía parecía entender que la rendición para los delincuentes no era una acción a tomar y los delincuentes entendían que renunciar no parecía algo a aceptable.

"Ambos lados se encuentran en un punto medio, la ventaja de los rehenes no significa nada cuando un tercero te ataca por la espalda en el momento que menos lo esperas, sin embargo todos están claro en algo y es que el tercero parce estar en contra de los enmascarados pero ninguno esta seguro por una que otra agresión a los polis"

Como resultado ambos bandos entendían que esta fuente era una externa, los malos tienes a los rehenes y mejor manejo mientras que los buenos era mayor en número pero menos eficientes y hábiles por los rehenes, como tercero se encontraba él, que había simulado estar malintencionado en ambos extremos pero en menor medida a los bueno, lo suficiente para que los malos no se preocupen tanto para considerarlo como alguien en contra y permitirle una que otra oportunidad de descuido y los bueno quienes sabían que no era uno de los malos, teniendo interés en una de las chicas secuestradas, sin ninguna malicia, finalmente todos eran conscientes uno del otro en calidad de poder pero no en la ubicación de el tercero o su capacidad.

"Si intento algo romperé el punto muerto, pero es necesario que accione para sacar a Scarlett de allí, lo único que le permitiría mantenerse a cubierto era alguna clase de alboroto, sin embargo… aun esta la desventaja cuando tenga que atacar, no sé si mi mas reciente misterio funcionara, demonios, ni siquiera esta completo y aun es débil"

El silencio era tenso, de los quince enmascarados que inicialmente pudo rastrear, había matado tres y cuatro se había tele-transportado fuera de su rango de detección, según la información que le había dado el dispositivo con dicha habilidad, los que lograron fugarse podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo, lo único que hacia impedimento era la distancia donde se encontraba el punto B en cuestión, pero… los que quedaron atrás no parecían tener miedo. Algo no andaba bien, normalmente si un grupo se encontraba perseguido por lo normal sería la acción de atacar o huir, en dicho caso una pequeña parte se va y otra se queda, la acción no tenía sentido cuando el dispositivo podía movilizarlos a todos a un lugar seguro, algo estaba pasando… en lo único que podía pensar era que el grupo que se marchó podría reaparecer para una emboscada pero sin embargo, sería más absurdo aun actuar bajo la suposición de que el otro lado no enviaría refuerzos.

¿Acaso se dividieron para separar las fuerzas de los bueno?

¿Qué querían lograr al atraerlos aquí?

Sea como fuere, el plan de los terroristas no había funcionado, de lo contrario ninguno de ellos se encontraría en semejante situación y de ser así ya no necesitarían a los rehenes, no podían seguir igual, si ninguna de las partes estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su seguridad entonces él tendría que forzarlos a salir fuera de la zona de confort, incluso si eso significaba volar su única ventaja. Por suerte el repentino chillido de Falcón pareció sacar del trance momentáneo a todos, eso le dio curiosidad era hora de probar una de sus teorías, si había logrado proporcionar energía a su mascota y de alguna manera ambos estaban vinculados, entonces teóricamente, podría compartir algunos sentidos por medio de una conexión psíquica, sólo tenía que concentrarse en su unión con el ave y… ¡Voila! Al principio se concentró en la esencia del ave, luego buscó dentro del paja alguna parte de su energía, allí encontró algo muy familiar, un núcleo con un circuito mágico solo que en vez de tener un color verde este era blanco con bordes azules, sin embargo era muy parecido a uno de sus propios circuitos, como una réplica con algunas variaciones pero en esencia lo mismo. Una vez logrado sentir a su amigo lo siguiente que trato de hacer fue tratar de percibir el mundo desde la perspectiva del ave, por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando el sonido no era capto por su sentido de audición si no del pájaro.

Si antes lograba percibir las vibraciones sónicas entonces ahora podía ver el sonido con los sonidos que navegaban en el viento lo siguiente que trato de hacer fue captar alguna clase de imagen, solo que esta vez fue más complicado, en vez ver desde la posición del ave se concentró en captar el mundo desde la perspectiva del pichón, al principio la imagen fue incolora y borrosa pero a medida que la conexión perduraba la imagen cambiaba cada vez más a una increíblemente nítida, después que podía ver todo en una calidad surrealista entonces trato de concentrarse más en cómo se imaginaba todo ,todo lo que estaba en los alrededores y fue allí cuando el color inundo los finos detalles de todo.

Esta vez con unos sentidos mas allá de los humanos pudo captar los detalles de las cosas que jamás podría tomar en cuenta, incluso los que estaba fuera de su rango de visión, allá a la distancia pudo notar sobras por el aire, cuando trato de entrecerrar los ojos para poder tratar de ver mejor entonces pudo notar las figuras humanoides, seis, nueve, doce, quince…

"¿Acaso están… volando, eso era posible?"

Cuando pudo contarlas todas entonces comprendió que estaba pasando, en un momento cuando las nubes despejaron para que los tenues rayos de luz bañaran las figuras voladoras entonces fue cuando identifico al peculiar grupo, refuerzos para los bueno. Con dicha cantidad de apoyo entonces no tenía dudas de que la policía lograría someter a los maleantes, esto lo cambiaba todo, era la oportunidad que había esperado, con un último comando rodeno a Falcón reunirse con los magos voladores y luego guiarlos a sus camaradas.

* * *

Alastor Moody nació en Escocia en el seno de una familia de sangre pura, cuando era niño fue al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, seleccionado en Ravenclaw por sus características intelectuales y la sed de conocimiento, aprobó todos sus TIMOs y sus EXTASIS, y más tarde se pudo convertir en Auror del Ministerio de la Magia. Por su sorprendente habilidad como espía, localizador y duelista sorprendió al Ministerio, que no dudó en contratarlo, fue gracias a sus métodos que gran Bretaña no había sucumbido al caos y el descontrol. Conocía mejor que nadie como realmente eran los seguidores de Voldemort, él aun recordaba al muchacho que una vez fue pues había asistido como estudiante en los tiempos donde "Tu-sabes-quien" durante la década de los 40ta. Sus métodos eran diferentes y los magos lo llamaba "extremista" ¡Ha! Como si sus opiniones realmente valieran algo, ellos no eran quienes salían y ponían sus vidas al filo de la cuchilla, por eso los magos estaban atascados, creían que con su ridícula moralidad de "lo correcto" arreglaría el mundo. No eran más que un pueblo que vivía dentro de una pequeña burbuja, donde sus vidas era todo lo que estaba en el interior mientras que ignoraban lo que ese encontraba fuera de ellos, ¡tontos! Ellos ignoraban tantas cosas en el mundo por estar envueltos en esa ridícula idea de que los Muggles solo eran gente primitiva.

¿Creen que con solo buenas intenciones se arreglaba todos los problemas en el mundo?

Él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que se tenía que hacer, no se alistó como Auror solo para montar en la escoba o alardear, si sus compañeros o el ministerio no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario entonces tomaría las cosas en sus propias manos, una estúpida prisión no pararía el frenesí de los magos oscuros, no existía prisión o pena alguna que detuvieran los daños que dejaban los criminales. Por lo tanto, cuando avanzo a medida que pasaban los años no dudo en matar, torturar, usar maldiciones o magia de cualquier índole para detener a todo mago que representara un peligro, por eso mantuvo cargos altos en la Oficina de Aurores desde 1951 hasta 1985, cuando lo forzaron a retirarse, porque consideraban que era demasiado implacable sobre sus métodos. Fue por eso que se unió a la Orden del Fénix, si el ministerio no le permitía limpiar el mal que representaban todo lo que era peligro, entonces buscaría personas lo suficientemente capaces para hacer el trabajo, incluso si eso significaba utilizar los "tres imperdonables", no cometería el error de subestimar a cualquier cosa que significara una amenaza, por eso si tenía que mancharse sus manos con sangre que así fuera.

Había estado el ministerio durante toda la mañana entregando un informe tras investigar la zona del "Destello boreal" nombrado así por el evento de 1984 donde un bosque casi fue destruido por la magia, todo el maldito lugar desborda magia como si fuera una cascada sin control en una inundación. Lo que una vez fue un simple bosque Muggle ahora era uno mixto donde algunas criaturas mágicas habitaban la zona, había toda clase de animales que migraban durante todo el año, fue un éxodo del reino animal, el lugar en vez de un parque parecía una selva donde uno podía toparse con cualquier clase de bestia, sin lugar a dudas fue mágico, sin embargo ese era tema de otro momento, lo primordial ahora era brindar ayuda a uno de sus ex-pupilos más prometedores, lástima que nunca pudo salir de ese estúpido ideal moralista que le impedía usar con máxima eficiencia todo su potencial.

El atentado había iniciado en el mundo Muggle en medio de una comunidad bastante poblada, por lo tanto se necesito una cantidad de logística exorbitante, a pesar de lanzar el encantamiento repelente de Muggles las personas seguían llegando como una peste, todo por culpa de sus artilugios, que pensaba que de alguna manera estaban viendo lo que estaba pasando dentro de la zona donde estaba el encantamiento, cámaras, teorizaba que eran las responsables de dar la información sin estar en la zona, puede ellos no tuvieran magia pero nunca habían necesitado eso cuando se trataba de ingenio.

¿Cómo pudieron mantenerlos a raya y la situación bajo control cuando no podían hacer frente en una guerra?

Por más conveniente que fuera la respuesta fue la magia, si, los Muggles fueron peligrosos desde el inicio de los tiempos y a medida que este pasaba su constante desarrollo los había convertido en un tema tabú cuando se trataba de guerra, puede que los magos pudieran manipularlos pero si de alguna manera ambos mundos se encontraran en un enfrentamiento sin lugar a dudas el mundo mágico sería destruido, un ejemplo perfecto fue durante la última guerra que azoto el mundo "una guerra a escala mundial" en la vasta población la comunidad mágica solo era pequeña población apartada que como mucho seria el 1% de todas las personas en el mundo, como tal jamás podrían competir en números y desgaste pero el mayor problema eran las armas.

Un Muggle era más rápido, ágil, mortal con las herramientas adecuadas y potencialmente dañino, lo único que garantizaba a un mago cualquier ventaja sobre ellos era su magia, pero si por algún motivo logaran impedir que la magia fuera usada entonces desde cierto punto estarían igual, o eso parecería, eso sería el mayor error de cualquier mago, enfrentar a un Muggle en iguales condiciones, nada garantizaría la victoria del mago y por la naturaleza de las personas el Muggle mataría al mago de un millar de maneras diferente. Un ejemplo seria durante los tiempos donde el mundo se enfrento en una guerra despiadada como la llamada "Segunda Guerra mundial Muggle" donde los magos pudieron recordar el motivo por el cual se escondían, tantos muertos que implicaría casi toda la población mágica.

Por ello cada Muggle que entraba en el mundo mágico tenía el potencial para ser uno de los males de los cuales la comunidad mágica no podía siquiera imaginar, si ellos podían construir armas que eran tan mortíferas, entonces serian capaces de todo, lo último que había escuchado era que habían construido un arma para prácticamente borrar una ciudad, una maldita ciudad, ningún mago por más poderoso que fuera tenía el poder para competir con eso, así que cuando el hechizo de repelente comenzó a fallar no dudo en usar su poder para invocar a todo el departamento de Aurores, de no ser por eso la cantidad de muertos que habían seria descabellada, por un momento pensó que ese era el verdadero propósito de los comedores de muerte pero la idea sería increíblemente estúpida, nadie en su sano juicio provocaría la ira de la comunidad sin la magia, incluso el señor oscuro mas poderoso o demente mantenía la prudencia del Estatuto del secreto, por una muy buena razón. Entonces para mantener ignorante a los no mágicos de la ciudad y el mundo lo único que podían hacer era barrer todo la ciudad con el hechizo de Desmaius y colocar el hechizo de repelente alrededor de la ciudad para impedir que siguieran llegando, por primera vez el ministerio había autorizado uno de los tres imperdonables, Imperio, para poder solucionar el problema, solo los Aurores tenían autorizado lanzar el hechizo, por lo tanto la ciudad había quedado bloqueada para el mundo exterior y manipulada desde dentro.

Por más magia que ellos utilizaran no podrían cubrir todos los daños, pensar que podían bloquear a Londres del mundo exterior como ellos sería un error que los condenaría, el gobierno mágico de Gran Bretaña no podía afrontar la crisis solo y por mas que le molestara era un realidad, necesitaban ayuda de otros ministerios para ayudar en la crisis, este era un evento que sin lugar a dudas quedaría como histórico en toda la comunidad mágica, por primera vez había una gran cantidad de ministerios afrontando la crisis de secreto, de lo contrario el mundo exterior conocería de ellos y los Muggles no se quedarían la margen, habría guerra, de ser así, todos estarían perdidos. Por suerte para ellos habían recibido la ayuda de la comunidad mágica Asiática, ellos eran quienes custodiaban el exterior, no sabía qué clase de influencias tenían pero según sabía ellos a diferencia de todos los magos del mundo estaban muy conectados al mundo no mágico, e incluso habían… enviado apoyo dentro, los diferentes individuos que los magos de occidente pudieron ver… fueron aterradores, ellos eran el ejemplo perfecto de todos los peligros que pensaba, con suerte el mundo mágico recordaría las repercusiones de este día y tomaría más en serio lo que decía desde hace muchos años.

Por lo tanto cuando recibió todo el informe estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, sin parte de su nariz, una pierna o un ojo, no le importaba como quedara su cuerpo, lo importante era resolver la crisis, por desgracia no pudo aventurarse con Woodgate, primero tenía que limpiar el desastre dejado en la ciudad pero luego de usar su influencia las cosas habían escalado a las proporciones actuales, una vez dejado las cosas en orden allí, tomó un traslator de un prisionero y junto con una unidad de casi veinte personas se marchó para tratar con los responsable, el ministerio les había ordenado parar a los criminales, no importa si quedaran vivos o muertos, las consecuencias de exponer al mundo mágico de tal manera no le había nublado el juicio, por consiguiente, podía usar sus métodos sin preocuparse por las repercusiones.

Cuando aparecieron se encontraron en media de árboles, raíces y tierra por todas partes, el cambio de temperatura de uno frío a caliente sin duda fue un punto notable, estaban en pleno invierno pero eso no parecía notarse en medio de la exuberante naturaleza que los rodeaba a todos.

"Reconocería este tipo de lugar donde fuera, tal cambio en un instante solo indica que ya no estamos en la zona norte, o cualquier lugar de Gran Bretaña, esto es más tropical"

\- Estén atentos, ya no estamos en casa, podríamos estar en medio de una trampa y no lo sabremos hasta que sea demasiado tarde – Ignorar que estaban en peligro sería contraproducente.

\- ¿Una selva? ¿Acaso estamos en África?

\- Yo tampoco me quejo del cambio agradable pero admito que no me gusta este lugar.

\- Esta muy oscuro, a penas podemos ver donde pisamos en todo este follaje.

\- No, si bien África tiene muchas planta y está lleno de verde no es tan húmedo, esto se parece más a Sudamérica.

\- Sudamérica eh… ¿Qué no era allí, quiero decir, aquí donde está Castelobruxo?

Espero que no, sabes. Si en verdad nos encontramos en las selva amazónica entonces, caminar por el follaje es muy peligroso, sin contar que prácticamente no podemos ver casi nada, la única fuente de luz es los reflejos de la luna y la cantidad de arboles cubre todo.

Nada mal, parecía que en todo el grupo había unos cuantos que podrían ser competentes, lástima que no todos fueran así, si tan solo en el ministerio hubieran más personas como él entonces este tipo de situación se hubiera evitado, no podía quejarse mucho de los nuevos reclutas cada año, el tiempo de ausencia de Voldemort había servido para cicatrizar las heridas emocionales de la gente mientras que su derrota por "El-niño-que-vivió" fue una noticia que dio esperanza la población para intentar recuperar sus vidas. Por lo tanto, luego de la derrota del déspota, los nuevos reclutas se habían alistado de manera más frecuente, la población recién adulta tenía el suficiente valor o la estúpida idea de intentar ser héroes, una lástima que solo ocho de diez lograran sobrevivir el primer año en las misiones y solo un cuatro valiera la pena, si tenía suerte entonces de esos ocho encontraría uno o dos gemas entre el carbón desgastado, quienes eran los individuos similares a su forma de pensar.

¡Boom!

El sonido de los gritos y las explosiones eran captados a la distancia por el enorme eco de estos al no encontrarse con los cacofonías de la ciudad, será mejor que se dieran prisa, pero a pesar de todo aun le seguía preocupando el interés de los Mortifagos en elegir el lugar, otro punto que no lograba conectar era el motivo por el cual los que habían neutralizado se encontraban con más de un translator, algunos inclusive llevaban tres, era como si supieran que serían atrapados de antemano y les regalaran su ubicación, no tenía sentido. Por supuesto que todo el "trato" le sonaba a trampa, si estaban tan dispuestos a arriesgar tanto entonces lo que fuera que estuvieran tramando debía de ser algo grande, muy grande, los estaban guiando a una trampa y por desgracia tenían que entrar en ella para cazarlos, fallar uno era una opción, el ministerio por primera vez fue claro.

"El problema será tratado, no importa los criminales quedan vivos o muertos"

Iremos en las escobas, si vamos desde el aire con todo el follaje perderemos la ventaja de la sorpresa pero eso ya no importa, es demasiado conveniente que fueran perseguidos hasta aquí, como la sorpresa esta fuera de cuestión lo importante es llegar lo más rápido posible, solo estén preparados, brindaremos refuerzos para el grupo de Woodgate, vamos.

El trayecto en si no fue largo por que gracias al constante sonido de explosión fue relativamente fácil llegar al lugar de los sucesos, admitía que a pesar de la situación disfruto mucho la vista de la espectacular luna, era extraño vislumbrar tal cielo estrellado tanto en la comunidad mágica y más en la Muggle, recordaba que cuando era un estudiante una de sus clases favoritas fue la astronomía. Pudo ubicar desde lejos el gran humo que se alzaba desde los grande arboles y alguna clase de halcón dando vueltas en círculos… lo cual le pareció sospechoso, normalmente los animales huirían por el sonido de cosas estallado y a pesar de que estaban en medio de toda la naturaleza no había sentido la presencia de cualquier clase de animal, otra rareza más, para finalizar a pesar de su desconfianza con el ave, el pájaro voló junto a ellos para luego adelantarse y dar vueltas en círculos donde estaba el conflicto extrañamente silencioso.

* * *

 **Cantos y encantamientos:**

También conocido como **Aria** , es una actividad necesaria para la activación de **Magecraft/Magia** . En cuanto al procedimiento, los conjuros serían la parte de "aplicación" en un sistema de aplicación, aceptación, examen y emisión. Aria es empleada por tipos de lanzadores de conjuros, incluidos algunos psíquicos, pero está más estrechamente asociada con los magos.

 **Mecanismos:**

Cuando se hace uso de una Teoría Taumatugical estabilizada por una escuela de primer nivel, uno tiene que pasar por un proceso preestablecido. Para sistemas a gran escala como estos, los conjuros son solo una parte de dicho proceso. Sin embargo, para un estilo personal de taumaturgia, desempeñan el importante papel de la autohipnosis: colocar la mente del mago en un estado en el que pueda controlar efectivamente los Circuitos Mágicos.

Los hechizos tienen capacidades predeterminadas; por lo tanto, los poderes de un hechizo en particular siempre serán los mismos, sin importar qué mago lo use. Los conjuros, sin embargo, pueden diferir. Los conjuros regulares son algo que no se canta hacia el mundo exterior, sino hacia el mundo interior de uno; son acciones que activan el proceso taumatúrgico dentro del cuerpo y reflejan la naturaleza. Mientras el conjuro de un hechizo posea un significado específico y / o se incluya un conjunto de palabras clave, los detalles de dicho conjuro se dejan a los gustos personales del lanzador. Por lo tanto, es natural que difieran de magus a magus. No es de extrañar, los magos que presumen de un gran ego suelen tener largos conjuros para sus hechizos.

Cuanto mayor sea el significado detrás de los contenidos de un conjuro al lanzador, mejor será el resultado final. Cuanto más fuerte es la autohipnosis, más puede el magus optimizar el uso de sus Circuitos. Cambiar las palabras de un conjuro no significa mucho; Lo que importa es el significado detrás de ellos.

 **misterios/hechizos**

 **Refuerzo:**

es la hechicería más difícil de implementar. Se basa en analizar la composición estructural de los objetos y entender sus propiedades físicas y químicas para incrementar sus capacidades.

Es el fundamento de toda hechicería mejorar la existencia de su objetivo a través de la introducción de Prana; con el refuerzo no hay una clara definición de lo mucho que se pueden mejorar los objetos, así que los refuerzos omnipotentes son raros. Esto es lo mismo que agregar algo a un objeto que ya está terminado, en caso de fracasar el objeto lo recibirá como un "veneno" y este puede rebotar en el cuerpo del conjurador o simplemente disiparse sin fortalecer al objeto. El éxito requiere de una buena comprensión de la estructura interna para cubrir todas las aperturas posibles con la energía mágica. El refuerzo tiene la posibilidad de incrementar las capacidades de los objetos, por ejemplo, una espada incrementa su filo, un escudo será más resistente; e incluso haciéndolo adecuadamente se pueden fortalecer partes del propio cuerpo aumentando la fuerza física y la durabilidad.


	4. Cúpula de muerte y doncella de plata

**N/A;** Se que prometí que la longitud de los capítulos deberían ser más larga pero en el intento pude notar algo que como lector ignoraba, así que mientras daba forma a la historia me tope con ese detalle, las historias con el género de misterio y acción en la misma página no pueden ser tan extensas como originalmente pretendía, eso arruinaría la trama y mataría todo el misterio. Por lo tanto una vez tomando eso en cuenta trabajé de la manera más eficiente posible, como siempre las opiniones son como un tesoro, estaré ansioso por ellas, espero que les guste mi trabajo.

También les invito a dejar sus comentarios, después de todo, la opinión es el cereal que nutre y es el combustible a la mejora, no sean tímidos, las opiniones cuentan mucho y responderé de la manera más adecuada a cada uno de ustedes o algunos pocos, lo importante es tenerlos en cuenta.

 **Lord Makurus:** Gracias por tu apoyo, cada comentario y opinión o crítica constructiva que viene de ti, para mí es como un cumplido, espero que te siga gustando mi historia por que por cada capítulo procurare siempre ir mejorando, de verdad, gracias hermano.

 **Advertencia legal**

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y los términos utilizados tampoco. Tampoco lo es todo lo referente a Fate/Stay Night o cualquier otra serie que puedan reconocer, los términos utilizados en este trabajo son en su mayoría una pequeña recopilación en cuanto a los hechizos se trata y todo este proyecto está realizado con fines de entretenimiento, lo único que me pertenece es el desencadenamiento de la historia.

 **Aviso**

En este capítulo aparecerá una pequeña muestra de lo que muchas personas podrían considerar ofensivo y cruel, es una de las razones porque la historia está calificada como "M" así que, si usted es sensible le recomiendo no leerlo, queda bajo su responsabilidad seguir de aquí en adelante.

"El pensamiento humano" = Pensando.

\- El pensamiento humano = Hablando.

 _ **\- ¡Explosión!, "Refuerzo"**_ = Hechizos u acciones mágicas

* * *

"La creencia en una fuente

sobrenatural del mal no es necesaria,

el hombre por sí mismo es capaz de cualquier maldad"

Josep Conrad

[Sudamérica, Brasil, En algún lugar de Amazonia 1987]

Estaba asustada, tenía miedo y el terror se expandía por cada fibra de su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba, esta gente, estos dementes, semejantes… monstruos, habían matado a todos los hombres que fueron secuestrados y violado a las mujeres que lograron sobrevivir en el incendio.

"Nos mataran a todos"

Allí en la oscuridad, rodeada de cadáveres, suciedad y fuego pudo ver como era una pequeña muestra del mundo.

"Un castigo divino por mis años de insensatez"

Que ironía, ella quien trataba de curar las cicatrices emocionales de las personas, aliviar sus traumas para que un día pudieran encontrar la paz interior estuviera en medio de todo aquello, allí mientras escuchaba los gemidos de desesperación y las suplicas de piedad a un cielo vacío fue donde una vez mas encontró la desesperación.

Se sentía vacía, siempre estuvo de acuerdo que la crueldad del mundo era inmensa, cosechada en lo más profundo de la gente para sobrellevar su propio dolor… ejecutores de la creación que castigan y son castigados, ya no importaba nada.

"Oh madre tierra, ¿Por qué lanzas tu juicio sobre nosotros?"

Su hijo… muerto en medio de las llamas del diablo, ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en quitarle a la gente que amaba? No pudo evitarlo, su rostro imperturbable y frio solo expresaba una herida que a penas había sellado con el tiempo. Esta gente, no, estos… demonios mataron a su hijo, mataron a las personas y mataron cada cosas que denominaban "inferior". De niña como a todos los demás siempre le habían hecho alguna referencia a lo inexplicable y lo místico, la magia, aquella fuente de energía que cumplía los deseos de los mas desafortunados, aquella que se le concedería a los de corazón puro.

No a estos demonios, asesinos, criminales…

"Malditos, los maldigo con todas mis fuerzas por arrebatármelo, espero que algún día todos ustedes ardan en lo mas profundo del infierno"

No podía recordar cuando había dejado de creer en aquella magia infantil con las que siempre hechizo a su familia cuando jugaba con sus muñecas, esa ilusión pueril de creer que por medio de una simple varita de plástico con punta de estrella podía alegrar a todos por medio del don de la felicidad, no podía recordar cuando dejo de catalogar tal recuerdo a un simple concepto infantil tierno, sin embargo…

¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crackuuummmmmmmm! ¡Bom!

Uno de los grandes arboles había sido derribado en medio del frenesí caótico formado por las diferentes personas con… magia y los demonio oscuros del infierno. En aquel lugar, rodeada de la muerte pudo recordar que tan vil eran las personas y que todos tenían una mancha que estaba dentro del corazón, a pesar de su miedo, de la desesperación, su rostro ya no podía derramar mas lagrimas, solo la terrible aceptación de la realidad y bajo aquel cielo finalmente comprendió que todo aquello era como el juicio divino.

Mientras el mundo a su alrededor de desmoronaba no pudo evitar mirar fijamente el cielo y la luna, solo para poder ver una silueta de un ave en los rayos de plata que bañaban todo el mundo natural, un ave muy similar, una extrañamente familiar, no le importó que sintiera que estaba siendo arrastrada, cualquier tipo de excentricidad por la cual estaba siendo afectada no le permitía girar su cuerpo y conocer a la persona que la arrastraba por los ahora trapos que una vez fue su ropa.

Al final había quedado junto a otro de los asesinos, no le importaba que intenciones tuviera la persona que una vez la arrastró, lo único que podía captar toda su atención era el singular pájaro sobre su cabeza volando en círculos…

¿Cuántas veces había visto aquel extraño patrón de vuelo?

No sabia si lo que imaginaba era un inútil intento de compensar su perdida con la absurda idea de que el ave sea quien pensaba que era pero… no le importaba si su imaginación le brindaba la cruel broma de algún tipo de esperanza, no le importaba morir, no si eso significaba que su hijo aun podría vivir.

Luego de eso pudo ver las siluetas, parecían estar volando y a mediada que se acercaban pudo reconocer sus "vehículos"

Escobas, muchas de ellas, la misma que describían los cuentos infantiles, aquellas que montaban las brujas malvadas para hacer sus fechorías.

* * *

Era el momento, en el instante que los magos voladores entraron a el escenario inmediatamente brindaron la distracción que necesitaba para poder maniobrar en el paisaje y ajustar su posición para eliminar el sujeto junto a Scarlett, solo tenía que esperar el momento mas oportuno y rogar al cielo que su estúpido y desesperado plan funcionara. Si los chicos nuevos hacían su función todo el embrollo terminaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los oscuros no podían hacer frente a una nueva unidad que les superaba en numero y con la capacidad de un plan de antemano, pero…

Gracias al pequeño rayo de luz plateado que entro en el claro por los árboles derribados y eliminados se había formado una pequeña circunferencia llana donde pudo ver con más detalles el rostro de quien tenía que eliminar. Era calvo, piel clara, estaba sin ropas, completamente desnudo y estaba dotado con músculos por todas partes, parecía a un fisicoculturista, sostenía alguna especie de rama en su mano derecha, tal vez el dispositivo que les permitía realizar sus misterios, sin embargo lo mas notable fueron sus ojos, el resplandor malvado de sus iris brillaba con la luna reflejando la sed de sangre, era como alguna clase de bestia esperando a que su victima hiciera el movimiento que lo llevaría a su muerte, muy similar a un perro salvaje o una hiena mientras este mostraba una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados como una bestia carnívora.

La presencia del "hombre" era increíblemente notable, se imponía en el lugar como algún gas que explotaría volando todo en mil pedazos de un momento a otro, conocía muy bien este tipo de presencia y es por ello que podía notar la duda en los agentes que lograron mantenerse en pie, estaban retrocediendo, aliados y enemigos, su presencia fue tal que por un momento pensó que lo siguiente que se desataría seria una masacre peor que en el museo. Para cuando se desato el primer misterio sobre el exhibicionista este inmediatamente logro reflejar alguna clase de escudo reluciente logrando inclusive resistir a los constantes intentos de la unidad que logro unirse con los pocos que habían sobrevivido a lo largo de la noche, el efecto del escudo duro aproximadamente cuarenta segundos. Se estaba burlando de ellos, incluso desde la distancia podía notar la expresión de gozo del hombre-bestia, no importo cuantos misterios se lanzaran sobre el sujeto, cualquier tipo de magia era el equivalente a una pequeña molestia que ni si quiera se molesto en esquivar o desviar, si realmente el exhibicionista quería hacer cualquier clase de punto era evidente que se refería a la diferencia de poder, el chico estaba a una escala diferente al de sus aliados, era como comparar a un pequeño hámster con un lobo salvaje, con una persona así, dudaba mucho que su misterio que aun estaba en las primeras fases de desarrollo lograra derribar semejante individuo, por suerte para él, el hombre se había alejado de su madre lo suficiente como para quedar fuera del rango de daños inminentes.

Sin embargo, podía ver a trabes de la fachada, estaba muy consciente de sus planes, el hombre calvo sabía muy bien de sus intensión e intentar salir nuevamente de manera desesperada ante la mínima "ventaja" no siempre era lo mejor, sobre todo con una tan descaradamente incluyente, muy listo pero no era tan estúpido para caer en una trampa tan evidente.

\- Así que no vas a salir, que divertido, no sé quien seas pero confieso que eres una presa emocionante, tenía mucho que no podía disfrutar de una caza decente pero al parecer vales la pena, felicidades quien quiera que seas no todo el mundo puede ser como tú, ahora, lo que me pregunto es ¿Cuánto tiempo lograras mantener tal hazaña?

\- ¡Tsk! – No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua, el muy desgraciado le había dicho que era muy probable que su madre aun siguiera con vida solo por capricho y no por sus propios esfuerzos, jamás se había sentido tan insultado, para colmo, si el mensaje entre líneas era el que pudo interpretar entonces significaba que tenía menos tiempo del que pensaba, algo iba a pasar pronto, si no lograba la seguridad de Scarlett durante los próximos minutos lo que sea que pasaría los mataría a todos. No importaba como lo mirase, durante toda la noche se había preguntado el motivo de la huida de los oscuros cuando ellos tuvieron la situación bajo control todo el tiempo, las cosas dejaron de ser una emboscada cuando ninguna clase de refuerzos aparecieron, no importa cuántos enemigos hayan llegado después, a pesar de que la policía mágica había aumentado sus números los enmascarados aun mantuvieron todo bajo control sin importar las perdidas.

Culpa de ello podría atribuirse a la evidente diferencia de habilidad que poseían los enmascarados a comparación de su contraparte, todo se reducía a calidad contra números, había sido optimista sobre la situación y esperado que a pesar de la deficiencia en habilidades los delincuentes eventualmente se agotaran y sucumbieran al desgaste pero el maldito exhibicionista había resultado ser un hueso duro de roer, joder, ¿Qué clase de bestia era esta persona? Pero no todo estaba perdido pensó, durante todo el fiasco los miembros restante del ataque terrorista habían desaparecido conforme la batalla avanzaba, confirmando su hipótesis de que todos tenían un medio alternativo de escape sin importar su primera huida.

"Por lo menos son hostiles de los que ya no debía preocuparse"

Su único problema era la bestia desnuda, el único que aun se mantenía firme

¿Por qué se había quedado atrás?

¿Qué pretende con mantenernos a todos neutralizados?

¿Cuál es el propósito de llevarlos a todos a esta maldita jungla?

Tantas preguntas, tantas incógnitas sin respuestas. La falta de información les estaba costado muy caro, si al menos conocieran alguna clase de debilidad entonces podrían explotarla, el hombre que ahora autodenomino como "Calvo de oro" por su llamativo resplandor en su cráneo y sus imponentes ojos no era como el resto de los magos que pudo observar durante todo el fiasco del incendio, algo en el era diferente y ese algo era su ventaja sobre más de una veintena de agentes, si tan solo pudiera saber ese algo entonces estaría un paso más cerca de poder decapitarlo pero mientras tanto su mejor as bajo la manga debía mantenerse para el momento adecuado.

\- ¡Meh! Siempre lo he dicho, la gente les da demasiado crédito – Dijo de forma despectiva mientras aplastaba la cabeza de unas de las chicas que pudo sobrevivir al asalto de hechizos lanzados inútilmente contra él – Ustedes, la autoridad del mundo mágico, ¡mírense!, reducidos a un grupo de inútiles, es por eso que la comunidad mágica es cada vez menos capaz cada día que pasa, escondidos como meras cucarachas con el temor a los Muggles – No pudo evitar explotar, iba a decir lo que tenía que decir, es gente débil no era más que un lamento distante de lo que una vez fue la magia, su ira fue tal que pateo el cuerpo del pobre diablo sin cabeza para quedar en medio de ambos lados, eso les aria entender que estaba hablando en serio – y ustedes se llaman a sí mismos magos, ¡ha! Su comunidad no es más que un mal chiste, dicen que son superiores, mejores cuando son los magos quienes se esconden de aquellos que denominan como débiles, todos son iguales, no importa quienes sean, pero al menos Voldemort comenzó a entrar en razón y atacar pero ustedes y ese mocoso mestizo traidor no son más que una molestia, yo les demostrare que significa ser superior, ¡yo los voy a redimir, que este día jamás sea olvidado por que yo me bañare sobre mis presas y limpiaré sus vergüenzas con la sangre!.

Ignore el resto de los gritos de los ahora nombrados Aurores, su auto-denominación carecía de importancia porque en aquel momento las preguntas que se arremolinaban en mi mente comenzaban a ser respondidas por el momento de locura sanguinaria de calvo de oro, sin embargo lo más impactante fue ver sus cambios físicos, lentamente paso de un ser humano a una bestia con garras, mandíbula llena de dientes filosos, orejas caninas y cola, no pudo evitarlo, fue como si el tiempo detuviera todo a su alrededor solo para poder apreciar con detalle la transformación de calvo de oro, fue impresionante.

\- ¡Hombre lobo!

 **\- ¡ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

La transformación fue fascinante, lo que una vez fue un hombre alto y musculoso ahora era una bestia peluda de color blanco, los músculos se hicieron aun más grandes, su garraras eran enormes, su estructura esquelética cambio, todo era una locura, finalmente todo encajaba, el motivo por el cual fueron dirigidos a la selva, la reducción de los números, todo comenzaba a encajar, ellos nunca estuvieron huyendo, todo el tiempo fue como temía, todo era una trampa y el encargado de ejecutar la maniobra seria calvo de oro, había un maldito hombre lobo y para empeorar aún más las cosas de la tierra comenzó a levantarse un pilar, una pequeña torre de la cual salió un brillo mas resplandeciente que el de la luna, luego se expandió como un pilar de luz al cielo y se convirtió en un domo transparente, el domo era tan alto que incluso desde su posición no podía decir cuan distante estaba pero si tenía que especular debía estar a unos cuantos metros de altura o tanto como una casa de tres niveles, eso era mucha altura teniendo en cuenta que debía encontrarse sobre uno de los arboles más altos del lugar.

 **\- ¡ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

 _ **\- ¡Confrigo!**_

 _ **\- ¡Descendo!**_

 _ **\- ¡Locomotor Mortis!**_

¡Bom! ¡Pum! ¡Crack!

Cuando el lobo rugió se lazo asía los ahora denominados Aurores en un frenesí de locura, no dudaba que si el lobo blanco gigante lograba llegar a ellos serian despedazados como carne de res, el primer "hechizo" provoco una explosión pero a diferencia del misterio llamado Incendio que provocaba un estallido en un punto designado, este era producido por un pequeño ovalo lanzado desde la varita como un pequeño proyectil rojo brillante, luego al conectar con algo solido entonces explotaba, el segundo llamado "Descendo" parecía tener el efecto de sumergir o deslizar algo sobre la tierra pero a pesar del intento el efecto no fue mas allá de enterrar una pata de la bestia la cual saco agrietando la tierra que lo mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos pero este luego dio un salto y cayó sobre uno de los Aurores mordiéndolo en un hombro y arrancándole la mitad de la caja torácica con la fuerza de sus poderosas mandíbulas y sus brazos mientras la victima grito hasta su muerte por ayuda, eso pareció despertarlos a todos de su constante estupor y luego se dividieron por todo el domo, atacando con llamas, hielo, lianas, raíces del bosque e incluso moldeando la tierra a voluntad con diversos comandos. En el momento que el lobo estuvo de espaldas a Scarlett y lo suficientemente lejos nuevamente entro en acción.

Tenía que aprovechar cualquier cosa que le otorgara el mínimo de ventaja, entre la distancia, la pequeña sombra causada por una nube pasajera y estar fuera del campo visual de la bestia tenía que lograr separa aun mas a su madre del caos lo mas posible, ella aun estaba dura, rígida como una tabla y atada por sus muñecas.

¡Bom!

 **\- ¡ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

¡Joder esa última explosión estuvo muy cerca para sus gustos, tenían que largase cuanto antes! Pero primero debían llegar al lugar más apartado del caos, si lo pu…

\- ¡Hay una niña!

En última instancia pudo sentir un repentino jalón desde todas las partes de su cuerpo, luego sus pies se separaron del suelo y comenzó a levitar mientras se alejaba de Scarlett. Su repentina existencia no solo llamo la atención de los Aurores sino que también la bestia blanca que pareció darse cuenta de su presencia he inmediatamente se lazo en su dirección sin siquiera ver donde estaba, no supo cómo pero ya sea por el olfato, visión u oídio la masa descomunal de rabia supo donde exactamente estaba, en un último intento de mantenerse con vida y evitar que el hombre lobo llegara a Scarllet tomo la daga de su cintura para lograr causar alguna clase de herida a su agresor pero justamente cuando dirigió la cuchilla donde hipotéticamente estaría la garganta del monstruo una pared de tierra y roca se urgió en medio de ellos.

¡Bom!

Una pequeña corriente de aire se produjo como resultado del choque de la monstruosa bestia con su milagroso medio de defensa, un excelente salvavidas en un momento oportuno pero a pesar del fenomenal trabajo del lanzador la pared había quedado con agujeros que le permitían ver el rostro del licántropo, ahora estaba convencido que la bestia solo exudaba malicia y el sorprendente resplandor que una vez estuvo en calvo de oro ahora solo eran esferas llenas de deseos de despedazar todo lo que estuviese en su camino, mientras el lobo rugía y gruñía la pared que lo separaba de la muerte cedía cada vez más, el lobo pareció otorgar un "power up" en todas las funciones con relación a la forma humana pero en cambio disminuyo la razón, de lo contrario, simplemente rodearía el muro y lo despedazaría sin ninguna clase de obstáculo.

 **\- ¡ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

\- ¡Ya no puedo mantener la barrera!

\- ¡Sigue intentándolo, no dejes que llegue a ellas!

Por un momento mi atención se dirigió desde la dirección de las voces, hombre y mujer, una más joven que la otra, incluso con el constante gruñido del enorme animal y sus constantes golpes no supe si sentirme ofendido por la insinuación de que era una niña, pero de cierta manera ya estaba acostumbrado, él no era una persona superficial y materialista, si el mundo se empeñaba en visualizarlo con una ella en vez de un él, allá ellos, no se interesaba en cosas tan redundantes como esa y mucho menos en una situación que podría matarlo en menos de lo que podía decir la palabra peligro, por el momento lo que podía notar de su agresor era que uno de los beneficios de la… transformación era la increíble resistencia, a medida que la bestia seguía tratando de destrozar el muro de su salvación los magos nunca dejaron de tratar de neutralizarlo, pero nada parecía tranquilizar a la masa de músculos con mala actitud.

\- ¡Cierren los ojos!

Haciendo caso a la repentina advertencia, cerro sus ojos tan fuerte como pudo, cuando lo hiso, su mundo quedo en completa oscuridad y repentinamente todo cobro más brillo, como un tinte naranja y rojizo, como el crepúsculo de la tarde, nuevamente se sintió como si lo estuvieran movilizando de un punto a otro, era como la ingravidez del espacio profundo. Si estas personas lo estaban movilizando tenía que mover sus cartas para que pudiera obtener tanta protección como fuera posible, por lo tanto he aquí la encrucijada, apagar sus circuitos y quedar más expuesto de lo que estaba con un hombre mutante lleno de enormes garras y dientes o mantenerse en guardia y que todos desconfíen de él, perdiendo el tiempo en lo que podría ser la solución.

\- ¡Mm…!

Su respuesta llego cuando escucho el sonido de angustia de quien durante todo su conciencia lo cuido e inmediatamente apago los circuitos que le permitían ir más allá del concepto limitante humano, ahora no era más que un niño pequeño que estaba por encima de su clase, la vida de quien lo acepto desde el inicio era más importante que su orgullo y si tenía que rogar y llorar para convencer a los salvadores de la seguridad de su madre que así fuera, después de todo, la magia solo era una herramienta, nada era imprescindible. En el momento que llego a uno de los Aurores fue cargado y puesto a salvo en las líneas de la retaguardia, lo más alejado posible dentro del domo.

\- ¡Necesito un sanador para la niña!

\- ¿Dónde está mi mama? – No me importaba lo que pensaran, solo tenía que jugar el papel como un mocoso desorientado que quería a su madre, solo tenía que…

\- Tranquila, encontraremos a tu madre pronto, ¡Sanador, tráiganme un sanador rápido!

A juzgar por el tono de su voz debía ser mujer, una muy joven, tal vez ni si quiera un adulto pero definitivamente no era una de las chicas raptadas, por lo poco que podía ver y sentir podía afirmar que llevaba la misma clase de vestimenta que todos, alguna clase de chaqueta de cuero con toque metálicos aquí y allá, pantalón de tela suave, botas altas y guantes del mismo color y material, se sentía rustico pero lo suficientemente silo para pasar como algo suave al tacto.

\- Quiero a…

\- ¡Sanador, joder! ¿Qué clase de bestia es esa?

\- ¡Tú, elévate lo mas que puedas en una escoba y pon el niño a salvo, no podemos permitirnos más bajas!

¡Si señora!

* * *

 **\- ¡ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

¡Bom! ¡Bom! ¡Bom! ¡Bom! ¡Bom!

\- ¡Sean prudentes, sea lo que sea esta cosa no es un hombre lobo como el que conocemos! _**¡Glacius!**_

\- No desperdicies energía, eso no lo parara, si queremos hacer algo primero tendremos que derrumbar la torre que nos hace prisioneros, eso nos dará más liberta y podremos huir

\- ¿Huir? Pero señ…

\- Mira bien a tu alrededor Woodgate, nuestra gente está atrapada con esa cosa, no al revés, si queremos vivir para ver la luz de un nuevo día tendrás que hacer lo que digo.

\- Como usted diga señor – No pudo evitar rechinar los dientes pero Moody tenía razón, esto era algo que ningún Auror había enfrentado jamás, para colmo de los males la maldición asesina estaba fuera de lugar, cuando trataron de matar a la bestia canina en vez de la maldición golpear al licántropo había cambiado de dirección y absorbida por la extraña torre que los mantenía encerrados, sin contar que al parecer también estaba curando de manera gradual al criminal.

¡Bom!

\- Si queremos tener más posibilidades por lo menos debemos de dañar la torre que lo está curando, ya hemos intentado todo y el Finite incantatem o cualquier variante esta fuera, la única forma de derribar esa cosa es por medio del daño, pero a este paso moriremos todos.

\- Este lugar, hay algo extraño en el. – Dijo Woodgate mientras estaba a cubierto detrás de un árbol y sacaba un poco la cabeza para observar al monstruo.

\- Mm… Pude notarlo hay algo en esta zona que nos está afectado mentalmente pero luego de pensarlo cada vez mas pude entender algo, cuando partimos de Gran Bretaña estaba anocheciendo pero entonces… - Dijo Moody entrecerrando su ojo bueno y enfocando el otro por la poca visión nocturna.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que aquí sea de noche? Entiendo, es algo que apenas he notado, como si hubiera una fuerza que nos hace pasar por alto los detalles, lo que significa – Cuando pudo descubrirlo no pudo evitar ampliar mucho los ojos, si lo que pensaba de alguna manera era cierto entonces, los habían tomado por idiotas a todos desde el principio.

\- Si, jugaron con nuestra percepción, lo que ahora podemos ver como una luna no es más que la alteración de la Luna gibosa menguante. – Mientras miraba el satélite e incluso pudo notar el irregular tamaño, según su ojo mágico la luna era al menos una versión tres veces más grande de una luna llena.

\- ¡Tsk! No estamos en el mismo día que nos marchamos, esto es otro día y la única forma de salir vivos es matándolo o destruir la torre pero eso sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- La única manera de salir de aquí es matándolo pero con esa torre curándolo cada cierto punto es imposible.

 **\- ¡ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

\- A este paso moriremos todos, la runa brillante en la espalda de de darnos alguna pista.

\- Si tan solo la ayuda que estábamos recibiendo del exterior pudiera hacer algo más… – Sin embargo antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa u ligero resplandor le llamo la atención, luego todo frente a ella exploto en un brillo de plata.

¡Booom!

Rayos a este paso morirán todos, sabia que el domo tenia algún punto débil pero el problema era que no podían darse cuenta ni aunque lo tuvieran frente a sus narices, el efecto de engaño les estaba costando demasiado caro su tropa de casi una veintena de hombres y mujeres se había a menos de la mitad, el lobo los estaba aplastando, si la magia no podía ayudarlos entonces estaban reducidos a simples Muggles, llevaban horas tratando de solucionar el problema y no habían avanzado gran cosa, para el colmo de los males Woodgate estaba noqueada, si no encontraban como solucionar lo del domo pronto entonces todo abra acabado, las escobas no les seria útiles para siempre.

* * *

La situación estaba empeorando, los magos estaban cada vez mas agotados y el numero de muertos avanzaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, si le hubieran dicho hace unos años que la magia existía y que de alguna manera también toda una comunidad de ellos alrededor del mundo, los hubiera tildado de locos, infantiles con miedo a crecer o pensaría que se estaban burlado de ella, pero ahora era una realidad que no podía negar, no cuando toda la prueba que necesitaba estaba por todo su alrededor y con una criatura que solo había escuchado hablar en las películas o cuentos míticos, negarlo más seria una locura.

Si, jamás hubiera tomado con seriedad tal pensamiento, si le hubieran planteado tal escenario hace unos años, jamás tomaría nada como algo posible…

Si la situación hubiera pasado hace un tiempo pero…

No necesito de una vida entera para aceptar las pruebas frente a ella…

No necesitaba del caos presente para entender que el mundo era más de lo que aparentaba, más de lo que se decía…

Que había cosas ocultas de las cuales jamás debían ser conocimiento común…

No necesitó nada mas, por que las pruebas estuvieron frente a ella desde hace un año, seis meses, dos semanas… para ella ese fue todo el tiempo que le basto para entender.

El tiempo suficiente para tener el poder de controlar su propio destino en un mundo lleno de encantamiento, los descendientes de la magia y aquellos que camina con la muerte, los humanos con la habilidad de hacer milagros.

\- No juzgare, no los engañare, por que mi deseo anhelado siempre será ayudar quienes buscan de mi – Ese siempre fue su ideal, su identidad, su ser mas profundo – _**No les are daño ni injusticia**_ – Fue su juramento, su disciplina – _**En pureza y según la ley divina llevare a cabo mi vida y mi arte.**_

A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados no necesitaba abrirlos para saber que estaba pasando pues durante mas de un año, este sentimiento había formado parte de ella, su cuerpo rejuveneció, su estatura disminuyo, su cuerpo ahora era mas pequeño, como si estuviera a finales de su adolescencia, durante la fatídica época de su mayor desgracia, sus rasgos se volvieron mas finos, detallados y con apariencia inocente, como los de su querido bebé, tiernos y juveniles, al contrario de su cuerpo, con una dotación y perfección que parecía de una proyección surrealista de cine, incluso su cabello rubio natural tomo un tono de amarillo platino.

\- Que…

No necesitaba mirar a los magos que durante todo el momento le habían estado protegiendo, ellos deberían estar muy impresionados con su aspecto tan… llamativo.

Sus ropas que estaban desgarradas y hechas un desastre por las bestias en celo no tenían reparación alguna pero… si esto realmente funcionaba entonces todas sus prácticas furtivas podría ayudar a estas personas, solo hacia falta un último pasó…

 _ **\- Un monde d'illusion convaincante.**_.

¡Buuuufs!

Un vendaval de viento se desato desde todo su cuerpo, mientras que un ligero resplandor azul cubrió por completo mientras que una armadura la arropó como las sabanas a un sueño directo a Morfeo, para cuando su "transformación" había acabado pudo sentir unos guanteletes desde la punta de sus dedos asta la parte final del codo, algo parecido a una banda para el pelo en la parte frontal, una placa de acero que encajaba desde la parte inferior de su pecho asta sus caderas y la misma protección que en sus brazos implementada en sus piernas y finalizando con algún especie calzado de tacón, en su cintura una espada delgada y en sus manos una especie de lanza extraña con una bandera blanca.

En todo ese tiempo sintió que solo habían pasado unos segundos, para cuando termino su cambio todo acabo con una especie de pose, como si estuviera en una sesión de fotos, luego escucho una voz en su cabeza, no…

" **No te preocupes, desde ahora yo me are cargo, solo trata de aprender** "

Era una su propia voz pero más amable y gentil, como el de una doncella sagrada con la gracia de la luz divina. Desde ese momento su cuerpo se movió en contra de su voluntad pero lo curioso fue que toda acción la sintió como si realmente fueran suyas.

Todo el espectáculo había llamado la atención de todos en el domo, podía sentir cada par de ojos sobre su cuerpo, para finalizar y terminar su impactante… entrada por así decirlo, dio unos cuantos giros a la lanza para terminar con un coreografía que ni en sus años de porrista había podido soñar mientras clavaba su lanza y miraba a la bestia en la lejanía, incluso estaba mas sorprendida que cualquiera de estos magos.

* * *

Rita Skeeter estaba horrorizada, nunca durante todo su vida había presenciado tal masacre, tanta crueldad, tal malicia, nunca había visto tantos cadáveres. Todo había comenzado hace unos años, durante el evento "Destello boreal" cuando las cosas habían pasado su intuición que durante muchos años siempre fue su mejor aliada le había dicho la magnitud del suceso, ella sabia mejor que nadie, el mundo era un lugar peligroso pero aun así ella perduro. No importa la situación, siempre abra una mucho peor, era una lección de vida que aprendió desde temprana edad, por que el mal nunca descansa y el mundo era un lugar maldito, adaptarse era la herramienta de la supervivencia, aquellos que no marchaban con la ola del cambio solo servían para ser consumidos por la desesperación don el final del camino solo llevaría a una muerte prematura, por eso, ella siempre estuvo de la mano a la oportunidad, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué era un mundo sin condenación?

Por eso mientras caminaba por el montón de cuerpos en una ciudad de muerte ella mantuvo la calma, siempre tranquila, siempre en calma, no importaba que tan desagradable le resultara el hedor a carne carbonizada o que tan horrible fuera ver los rostro y lo que quedaba de los muertos junto a ella, las personas podrían llamarla fría, sin alma o capacidad de empatía pero su ideal no tenía lugar a lo eterno, si hubiera una palabra que definiera toda su existencia entonces podría decirse que sería cambio, todo se mantenía en constante movimiento, nada fuera de lugar, jamás algo sin orden, si, ese era su mundo, un lugar de transición permanente, uno hostil pero maravilloso, no importaba cuantas desgracias azotaran, el mundo nunca se mantenía igual.

Pero ella no se encontraba caminando por el lugar de los hechos como reportera, Ho no, no soñaría con eso, ella era más que una cara bonita después de todo, ella tenía algo que los Aurores y el ministerio no pero dada la casualidad que necesitaban eso de manera urgente, aquello por lo que estarían dispuestos a permitir su intrusión en el corazón de los hechos, una oportunidad que estaría dispuesta a aprovechar, por supuesto que tal invitación venia a cambio de ello.

¿Su habilidad?

Runas

Recordaba que durante sus años en Hogwarts nadie pudo superar sus logros durante su tiempo de estudiante, ella fue lo que todos categorizaban como un genio, su habilidad fue tal que incluso algunas de sus obras maestras fueron seleccionadas para aplicarlas a la copa del torneo de los tres magos, nadie podía decir lo contrario, incluso hoy en día algunos de sus trofeos permanecían en la sala de Ravenclaw, ningún estudiante había superado su habilidad después de ella pero no podía ir por ahí demostrando su mayor has, sin embargo las personas de su generación y los que estuvieron cercano a ella sabían muy bien cuan buena era a la hora de la verdad.

Por ello cuando los refuerzos fueron enviados y con más de medio día sin un reporte todos comenzaron a murmurar y notar los hechos cada vez más esparciendo el miedo más de lo que inicialmente estaba, por ello, no fue una sorpresa cuando su antiguo jefe de casa se acercó a la zona donde estaban los miembros de la prensa para pedir su ayuda, después de todo estaría dispuesta ayudar siempre y cuando pudiera tener una gran primicia, fue gratificante el cambio de rol de reportera a ser el individuo de atención mientras sus conocidos en el oficio le entrevistaban como podían, con eso paso el delgado listón que mantenía a ralla a sus compañeros y se adentro al corazón del lugar de los hechos.

Era en estos momentos donde daba las gracias al destino por la mitad de sus orígenes irlandeses, cuando le entregaron el objeto en cuestión inmediatamente supo que no era un Traslator común, en ella había un patrón de símbolos nórdicos, de origen Latín, Árabe y celta que se conectaban en un patrón direccional cada runa posicionada donde estarían las cuatro direcciones, en el Norte, estaba la palabra _Coelum_ , si bien no era una runa la palabra hacía la función de una por medio de su simbolismo, el cual podría ser todo lo benigno del ideal del paraíso, un lugar de reposo, una referencia muy clara al cielo/gloria de la iglesia. En el Oeste, _Clì_ , un tanto variante pero dado que izquierda y derecha es una clara referencia de "un lado a otro" el significado era muy amplio pero claramente la runa pertenecía al concepto de dirección.

\- Interesante.

\- ¿Qué pasa, a descubierto algo señorita Skeeter?

\- ¡Tsk! Vamos profesor, se que usted siempre tiene la mejor opinión de todos pero si el ministerio aun no ha podido resolverlo ¿Por qué cree que una simple reportera podrá?

\- ¿Gryffindor verdad? – No necesitaba mirar a la dirección de la vos despectiva para saber que el Auror era uno de los leones, siempre imprudentes y mientras más jóvenes peor.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Algún problema con eso?

\- ¡Sr. Botuthillier!

\- Está bien profesor Flitwick, solo estoy aquí por me lo pidió como favor.

\- Gracias querida, el mundo mágico necesita de gente talentosa como usted en estos momentos difíciles.

\- ¡Tsk!, solo avanza rápido, mientras más tiempo pierdas dándote importancia más vidas se pierden – dijo con un tono de pocos amigos mientras apretaba los dientes y entrecerraba los ojos por ser reprendido por uno de sus antiguos profesores.

\- Descuida pequeño gatito, no estoy interesada en mancillar mi arte.

\- ¡Hm…!

\- ¿Cómo van los avances querida?

\- La unión de runas estaba tejido de tal manera que solo pueda funcionar con relación a una dirección pero… lo más notable es lo variante que es el objeto, claramente esta unido al tiempo, de lo contrario la complejidad de aplicar las runas en un reloj seria absurda, nadie trataría de complicar su propio trabajo por voluntad – En el Este, la runa Nórdica invertida de _Kano_ , una referencia a la oscuridad pero sus usos dependían del enfoque y por ultimo en el Sur, _Tajriba_ que sería "como hacer algo", todo eso estaba grabado en la tapa de un reloj de abuelo de plata, esto definitivamente no era el típico trabajo de Mortifagos, solo tenía que aplicar una de sus formulas, estas se manifestaban alrededor de ella con un patrón de la luna y el sol en un circulo dorado, sin duda un gran espectáculo, para cuando termino, el Traslator que había perdido su utilidad, era estaba completamente funcional.

\- Listo – Ha, su satisfacción fue grande cuando miro el rostro del joven león, tan joven, menudo desperdicio.

\- ¡Excelente!, veo que aún conserva su toque Sta. Skeeter. sabía que podíamos contar con usted, después de todo fue uno de mis mejores estudiante, siempre a la delantera, muy brillante.

\- Solo es interpretación.

\- No sea modesta, se cuando veo potencial y usted aún lo tiene.

\- Gracias profesor Flitwick.

\- ¿Sabes donde están?

\- Sudamérica, en algún lugar de Amazonia, eso sí, tengan cuidado hay algo allí que está haciendo la función de un impostor, sea lo que sea, ahora sobre nuestro trato…

\- Por supuesto, el oficial a cargo acepto si cumplía su parte del acuerdo, le mantendremos lo más cercano y seguro posible, aunque creo que no lo necesita, siempre fue un excelente duelista.

\- Gracias, ¡vamos Bozo!, esto será toda una primicia – Llamo a su camarógrafo desde donde estaban los demás reporteros, que podía decir, el mundo se movía y ella también.

Como era de esperar, muchos Aurores ya estaban posicionados en formación de cadena para usar el dispositivo que los llevaría a la fuente de todo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había desplazado desde Gran Bretaña a una selva tropical, sin embargo la penumbra total fue algo que les hiso llevar una gran sorpresa, solo le basto un ligero Lumos y ver su muñeca izquierda para confirmar el supuesto cambio de horario, la diferencia era de cuatro horas y según su reloj con la hora de reino unido eran las 16:32 P.M, por lo tanto no podía ser de noche, pero según su conocimiento de las runas, el Traslator estaba programado para aparecerlos en Sudamérica, además, la información sacada a los responsables capturados confirmaban su localización, con esto podía afirmar ciegamente que realmente estaban en algún lugar de Amazonia.

Tras caminar durante más de treinta minutos bajo una luna falsa ella junto a su camarógrafo y veinte Aurores finalmente habían encontrado una pista que podrían llevarlos al lugar de los hechos. Lo que encontraron fue un cadáver en estado de putrefacción activa y a medida que avanzaban iban encontrando más casos similares, todos los cuerpos fueron de hombre y chicos que a penas podrían estar graduados de Hogwarts o peor, más jóvenes, todavía no habían encontrado uno que perteneciera a una chica, sus suposiciones fueron que estas fueron tomadas como trofeo, no pudo evitar torcer si rostro un gesto de desprecio, pero así era el mundo.

\- Llevamos horas dando vuelta y no podemos encontrar nada.

\- Siempre he dicho que deberían darnos algo para este tipo de situación.

\- ¡Tranquilos! Si nuestros compañeros pudieron encontrarlos entonces también podremos.

\- ¡Si señor! – cantaron a coro los veinte Aurores cuando uno de ellos, el mas anciano dio la orden.

Lastima que no pudiera tirar fotos a eso para uno de sus encabezados, ya lo imaginaba, "Incompetencia de nivel mundial en los Aurores del ministerio" no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, ahora entendía por que "Tu-Sabes-Quien" fue tan eficiente durante sus cruzadas.

"Menudos defensores que tenemos"

\- Puede que tenga algo útil para ustedes

\- Ahora no Skeeter, recuerda que solo estas aquí por el profesor Flitwick, ahórrate tus comentarios y déjanos trabajar o mejor aun, quédate cayada y mira tu propia espalda, no sabemos cuando nos podríamos encontrar con mas Mortifagos.

\- Recuérdame por quien estamos aquí muchacho, de no ser por mi aun estarían esperando noticias durante otro día mas, así que disculpa si digo que asta el momento no han hecho gran cosa.

\- ¡Como te atreves! ¿Qué sabe una persona como tu de esto? Las personas de su tipo que solo se dedican a…

\- ¡Silencio, ya es suficiente!

\- Solo estoy contando los hechos capitán…

\- Barnes, capitán Garric Barnes.

\- Capitán Barnes, como decía antes de que el chico me interrumpiera, puede que en vista de nuestro problema pu…

\- "Nuestro" lo dices como si hicieras algo mas que escribir esa basura de la que llamas periódico. – dijo Botuthillier con desdén.

\- Puede que tenga una solución – continúo a pesar de la lama actitud del chico desde su conversación con Flitwick, no tenía ganas de pasar toda su vida en una jungla a oscuras.

\- Con todo el respeto Sra. Skee…

\- Señorita capitán, aun no me he comprometido.

\- Señorita Skeeter, se que Filius parece tenerle gran estima y le agradecemos su cooperación pero ¿Realmente tiene algo que podría ayudarnos? – Sonó el capitán de manera escéptica.

\- Como cuestión de hecho si pero…

\- ¿Qué quiere a cambio? Ya esta en el lugar de los hechos con protección ¿Qué mas quiere?

\- Bueno…

\- ¡Capitán Barnes!

\- ¡Basta, soy su superior y se ara lo que digo! – grito a sus subordinados – No quiero más interrupciones esto es una emergencia, ¿Qué quiere a cambio?

\- Una entrevista con el oficial a cargo pero sin ninguna clase de…

\- No puedo, sabe mejor que nadie como funciona esto, no podemos soltar toda la sopa solo así, sea razonable.

\- Muy bien pero aun así quiero mi entrevista lo mas cercano a los hechos que sea posible, si me promete eso entonces les diere como encontrar a quienes buscan, ahora ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

El silencio que se produjo de dicha conversación fue casi poético, por más negados que estuvieran a contribuir con el intercambio de intereses sabían que ya estaba en el ojo público de todo el mundo mágico, no podían permitirse mas deficiencias de las que ya tenían, su sociedad pendía de un hilo y todos estaban consientes de ello, todo era ganar-ganar.

\- Muy bien pero ya sabes que hay cierto limites, ahora guíenos.

\- Perfecto, lo primero que tienen que saber es que estamos dentro de una especie de manto que nos obstaculiza en capacidades y afecta en menor proporción nuestros sentidos y disminuyes las cualidades a medida que permanecemos aquí.

\- ¿Un manto? Pensé que todo esto era algo parecido a una ilusión.

\- Dígame capitán, ¿Dónde están todas las criaturas del área local? ¿Puede notar que tan caliente se encuentra dodo aquí?

\- ¡Es cierto! lo único que se puede escucha somos nosotros, estamos en una selva y no nos topamos con cualquier clase de animal.

\- No suena el molesto sonido de los insectos

\- Las hojas no se siente tan cálidas como en la tarde, prácticamente estamos en la noche pero al mismo tiempo no

\- Además, las tenciones aumentan ¿Regularmente tienen tantas diferencias o es solo la tensión del momento?

El silencio fue espectacular, ninguno de ellos pareció tomar todos los puntos en cuenta hasta que estos fueron puestos en el juego.

\- Este lugar es mas peligroso de lo que pensábamos, debemos apresurarnos, de lo contrario olvidaremos el motivo por el cual estamos aquí y seremos un blanco ridículamente fácil, ¿Cómo es que no parece afectada?

\- Es el Traslator, sabía que era más de lo que parecía, parece impedir los efectos a largo plazo que desprende la zona pero si las cosas resultan ser como pienso entonces mi trabajo será más fácil.

\- Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa, lidere el camino.

Tomando una pequeña tablilla de madera de su bolso se arrodillo y comenzó con su trabajo para localizar a los primeros grupos de Aurores en el denso follaje, una vez que la pequeña cosa estaba en contacto con la tierra apunto con su varita a la pequeña cosa, esta comenzó a brillar y desprender círculos amarillos en las direcciones de la tierra, Norte, Este, Sur y Oeste, en cada circulo se encontraba el dibujo de la tierra con todos sus países, esta estaba dividida en cuatro partes, de cada circulo con las direcciones broto una línea y a medida que avanzaba a ella dejaban un rastro de los elemento, Norte, fuego, Este, tierra, Sur, agua congelada y Oeste, una corriente de viento.

Cuando los cuatro elementos estuvieron cerca de ella se arremolinaron para encerrarla en un círculo blanco, luego la pequeña cosa de madera comenzó a brillar con un color dorado y levito asta la altura de su cintura, todo eso pasó en menos de un minuto.

\- Buscar – Luego de dar su comando en el centro de la tablilla apareció un símbolo un la apariencia de una "R", la runa de _Raido_ , ahora solo quedaba avanzar.

Podía decir que su habilidad había impresionado a los Aurores bastante, quien no lo estaría, el todo el sistema mágico no se conocía nada igual y al contrario de los demás métodos que podrían ser burlados con facilidad, este era casi ineludible, tanto así que si se enfocaba bien parodia decir si la persona en cuestión aun seguía con vida, algo totalmente único, original y revolucionario, una chica tenia sus secretos al fin y al cabo.

Garric estaba impresionado y al mismo tiempo horrorizado. Durante el seguimiento a la pequeña pieza de madera habían encontrado varios cuerpos, todos con espeluznantes formas de morir, por lo que pudieron ver las personas que ahora descansaban en paz tuvieron una muerte lenta y horrenda, no tenían tiempo para revisar los cuerpo mas allá de una simple mirada cuando cada segundo que pasaban en este lugar los volvían mas inútiles, lo único que podían hacer era marcar los cuerpos con un hechizo de ubicación para que una vez resuelta la crisis pudieran llevar los cuerpos pero mientras tanto tenían que evitar perder el menor tiempo posible. Quien pensaría que la escritora odiada por todo el departamento de Aurores podría haber sido tan útil, su pequeño truco con las runas los llevaron directamente a sus objetivos, hubieran llegado mas rápido en escobas pero al parecer por mas fascinante que fuera la magia siempre habían limitaciones, por ejemplo una de ellas era que el artefacto guía tenia que estar relacionado a la naturaleza, mientras mas puro este sea mas eficaz era el rastro, otro era la altura si se movían en escobas y elevaban mas de lo que la pieza estaba la conexión se rompería y tendrían que esperar mas.

Por el camino pudieron encontrar pequeñas columnas que también fueron marcadas y cuando finalmente llegaron a la zona en cuestión solo pudieron ver es total y absoluto caos, estaban frente a un domo gigante que impedía la salida de todo lo que estaba pasando fuera de el, a pesar de que trataron de llamar la atención de sus compañeros parecía como si tampoco pudieran verlos, para colmo de los males la barrera les impedía entrar, incluso llego a pensar que el domo era irrompible. Fue allí donde recordó los extraños pilares, le costaba cada vez mas unir los puntos pero gracias a su experiencia pudo llegar a la conclusión de que si las derribaban podrían llegar a sus camaradas. Luego de dispersarse finalmente pudieron escuchar el caos que estaba pasando dentro, como Auror, durante toda su carrara no era ajeno a la muerte, para un Auror eso era parte del oficio pero al ver a la bestia que rugía dentro de la barrera donde sus amigos estaban muertos, fue el hombre lobo mas extraño que jamás había visto y al contrario se los suyos este tenia un pelaje blanco como la nieve y músculos por todas partes, sin contar la altura, esa cosa debía de medir como cuatro metros pero una vez que pudieron ser escuchados el primero en informales de la situación fue el propio Alastor Moody.

\- Garric, dime que tu unidad no ha estado atrapados y que aun son útiles.

\- No voy a mentirte, este lugar tiene una maldición extraña.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus mejores agentes?

Quería decir que todos eran capaceas pero la bestia blanca que estaba matando los que estaban dentro era un autentico demonio, si iba a entrar en el domo de muerte tenia que ser con lo mejor que tenia, en resumen toda su gente de recién graduados o sin mucha experiencia era inútil.

\- Me temo que conmigo a penas somos siete

\- Entonces entren, eso si, nada de dentro puede salir, ya lo intentamos y solo nos dejo pérdidas.

\- Supongo que esto será por los viejos tiempo – dijo mientras pasaba por el domo con seis personas mas sin ninguna clase de problemas, la sensación fue como entrar a un estanque de agua congelada. – ¿Algún otro punto débil que podamos explotar?

\- Por desgracia.

¡Bom!

\- Déjame presentarte a nuestra carta de triunfo.

\- Pensé que dijiste que el lobo no tenía puntos explotables.

¡Bom!

\- ¡Merlin!, que clase de hombre lobo es ese – dijo uno de los que entraron con él.

\- ¿Uno de los hombres de Greyback?

\- Es posible, según Woodgate pudo verlo antes de irse, por eso debemos capturarlo vivo, si Greyback tiene más como este entonces…

\- Entiendo, por eso la única posibilidad que tenemos es derribar esa torre.

\- Una muy resistente a la magia.

\- Que también lo cura.

\- Si, en resumen, estamos contra la espada y la pared.

 **\- ¡ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

\- ¡Es rápido!

¡Bom! ¡Crack!

\- Ese era el ultimo de los hombres de Woodgate

\- ¿Dónde esta nuestra carta de triunfo?

Su repuesta llego en forma de borrón amarillo platino y banco, en momento tenían una bestia enorme directamente hacia ellos y en un parpadeo lo que denominaron como una macha a alta velocidad impacto contra el lobo mucho mas grande solo para que el lobo fuera enviado barios metros atrás por el choque de la figura.

Una vez que la "mancha" dejo de moverse pudo ver la espada de una figura femenina, cuando esta volteo a verlos no pudo quedar severamente impactado.

\- Que… - realmente no tenia palabras para describir lo que sus ojo habían contemplado

\- Te presento nuestra salvación. – Dijo Moody sin quitar los ojos de sonde había salido volando el lobo blanco.

Cuando esta se acercó pudo contemplarla con mas detalles, no se había equivocado cuando supuso que la manca a altas velocidades era de hecho una mujer, una bastante joven, tal vez tenia la edad de uno de los suyos, de su equipo el mas joven era Botuthillier, y la chica parecía mas joven. Llevaba un tema de caballeros, con una espada y una lanza, la chica era increíblemente hermosa, no podía apartar los ojos de ella, ¿Una Veela guerrera? ¿Qué clase de magia había usado para hacerle frente a semejante monstruo?

\- ¿Una Veela? – La conclusión de uno de los suyos resonó en todo el domo, no importaba que tan espantosa era el lugar, la armadura de la chica combinada con la luz falsa de la luna la cubrían dándole un aspecto aun mas impresionantes.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur, usted debe de ser nuestro rescate.

\- Si… somos… la… ayuda – su voz era como el la melodía de mil ángeles.

\- No podre parar el lobo toda la vida, debemos buscar la fuente que cura sus heridas

\- De hecho, es la torre de allá – Dijo Moody mientras señalaba el solitario pilar en una sombra rodeada de pequeños cráteres – Al parecer esta construido para resistir la magia.

\- ¿Qué pasara cuando lo derivemos?

\- Con suerte derivará este infernal domo y si somos optimistas puede que eso ropa le efecto de manta con la ilusión de la luna.

\- ¿Pueden destruir la torre?

\- ¿Con nuestros números? Posiblemente pero tendrás que frenar a esa cosa.

 **\- ¡ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

\- ¡Hay viene!

\- ¡Protejan mi hijo, tratare de darles el tiempo necesario!

Cuando temió de hablar con los magos concentró su energía en sus piernas y de un salto se lazo donde estaba el lobo blanco, solo le basto un solo salto para llegar a el y cuando estuvo a su alcance no dudo en recibirlo con la punta de su lanza mientras la bandera en ella ondeo por el viento. La bestia era muy resistente pero no era algo que estuviera fuera de los limites de lo posible, quien peleaba no era la chaca que atendía la salud mental de las personas, no, Scarlett jamás había blandido cualquier tipo de arma medieval, ella no será capaz para la tarea del momento.

Quien había tomado posesión de su cuerpo fue el espíritu liberado del crucifijo que siempre estuvo con ella, pasado de generación en generación como un símbolo de fe de madre a hija, por que la reliquia solo funcionaria con los descendientes de quienes caminaban con la muerte, una línea, un patrimonio, un recuerdo triste del pasado pero al mismo tiempo una pequeña parte de quien liberaba la protección del crucifijo.

¡Bam! ¡Buf! ¡Beam! ¡Buf! ¡Crack! ¡Fiuuuffff!

Su lanza había impactado contra el monstruo pero a pesar de su falta de razón la bestia parecía tener muy buenos reflejos, los suficientes para contrarrestar la cuchilla de su lanza con sus afiladas garras, era rápido pero las proporciones de su cuerpo eran mas una molestia que una ventaja en un choque individual. Puede que su cuerpo no fuera el de las mejores condiciones pero eso podía compensarlo con poder, poder bien dirigido y no descontrolado como el animal frente a ella.

¡BOOOM!

Si los magos estaban haciendo su traba entonces tenia que hacer que el lobo se concentrara en ella. Durante el ultimo choque había logrado golpear al canino haciendo que impactara contra una roca tan grande como el, si bien no la había destrozado con el choque el sonido de agrietamiento debió afectarle severamente, aprovechando el momentáneo distanciamiento, incrusto su preciada lanza en el suelo, abrió su mano izquierda y sobre su palma se genero una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de basquetbol, la esfera incandescente fue tan concentrada que y lamino todo su alrededor como un pequeño sol, luego imagino lanzar la pequeña estrella, el resultado fue…

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

La noche se iluminó en un crepúsculo incandescente, el calor y el vendaval se sentían como una tormenta llameante, nada quedo en el área de la explosión y su paso acepto un enorme cráter, eso debió haberlo matado pero dada la naturaleza de la situación dudaba que las cosas hubieran terminado. Sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas cuando identifico una silueta humanoide saliendo del cráter donde debía estar la tumba de su anterior agresor, incluso con la tenue luz lunar podía ver que los daños fueron muy severos, si no hubiera sido por las propiedades regenerativas de la torre las posibilidades de que su ultimo ataque fuera letal eran muy altas.

\- ¡ya casi esta abajo, aguanta un poco más!

Debía acabar con esto pronto, su cuerpo no seguiría aguantando las tensiones a alas que lo estaba llevando, magia o no su carne tenia un limite del cual no podía abusar, no sabia asta donde podía escalar las cosas pero a juzgar por el cumulo de estrés que tenia su cuerpo podía decir que de no acabar con esta situación duran los próximos quince minutos a este paso todos en el domo acabarían muertos.

 **\- ¡ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

¡Clamk! ¡Bam! ¡Clamk!

Los daños lo habían ralentizado, usar mas energía mágica seria contraproducente, el mejor curso de acción seria mantenerse a la defensiva y cambiar a la ofensiva para ganar terreno, no estaba agotada pero tampoco estaba acostumbrada al uso de tanta energía pues la parte de ella se debía al espíritu, aunque pensándolo bien ella era el espíritu…

"Esto es cada vez mas confuso"

\- ¡Solo un intento más!

- _ **¡Expulso!**_ – Cantaron los magos en sincronía

Curiosamente tenía al lobo de rodillas cuando escucho el llamado…

\- ¡Regresa! – Fue desde la distancia lo suficientemente lejos como para ubicar sin temor a equivocarse de la ubicación del grito, justamente desde fuera del domo.

Todo se produjo en cámara lenta, estaba tan concentrada frenando al licántropo que para cuando pudo ver la característica cabellera de su hijo no podía maniobrar para alejarlo de quien inicialmente pretendió cuidarlo, sin embargo en la pequeña fracción de segundos pudo ver ciertos de talles que fueron impactantes…

Allí, en sus manos extendidas estaban dos esferas azul celeste del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, que giraban en diferentes direcciones, izquierda y derecha. Cuando las esferas celestes reunieron una parecía reclamar dominio sobre la otra, pensó que ninguna acabaría cediendo sobre la otra pero cuando estaban a unas pulgadas de las costillas del lobo, las esferas se fusionaron produciendo un ligero sonido de viento distante en la ladera de una montaña pero expulsando una corriente de aire frio muy notable que recorrían todo lo cercano a él, pero lo que jamás podría olvidar, no era la magia o el poder del huracán esférico.

Fue el patrón lineal fluorescente en los brazos y un lado del rostro de su bebé…

¡Crack! ¡Booom! ¡Buuffff! ¡CraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccckkBooooom!

En ultimo instante las esferas celestes se habían combinado para formar una un poco mas grande y reluciente, tenia un centro circular brillante mientras estaba rodeada de una capa mas gruesa del mismo azul cielo que resplandecía levemente al mismo tiempo que esta giraba de manera incontrolable en varias direcciones como si fuera el planeta Jupiter. Cuando la bola impacto en el torso izquierdo en la zona de la espalda de la criatura el lugar de impacto aplasto la zona sumiendo una parte en la zona de impacto en forma de esfera, luego una corriente de viento rodeo a la victima para ser empujado en una prisión del mismo color que la esfera anterior, mientras esta avanzaba iba consumiendo el suelo, succionando todo a su paso y cortando lo ingerido en ella y por donde pasaba para que finalmente impactara con un cumulo de rocas de gran tamaño dejando un crater de al menos tres metros de profundidad y cinco de ancho, consumiendo todo lo que una vez estuvo en la zona de desastre pero por alguna razón el lobo aun seguía presente aunque esta vez sin brazos, una pierna y la mitad del tronco destruida en forma circula derramando los órganos de su estomago junto a los que fueron dañados en el proceso, el resultado fue totalmente desagradable y de no ser por su disciplina o las fortalezas de su cuerpo en el estado de... "amplificación" no dudaría que hubiese vomitado todo su estomago en el proceso.

Cuando todo el caos pareció terminar el repentino silencio inundo lo que había sido un campo de batalla, tras caer la torre el domo que los mantenía prisioneros lentamente comenzó a desaparecer y la noche eterna se dispersaba mientras los rayos del sol penetraban aquella penumbra. Cuando uno de los finos rayos solares toco su piel por primera vez desde su introducción en la selva pudo sentirse aliviada, a medida que los rayos del sol eran cada vez más anchos pudo ver con mas detalles su entorno, tras ajustar lentamente su vista por casi un día completo en la oscuridad y saludar el crepúsculo pudo ver donde yacían muchos de casi todos los Aurores, fue una autentica masacre, solo un puñado de ellos pudieron sobrevivir a la carnicería, al final se necesito la colaboración de todos para derribar la torre, solo la reportera y su camarógrafo habían permanecido fuera del domo.

\- ¿Lo logramos?

\- ¿Realmente estamos vivos?

\- ¿Ganamos?

\- Aun nos falta algo – Dijo Moody mientras giro su cuerpo para ver a la… chica que de alguna forma pudo hacerle frente al monstruo sin ninguna clase de ayuda, realmente no sabía que pensar, sobre todo pero si de algo estaba seguro era que la "mujer" que habían intentado proteger de un momento a otro se había transformado en… una especie de Veela exótica, tenía muchas preguntas y ella seria quien las respondería, mientras tanto no se hacía ilusiones, si la chica pudo tratar con el monstruo era posible que ellos no representaran una gran amenaza.

\- El lobo, necesitamos llevarlo al ministerio para saber con que estábamos tratando – Dijo Barnes sin atreverse a bajar su varita y en posición de guardia.

\- Eso no será necesario. - Dijo mientras Scarlett miraba, lo que quedaba de ser anormal, aquella noche había sido una de grandes sorpresas, pero sin lugar a dudas el hecho de descubrir que su hijo podía usar magia fue la mayor de todas.

La voz de la supuesta Veela resonó en todo el campo, Moody pudo verla en el centro de una pequeña inflamación de tierra con un menor. Por mucho tiempo pensó que los efectos del encanto de semejantes criaturas eran una cosa del pasado cuando con el tiempo aprendió a dominar sus impulsos pero verla allí, bajo el resplandor del sol sosteniendo la lanza con su mano derecha y con la otra tomando la mano del menor le pareció la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto, el brillo y la temática de armadura realmente solo hacían resaltar mas sus atributos.

\- Señores – Fue la voz de la reportera quien lo saco de su estado hipnótico

\- ¡El niño! Recuerdo que se había escapado donde estaba el lobo – Recordó Botuthillier con sobresalto.

Mirando más detalladamente a la persona en cuestión pudo ver una figura pequeña, en comparación con la joven solo podía llegar un poco más arriba de la cintura de la chica, una cabellera blanca y plata con un mechón oscuro en la parte derecha, ojos verdes, tez morena, ojos similares a su… acompañante nariz pequeña cejas gris pálidas, parecía a uno de esos casos donde jamás había salido al contacto del sol, sus ropas estaban un poco chamuscadas con bordes oscurecidos como el carbón, quizás de algún hechizo de fuego, playera blanca, con un colgante azul, pantalones del mismo color aunque llenos de tierra y barro, alrededor de la cintura estaba una prenda gruesa oscura, probablemente un abrigo si tenía en cuenta que el par era de los prisioneros raptados en el Museo ya que en Gran Bretaña aun se sentía el frío, botas largas con tonos celestes hasta donde deberían quedar las rodillas.

Sin dudas un par muy peculiar… y sospechoso. Por el momento solo pidan reunir las piezas de los platos rotos, lo importante era que por lo menos tenían algo.

\- Esta vivo, a pesar de los daños de alguna manera aun continua regenerándose pero esta vez de manera muy lenta y dudo mucho que pueda lograrlo esta vez, su muerte es inhabitable – Estoy segura de que también les interesa esta… persona – Dijo la chica en armaduras – Ahora si son tan amables me gustaría ir a casa, mis amigos deben de estar muy preocupados, ¿Hay alguna forma de volver? – Tenia muchas cosas de las que pensar.

* * *

 **Aria:** Impongo el caos y desato el orden

 **Lanzador:** Tomás V. Graham

 **Idioma:** Español

 **Aria:** Un monde d'illusion convaincante/Un mundo de ilusión conveniente.

 **Lanzador:** Scarlett

 **Idioma:** Francés


	5. Los pasos de un niño

**N/A:** Antes que nada debo informar que se han actualizado los primeros capítulos y he tomado en cuenta algunos errores, confieso que es más difícil de lo que creí pero no me arrepiento, esta experiencia ha servido de mucho y vino como una revelación en cuanto a como suelo tomar los pequeños detalles.

También me he tomado la libertad por implementar alguna clase de sistema mágico con algo de coherencia, cosa que en el universo de J.K es totalmente sin sentido y con tantos huecos inexplicables por doquier que es una barbaridad, una de las grandes incongruencias que nunca pudieron explicar fue por ejemplo;

Puedo materializar cualquier cosa de la nada, de la no existencia y luego borrarlo del mundo con el hechizo Evanesco, creo, pero no pueden implementar un escudo para la maldición asesina.

Otro es alterar las leyes del mundo como estirar una habitación o un espacio pero cuando se tratar de hacer lo más básico sin sus varitas nos dicen que es muy complejo y puedo seguir con la lista todo el día. La cosa es que en la saga de Harry Potter pueden hacer cualquier cosa "inexplicable" pero cuando se trata de implementar algo técnicamente sencillo resulta que raya lo imposible.

¿Quieren saber mi postura en cuanto al sistema de dicha saga?

Pienso que la escritora estaba tan entusiasmada que no pensó mucho en los detalles y solo quiso crear un mundo mágico donde los sueños son realidad y todo eso pero cuando recibió el éxito el publico ya se familiarizo con su modo de trazar la historia por lo que un sistema relativamente complejo fue algo imposible pero por suerte estamos nosotros, los fanáticos y simpatizantes de dicho universo fantástico quienes tiene cierto poder (en algunos lugares y dependiendo la situación como en Fanfiction) que podemos ir un poco más allá

También agradezco el valioso tiempo que todos toman para al menos tener interés en esto, de verdad, gracias…

Sin más, les dejo a por lo que realmente importa, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Advertencia o descargo legal**

La mención de cualquier serie en particular que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, sus poderes, funciones o sistema mágico en particular, en resumen, solo soy un joven escrito novato que hace esto como Hobby para el entretenimiento, dicho esto queda claro que renuncio totalmente a los derechos legales de… cualquier franquicia.

"El pensamiento humano" = Pensando.

\- El pensamiento humano = Hablando.

\- _El pensamiento humano =_ Hablando en un recuerdo, sueño o algo similar

 _ **\- ¡Explosión!, "Refuerzo"**_ Hechizos u acciones mágicas

* * *

Estaba nervioso, allí mientras permanecía sentado en el regazo de su madre quien aun continuaba con su… cambio de apariencia estaban siendo observados por el extraño grupo de personas más insólito y extravagante que pudo ver en su corta vida. Las diferencias eran tal que estas variaban de altura, complexión, rasgos faciales y a juzgar por uno que otro detalle incluso se atrevería a decir que allí se encontraban diferentes especies, tal sorpresa sin duda fue algo nueva pero también interesante.

Luego de todo el fiasco del museo y del bosque, los sobrevivientes habían sido trasladados a una de las cedes de la comunidad mágica global en Brasil, donde los residentes se encargarían del resto, a continuación de hallarlos tras la caída de la cúpula y la noche anormal. Allí se tele-transportaron como con el Traslator (que aun continuaba en su poder), por medio de una chimenea, tan absurdo como era el método fue increíblemente conveniente, solo que estos funcionaban como una línea telefónica, aunque que extremadamente limitada y con barios puntos fijos, de cierta manera era menos prácticos que su versión portable en algún objeto al azar pero con un alcance mayor, tanto así que en un simple parpadeo y luego de un estallido de fuego verde se encontraban del otro lado del mundo en Escocia.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino habían sido escoltados por las autoridades mágicas correspondientes al reino unido, al parecer el territorio geográfico estaba dispersado de manera distinta en la comunidad mágica, llegando a su destino final en el ministerio, pero curiosamente quien tenía más poder político parecía ser Gran Bretaña. Fueron llevados a una sala de recepción donde los médicos nativos, "sanadores" recordó, aplicaron los primeros auxilios a toda la unidad y ellos, por lo que pudo observar estos parecía ser los médicos mágicos, pero volviendo al punto inicio, prácticamente estaban siendo desnudados con los ojos, al menos se sentía así, jamás pudo acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención por un largo periodo de tiempo tan prologado y mas en un cumulo de personas tan grande a pesar de que siempre se las arreglaba para mantenerse al margen.

"Tienen que haber más de ochenta personas como mínimo"

Parecía que toda esta área tenia curiosidad por los resultados, había de toda clase de gente, jóvenes, viejos, hombres, mujeres, todos ellos le recordaban a una escena cotidiana donde tras haber ocurrido algo relativamente notorio en una ciudad se acumulaban las personas, curiosas por lo que había capturado el interés e interrumpido sus vidas cotidianas, al menos podrían pasar por personas normales en algunos aspectos pues algunos hombres de edad parecían llevar la típica bastimente de un hombre de negocios con el clásico maletín, otros que pesaba eran los mas excéntricos vestían con una especie de… vestido pero tras observarlo minuciosamente pudo notar que era más al estilo de una bata muy larga, en cuanto a las chicas, estas sí que llevaban vestidos y al igual que sus homólogos estos iban de diferentes colores, pero con la característica de sombreros largos y puntiagudos, los particulares sombreros que representaban a las brujas en los cuentos populares y el folclore.

Por suerte Scarlett de alguna manera pudo desmaterializar sus armas y el único rastro de instrumentos de combate que había quedado fue su llamativa vestimenta blindada que en su opinión puede que fuera muy… interesante para los magos del lugar, por lo poco que podía ver, cada… "bruja" que era el término de un mago femenino, parecía ser de estilo conservador, sus ropas le recordaban mucho a las ilustraciones de las obras de arte que usaban la gente durante los siglos XV al XVII donde la famosa caza de brujas estuvo en pleno auge y otros se asemejaban a la época con ligeras variaciones aquí y allá.

Los murmullos tampoco ayudaban a calmar su incomodidad y en un vano intento de confort recurrió a una costumbre cultivada con los años a sentarse en el regazo de su madre a medida que ella peinaba su cabello con una de sus palmas, un gesto maternal que a menudo también podía ver en las madres de otros niños pequeños, en silencio disfrutaba del pequeño e intimo gesto y por ello solían llamarlo "niño de mamá" aunque tocar algún instrumento también era algo que lo ayudaba a calmarse e incluso a pensar.

\- Puedes decirme si estas incomodo, sé que no te agrada estar con mucha gente – dijo Scarlett mientras trataba de que su hijo estuviera lo mas… presentable luego del incidente prolongado.

\- Estoy bien, al menos la armadura no es tan amplia como para cubrir todo tu regazo, es solo que hay mucha gente extraña, ¿Cuándo podremos regresar a casa?

\- Pronto.

No pude evitar bostezar, según lo que pudo escuchar de las conversaciones de los adultos, habían pasado casi dos días en plena oscuridad sin dormir, puede que estuviera por encima del promedio pero aun tenia limitaciones humanas como todos, por lo tanto, lo mejor sería acomodarse y tratar de recuperar su siesta de la tarde pero con tantos extraños cerca fue imposible, solo se limitaba a estar lo más relajado posible con los ojos cerrados, tenía muchas cosas de las cuales pensar.

\- ¿Padre Gelmini?

Eso definitivamente llamo mi atención, ¿Un padre de la Fé en medio de quienes fueron cazados como deporte entre ellos? Según el conocimiento histórico común, la santa iglesia fue el mayor enemigo de ésta gente que desde una perspectiva analítica calificaban en el mejor de los casos como herejes.

¿Qué estaba haciendo un miembro de la iglesia aquí?

Por supuesto, se había mantenido sin cambios por lo que no podía ver el escenario o la reacción de los magos respecto a la presencia del padre pero eso no quería decir que sus oídos fueran inútiles y según lo que podía captar aun seguían habiendo ciertas diferencias entre ambos frentes, si la presencia de su madre y él habían causado revuelo entonces podía afirmar que la del padre estaba en una escala mayor, una que generaba desconfianza y la sensación de peligro.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran ustedes?

\- Estamos bien pero…

\- No pienses en ello, solo recuerda que aun viven, puedes iniciar las plegarias una vez que estés en casa.

La voz del padre "Gelmini" era de tonos grabes y grueso, si tenía que comparar entonces, diría que era más adecuado para los funerales o escenarios de ultratumba, un poco perturbador teniendo en cuenta que el estatus de "padre" era como un icono brillante benevolente. Había escuchado del padre en algunas ocasiones, el hombre frente a mi fue la figura paterna de Scarlett luego de perder a su familia cuando era más joven.

A pesar de su tono podía decir que la preocupación por nosotros era genuina, si realmente su actos de "buena fe" solo fueran simulados no hay duda alguna que estaríamos varios días más en una habitación en medio de algún interrogatorio por que al final no importaba si era un simple niño o no, mundo mágico parecía estar en medio de alguna crisis y cuando algo rayaba preocupación nacional incluso las suplicas de los más inocentes importaban poco, era lógico que dejaran de interponer la moralidad individual cuando se trataba de algo que tenia influencias o cualquier clase de importancia para un grupo más numeroso, podía entenderlo perfectamente.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Cómo pudo encontrarnos? Pensé que estaba en Italia.

\- Mi encomienda en la Basílica de San Pedro concluyo hace unos días, estoy aquí para ayudar con algunos arreglos locales, de hecho, me dirijo al vaticano para entregar mi informe, fue gracias a uno de los Monaguillos que investigaba la zona desde hace un tiempo que pude encontrarte aunque pensé que estabas sola… de todos modos, al parecer había un campo delimitado extendido en la zona y me enviaron como precaución.

¿Precaución?

¿Qué tipo de persona debía ser el "Padre" como para ser considerado como alguna clase de ultima "Precaución"?

En base a la poca información que tenía había especulado unas cuantas ideas sobre los humanos normales y la gente del mundo mágico, hasta el momento solo las tomaba como algo posible pero aun no se aventuraba a tomar sus conclusiones como una idea fija, pero al parecer la magia no era tan exclusiva como originalmente pensó. Según las insinuaciones, la iglesia estaba al tanto de las actividades de la gente del mundo mágico que parecía cohibida con respecto a la gente ordinaria, es como si de alguna manera les temieran al mundo moderno como había dicho "Calvo de oro", eso explicaría el motivo de su escondite pero todavía podría ser debido a sus cortos números, lo entendía pero implicar que la iglesia podía acceder a la magia también podría explicar cómo es que en teoría fueron cazados como insectos cuando las personas de la comunidad mística podían manipular los elementos de la naturaleza.

Interesante, muy interesante…

\- Entonces… ¿Podremos irnos? – Pregunto esperanzada.

\- Si, pude hablar con algunos… individuos bastantes interesantes quienes parecen tener mayor rango aquí, nos marcharemos dentro de unos minutos a Londres, ellos fueron tan amables como para brindarnos un medio de transporte.

\- ¿Qué paso con…

\- Temo que no tengo conocimiento de ello pero no te engañare, por lo poco que sé, las cosas son muy serias, no me extrañaría si el Papa decidiera tratar con el asunto personalmente. Por ahora lo importante es que descansen, yo me ocupare del resto.

¡Joder! Esto era serio, no sabía que poder tenía el Papa en el mundo de la magia pero si de alguna manera era como en el plano mundano… aunque sí de casualidad era, a lo sumo, parecido, entonces podía entender porqué la presencia del padre era tan inquietante para esta gente de mundo mágico, eso explica mucho…

\- Si padre.

Bueno, sin lugar a dudas para tal situación el escenario fue bastante revelador. El evento me había dado más piezas para investigar, tenía que saber cuál era la fuente de poder de su madre y el representante de la iglesia, tenía que mejorar mucho mas, las circunstancias le demostraron que no estaba preparado para sucesos como el acontecido y solo estaba vivo por mera casualidad. Ampliar el repertorio de sus misterios y habilidades dejo de ser algo de futuro a una importancia inmediata, tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a un mago en igualdad de condiciones o peor, nada le garantizaba que en su próximo choque saliera victorioso y era insensato imaginar que algo como lo ocurrido no volvería a pasar, si había toda una comunidad dispersada por el globo las probabilidades de volver a rozar con uno de ellos era bastante altas, sin contar el hecho que todo esto implicaba, el lado "mundano" también parecía tener sus propios problemas, por lo tanto, si habían hombres lobo cabía la posibilidad de otros tipos de peligros como vampiros o peor.

Por eso comenzaría a con su entrenamiento en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad, sobre todo con el descubrimiento de Scarlett, ella entendería y ya no tendría que preocuparse por ser descubierto o al menos eso esperaba, tampoco tenía idea de si solo ella era la única que podía hacer magia con él en el parque o habían más personas involucradas a su lado de lo que imagino y si fuera así, ¿Cual era la posibilidad de que hubiera sido descubierto y vigilado en su estado de ignorancia?

Aun no podía decir sobre ella pero por su expresión en la selva pareció bastante sorprendida, puede que conociera la magia o no pero a juzgar por su voz y el ritmo cardíaco, no parecía nuevo, más bien parecía tener cierto conocimiento sobre el oficio del padre y la magia pero tras pensarlo un momento encontró que no debería sorprenderse, si la mujer había terminado bajo el ala del padre las posibilidades de ignorancia parecían mínimas, incluso pude que también supiera de él, pretender que ella no le había contado de mi sería estúpido pero…

¿Qué tanto conocía el padre sobre sus… particularidades?

Estaba acostumbrado a siempre llamar la atención de todos por su forma de ser de modo que si la iglesia o él estuvieran ligeramente interesados su vida privada no sería tan secreta como originalmente pensaba, una razón más para ganar poder, solo tenía que descubrir como manejaría todo el asunto.

* * *

[Viernes 10 de Julio del 1987, Piazza del Colosseo, 1, 00184 Roma RM, Italia]

¡Bom! ¡Suuiiiiiiinnmmm! ¡Clanck! ¡Clanck! ¡Clanck! ¡Crack! ¡Busfff!

\- No está mal, había escuchado algunos rumores sobre ti pero veo que podrían estar cerca de la verdad. _– dijo el adulto_

\- ¿Qué tipo de rumores? - pregunto Thomás

\- Algunos buenos y otros no tanto pero todos concuerdan al señalar que eres una pequeña caja de sorpresas. _–_ dijo el adulto

Todavía no se acostumbraba a las respuestas vagas de personas extrañas, sinceramente, estos chicos podrían hacer un discurso y engatusar a una multitud solo con los detalles pequeños solo por tener una imagen que decía "soy más bueno que tu" con esa estúpida sonrisa y eso aunque le importaba poco realmente le incomodaba en cierto grado.

\- Entonces le diría que me siento alagado pero estaría mintiendo si insinuara que unos simples murmullos afectarían mis puntos de vista, al menos no de manera radical. _– dijo Tomás_

\- Supongo, ser impetuoso es parte de la juventud, lastimosamente es una etapa que debe ser… refinada para tratar con las adversidades. _– dijo el adulto_

\- ¿Lo dice como representante o desde su propia perspectiva? _–_ dijo Thomás

\- Solo como alguien que ha visto algunas cosas, puede que sea un sacerdote pero mi pasión aun arde como el fuego. _– dijo el adulto_

¡Crack! ¡Busfff! ¡Clanck! ¡Clanck! ¡Clanck!

A medida que intercambiaba algunas huelgas con el religioso, trataba de impedir perder terreno, pero a pesar de que, a duras penas podía mantener su posición, por cada segundo que pasaba perdía estabilidad en la improvisada plataforma bajo sus pies, aunque era de esperarse, nadie en su sano juicio enfrentaría a un sujeto armado con una espada más grande que tu con solo un par de dagas en un espacio abierto, para su contrincante solo estaba armado con un par de cuchillos, ¡un par de cuchillos! Tan solo con el rango de distancia tenía los primeros problemas, eso sin contar el grado de habilidad.

¿Cómo llego a la situación que estaba?

La respuesta fue simple, al parecer el padre Gelmini contaba con la gracia de los peces gordos en Roma.

Muy bien, estás preparado en diferentes herramientas de combate, al menos lo suficiente en mi juicio pero aun cargas con cosas que podrían matarte en un parpadeo, si bien es bueno ser alguien de muchas habilidades la falta de especialización es algo que te frenará, más que un punto bueno a veces podría ser una desventaja cuando te encuentras en un choque inevitable. Es un hecho que siempre habrá gente y será más fuerte y especializados en todas las aéreas, el conflicto es algo que se extiende mas allá de la humanidad, eso es un hecho.

Y tenía toda la razón, desde su llegada a Italia en vacaciones de primavera estaba siendo instruido con diversos tutores en diferentes aéreas como política, historia, ciencias, lenguaje y otros más mundanos como las diferentes artes de combate… otra vez, aunque no era algo por lo que se quejaba, mas instrucciones era el equivalente a entrenamiento y más eficiencia, solo que esta vez los maestros eran más… sádicos, aunque no dudaba de sus maestros anteriores y sospechaba que también tenían buenas conexiones.

Las cosas seguían más o menos igual solo que en escalas mayores pero lo más importante fueron las puertas que se abrieron con ello, resulta que el vaticano era más de lo que dejaba ver, el mundo era más que solo un mundo rutinario, imagínese su sorpresa cuando le enseñaron que el planeta estaba "vivo" y no al pensamiento de que si tenía vida eso lo calificaba como vivo por inclusión, no, resulta que el planeta tierra estaba literalmente vivo, con una conciencia dividida en dos, algo como trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Mientras que una parte estaba conectada a la naturaleza y la escancia de la vida en sí y mas física al planeta con los arboles y la biosfera en general que consideraba a los humanos como una plaga insaciable, la otra estaba relacionada de manera más estrecha que su contraparte, nacida de la colectividad humana y el pensamiento cuando los primeros humanos comenzaron a crear los grupos de manera uniforme.

Gaia y Alaya…

Entonces teníamos a una que era la naturaleza funcionando de manera más física y otra en el psique humano que se manifestaba en el plano físico en tiempos de crisis, fue inquietante, pensar que de cierto modo los naturalistas tenían razón cuando advertían sobre los constantes daños al medio natural, pero con respecto a la otra, razono que también tenía sentido, en el mundo y su gente habían muchas historias y leyendas, las mayoría de las cuales se pensaban en ellas como meros cuentos como Tor, Chiron de la versión griega, Atalanta e incluso algunos como el propio Nikola Tesla y sabia que él si existió.

Eso explicaría ciertos personajes y el cómo lograron las hazañas atribuidas, por lo tanto una vez que el problema de su secreto dejo de serlo se convirtió en ventaja para que las puertas estuvieran a su disposición, incluso si continuaba al ritmo que iba dominaría su pequeño truco en el domo contra el licántropo, sin contar los diferentes misterios de la iglesia, para él todo era ganar-ganar. Claro que no fue allí solo, inicialmente llego junto a su madre pero sorpresa, sorpresa, el antiguo convento que le había ayudado a su madre no era solo un convento común y corriente, ho, estaba lejos de eso, no sabía dónde estaba o como se llamaba pero según los comentarios de sus instructores, allí también se practicaba lo místico.

Así que había aprendido algunas cosas como:

Estaba tratando de manipular alguna naturaleza elemental, sobre todo lo relacionado a lo tecnicismo, si lograba comprende el elemento el poder destructivo de sus misterios sería superior, gastando menos de sus reservas pero volvería a tratar con su control.

El mundo estaba vivo con conciencias, una que deseaba liquidar a la humanidad y otra que actuaba en su beneficio.

Existían diversos tipos de seres en el mundo conviviendo, infiltrados o escondidas de la humanidad en general, la mayoría de ellas eran letales y peligrosas.

Entre las diferentes especies se encontraban la gente de la comunidad mágica del incidente, los llamados "magos y brujas" que ignoraban en su mayor parte el resto del mundo y estaban viviendo algunos siglos detrás de lo actual.

Las clases se dividían en diferentes tipos como;

1\. Humanos

2\. Le Fay

3\. Monsteragtige

4\. Mortem

Los humanos son la especie dominante durante los últimos milenios, de los cuales se encontraban dos grupos, los llamados Magus quienes podían afectar al mundo por medio del plano místico y el normal.

Le Fay o como se aplicaría el gentilicio, Los Fay, son un grupo oculto y que descienden de la unión entre humanos y Le Fay, no humanas y en algunos casos, Mortem que tomaban forma humana y engendran aunque que podían saltar muchas generaciones para que uno de ellos pudiera realizar magia pero con las deficiencias de sus antepasados, hasta la fecha no había un caso registrado de un caso con las ventajas humanas como la obtención de circuitos ya que la sangre humana es menos resistente y se diluye. Esta clase estaba mezclada con la humanidad en general por su característica de aspecto humano para poder interactuar con el mundo.

Los Monsteragtige son no humanos como Goblins, Duendes, Ogros,Elfos Trols y toda clase de ser con forma humanoide capaz de pensar y actuar como las semi-Humanas o parecido, generalmente suelen estar más presente en el aspecto económico pero las ocupaciones variaban según la raza que fuera.

Mortem, son seres con características animales que en la mayoría de los casos son ancestrales, estas han sido presagio de destrucción y muerte durante toda la historia, curiosamente estas criaturas son las que están más conectadas a la naturaleza y la parte física de la conciencia del mundo, de todas las desgracias suelen ser las más peligrosas, afortunadamente el resto de las clases generalmente mantienen a raya la ultima por su grado de peligro, aunque estos varían dependiendo su grado de amenaza y que suelen estar en zonas controladas sin ningún tipo de interés a seres inferiores a otras completamente aisladas.

Curiosamente había un sistema del cual no había tenido la oportunidad para examinar a fondo pero según las pequeñas revelaciones aquí y allá, los humanos se encontraban en el fondo de la jerarquía, siendo considerada la más débil pero al mismo tiempo tratada como una de las más peligrosas, tal vez por su número, pero la realidad era que solo los Mortem podían rivalizar en poder bruto y en amenaza real.

\- Ya que aclaramos los detalles de hoy dime, ¿Hay algo nuevo? – dijo el instructor con cierto grado de curiosidad en su tono.

\- No, este tipo de cosas solo llegan a media que me expongo a diversos factores, los cuales son variantes y totalmente al azar. _– dijo Thomás_

\- Mm… tal vez debimos cambiar de ubicación, si hubiera algo mas ya abría pasado o puede que tu conexión no sea con la misma intensidad que ella. – dijo mientras el adulto entrecerraba los ojos y se frotaba la barbilla.

\- Tal vez, aun que todavía existe la posibilidad de ser un caso menos ocurrente. - dijo Thomás

En ese momento el suelo bajo él comenzó a brillar cuando un circulo azul extraño apareció, que astuto, lástima que a él también le gustara preparar el terreno para amplificar las posibilidades, después de todo uno nunca sabe, con eso redirigió la energía de uno de sus circuitos a sus piernas para aumentar el rango de distancia lo más rápido posible.

¡Boom!

La verdad es que su situación no era la más idónea pero tampoco podía quejarse, quedar atrapado en uno de esos círculos explosivo dolía bastante y ya estaba arto de pisar las constantes minas rúnicas ocultas en el lugar lanzadas por su instructor de manera sigilosa, sin contar el ardor de las quemaduras o los huesos rotos producto del impacto con… algo que estuviera en medio, lo bueno de todo eso era que podía implementar de manera adecuada mis clases de gimnasia para maniobrar y las de danza para redirigir una articulación sin perder la oportunidad para acabar con quien sea que intente cortar en pedazos.

\- Sigues teniendo fugas, apestas a Od, tu control es un poco más efectivo pero está lejos de ser perfecto, si quieres ser un Magus y vivir hasta la vejez será mejor que soluciones eso, hasta un recién nacido podría detectarte, si yo fuera tu estaría más preocupado por el control que amplificar el repertorio – dijo el instructor mientras apoyaba sus manos en la espada enorme clavada frente a él en el concreto.

\- Sabe muy bien que el problema no es la falta de control, hasta donde comprobamos ayer, la regulación de Od y manifestación de Prana por todo mi cuerpo era más que satisfactoria, es por ello que puedo darme el lujo de amplificar sin una buena teoría.

No era broma, si alguien quería aprender un misterio nuevo primero tenía que saber cómo funcionaba, era por eso que los Magus eran en su opinión, un grupo de excéntricos con humor retorcido, por alguna razón el mundo o más bien, Gaia les impedía realizar sus trucos poniéndoles sanciones, por cada misterio materializado a magia el resultado sería mayor que el de las otras clases pero el tiempo en el que se materializaban era mucho menor y difícil e inestable, por ejemplo solo la magia de los Mortem era superior a la humana, a pesar de todo los humanos tenían menos reservas y mayor poder, luego los Fay, (a pesar de todo los humanos tenían menos reservas y mayor poder) Monsteragtige y en el pináculos de reservas apara presumir los Mortem. Por lo que si un hubiese un concurso con una maquina de mediada mágica que escaneara la magia de una bola de fuego realizada el resultado sería que la bola de fuego más grande y ardiente es la de los Mortem, luego la humanas, los Monsteragtige y al fondo los Fay, aunque esta última siempre estaba pulida para ser superior pero si más versátil.

Ahora lo lógico sería pensar que en el mismo orden de poder las clases se encontrarían igual en las reservas, las veces que realizarían bolas de fuego una y otra vez hasta llegar al agotamiento y posiblemente la muerte, la verdad era que no y es allí donde los artilugios brillaban a fondo. Si la situación se repitiera una y otra vez como había planteado, el primero en morir seria el humano pues este tiene menos reservas pero más poder que tres de cuatro, que irónico, y las cosas no acababan allí, según la escala social quienes controlaban el mundo eran en realidad los más débiles.

¿Cómo es posible?

A pesar de que los Mortem gozaban con un poder incomparable tenían un gran problema, su número, eran muy, muy, pero muy escasos, por lo que se convirtieron en un símbolo que todo criatura viviente aspiraba a ser pero que irónicamente estaba casi extinto, un ejemplo de ello serian los dragones del tamaño de montañas.

¿Qué pasa con los Monsteragtige?

La situación era similar a su superior solo que estos en algunos casos incluso llegaban ser más que vulgares familiares afiliados a una familia como esclavos o dedicados a una área en concreto, no serbia de nada ser muy poderoso cuando derribabas tus enemigos y estos seguían llegando sin fin, eventualmente el agotamiento será la ruina.

Entonces eso solo deja a las otras dos…

Dos clases que habían tenido fricciones turbulentas en el pasado, donde una domino a la otra por el poder, luego con el miedo y finalmente lo perdió casi todo, si, a pesar de que los Fay tenían la magia en todos ellos y sus descendientes, también tenían deficiencias, estos fueron los "Squib" llamados así aquellos Fay de una larga tradición a la magia que curiosamente no podían realizar magia por un problema en sus núcleos del cual no se había creado solución y los "Sangre sucia", un término despectivo para los Fay que no tenían registro de ancestros pero que en algún momento de la historia un humano procreo con alguna de las otras tres clases y su magia no se activó, eso fue lo que tarde o temprano los llevó a la ruina.

Y por ultimo al fondo del escalón posiblemente la clase más peligrosa…

Magus y humanos comunes, en términos simples los llamados "Muggles" el cual menciono "clavo de oro", aquellos que no tenían magia pero sorpresa, sorpresa, los humano a diferencia de las otras clases no filtraban la información de lo místico así por así, tu familia podría estar compuesta de Magus y jamás podrías saberlo, las consecuencias variaban dependiendo de la situación pero al final la muerte era inevitable, incluso habían registros donde ciudades habían sido exterminadas por completo, Londres posiblemente pudo correr con la misma suerte pero para la fortuna de sus ignorantes habitantes los intereses y el dominio geográfico era diferente al de los Magus con los Fay quienes mantenían un estatus quo.

Se había formado un especie de silencio agradable, el cielo se había tintado de rojizo y el viento de la temporada era sumamente confortante, no solía tener muchos pensamientos cuando contemplaba el atardecer pero por alguna extraña razón era tranquilizador vislumbrar el cielo con tal imagen, tal vez fue una parte importante de su vida antes de la aparición, jamás lo sabría. A pesar de estar en medio de una cuidad no significaba ninguna clase de inconveniente gracias a la barrera con las propiedades de proyección de imagen, repelente, reconstrucción y supresión, del cual como lo decía el nombre evitaba que el sonido en el interior de la zona escape del lugar, como resultado desde el exterior solo se podrá apreciar el icónico y silencioso lugar histórico como se conoce en la normalidad.

\- Felicitaciones muchacho, desde ahora nuestras prácticas terminan y a partir de hoy espero que pulas lo que aprendiste – dijo el adulto.

\- Supongo, ¿Cuándo inicia su viaje? Escuche algunos rumores sobre algo en alguna parte de Eslovenia.

\- ¿Ooooh? Pensé que no te importaban los chimes y las cosas comunes de los lugareños.

\- El lugar es… poco interesante cuando no estoy haciendo una investigación o practicando algo con mi… cualidades, prefiero centrarme en el trabajo que salir, además, no me gustan los lugares muy concurridos, siempre son ruidosos y están llenos de bullicio – Thomás mientras se encogía del hombro.

\- Creo que comienzo a entender el interés que todos tienen en ti, sabes – dijo el adulto mientras sacaba un cigarrillo, encenderlo y dar un soplo.

\- Le aseguro que es algo pasajero, como el interés de las personas que escuchan los cantos gregorianos los domingos, el cual por cierto, considero interesante y empalagoso, personalmente prefiero el efecto del sonido retumbado en las paredes que esa cosa horrible sonando constantemente en la radio, a veces pienso si realmente si de verdad las emisoras escuchan su contenido o solo van directamente al pago – dijo Thomás con una mueca de desagrado.

\- Allí esta, me preguntaba cuando resaltaría la actitud amargada y cínica de un Magus, si fuera tu padre me sentiría sentimental pero por desgracia solo soy un transeúnte agradable – dijo el adulto mientras llevaba una mano a su corazón y tomaba una postura dramática y entonaba su voz como si fuera teatro.

\- Es una lástima que no goce de la actuación tanto como usted señor – dijo Thomas de manera mordaz por tal acusación.

\- Es de esperar, puedes ser lo más… maduro que quieras aparentar pero al final de cuentas solo eres un mocoso en sus primeros años verdes, pero sí, tengo asuntos que atender en ese lugar – dijo el adulto con voz condescendiente.

A veces me preguntaba si lo hacía a propósito para obtener cualquier reacción de mí, juraría que el hombre gozaba antagonizar con todos por mero capricho, si fuera como mis compañeros de primaria encontraría tal acto como un simple adulto gruñón con un mal día que goza intimidando a la gente mientras pretende santidad pero desgraciadamente para él puedo ver más allá de eso y aunque el adulto frente a él le gradara no cambiaba el hecho de que su acto era mera hipocresía, que tuviera que fingir indiferencia no significaba que fuera placentero, lástima que parte de la vida fuera parte de ello.

\- Mi viaje comenzara al alba y espero que algún día nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo, de preferencia, cuando seas un par de años mayor desposado en un bar. – dijo mientras un hombre de aspecto sombrío que estaba sentado en una de las plazas de la antigua construcción se acercaba a ellos.

\- Nunca me dijo su nombre, señor. – dijo Thomás.

\- Es por eso que aun vives – respondió el instructor con una sonrisa.

Una semana después paso algo de relevante interés, el padre Gelmini se dirigía a la catedral de Milán al norte para algunas cuestiones, naturalmente en el momento que lo comento me encontré interesado. Desde que se separo de su madre y llego a Italia había quedado bajo el cargo del sacerdote, naturalmente no podía ir a todos los lugares que frecuentaba el religioso por lo que se le había asignado un tipo de cuidador especial, dicho sujeto era el equivalente de su sombra, no había un lugar que estuviera fuera de su vista, el hombre era callado, silencioso y práctico, tenía todas las cualidades de un profesional pero lo más importante era que su protector era un Magus.

El motivo por el cual estaba tan interesado en acompañar a las figuras de autoridad no llegaba por estar aburrido o con pocas cosas que hacer, si bien sus pequeños y productivos, avances eran geniales no vivía plenamente de ellos. Puede que fuera un Magus en aprendizaje pero el problema de los Magus era que por extraño que sonara, ninguno de ellos revelaría de buena gana sus misterios, por lo tanto, ir y pedir tutoría de uno era una pérdida de tiempo. Si bien no enseñaban sus trucos, si prestaban alguno que otro material con información sobre estos pero la cosa sucedía tan poco que todos los aprendices o Magus de primera generación como él preferían ir directamente a las catedrales donde los lugares en si eran un fuente de información histórica, lo interesante de esto era que era común que los Magus en general investigaban los lugares no por su historia en sí, si no, por el poder que estos guardan como lo era el caso de los templos griegos donde la magia de la era anterior al hombre aun permanecía en su estado más puro.

Una práctica común de los Magus era irrumpir en las ruinas antiguas y financiar diferentes tipos de investigaciones como en la arqueología, allí si la expedición tenía mucha suerte podía encontrar manuscritos, vestigios de magia o mejor aún, algún código místico o tesoro heroico pero la probabilidad de encontrar este ultimo eran tan escasas que las probabilidad de ello era de uno entre algunos millones.

Cuando llegaron luego de algunos días más, finalmente se encontraban frete a su destino. La construcción sobresalía mucho con gracias a la prominente altura, el estilo gótico francés y el inconfundible brillo tan característico que otorgaba el material del ladrillos junto al mármol, en la parte frontal habían cuatro pilares variantes en tamaño por la forma de la construcción de techo en forma de cono aunque la segunda iniciando desde los bordes de ambos lados era más estrecha, tal vez solo un detalle de diseño, en medio de cada columna estaban las entadas, cuatro en total, cada una era diseñada en forma cuadrada pero sobre ellas estaban plasmados bordes con forma de arco, sin embargo la puerta central era más grade y ancha.

Sobre cada puerta estaba un ventanal con forma de arco casi de la misma proporción de las puertas laterales pero la del centro estaba más elevada por el tamaño de la puerta central, alrededor de dicha ventana se encontraban dos más un poco más elevadas con un diseño más llamativo y por último, la ventana superior con barras que daban una estrella de cinco puntas en espiral en su parte superior, lo admitía, su diseño me impresiono, al parecer me gustaban mucho este tipo de construcciones o los diseños clásico.

En reasumen, una construcción de ladrillo revestida de mármol, de marcado estilo gótico que culmina en infinidad de pináculos y torres coronadas por estatuas. El punto más alto del majestuoso edificio es conocido como La Madonnina y pertenece a Carlo Pellicani. Si bien la plaza es muy concurrida en cualquier época del año, detenerse a contemplar los detalles que componen la fastuosa fachada es imprescindible.

"Si, remante hermoso"

Cuando entramos había algunas personas en diferentes actividades, haciendo sus plegarias, cantando o refugiándose, no lo podría decir con exactitud, todo mi interés fue dirigido a la estructura interior del sitio, por dentro era enorme y hermosa. Gruesas y largas columnas repletas de estatuas que llegan al techo, a lo largo del templo se pueden admirar numerosas estatuas, altares, pinturas y retablos así como monumentos. Una de las esculturas más reconocidas e impresionantes es la estatua de San Bartolomé, que muestra al apóstol (desollado vivo) con la piel colgando de sus hombros, para representar su martirio.

No supe cuanto tiempo con exactitud había pasado desde su llegada, mientras que su tutor esperaba sentado durante horas o ayudando a los feligreses en sus actividades, había decidido husmear el lugar, por supuesto que como el resto de las otras veces su niñera no estaría muy lejos y en lo personal no le importaba mucho, un guardián era un guardián, no un alto parlante o una emisora de radio incesante que buscaba una conversación, punto. Por otro lado no pudo decir lo mismo una vez que cayó la noche y todo quedo vacío a excepción de los residentes y distintos encargados, puede que visualmente nada hubiese cambiado pero no podía decir lo mismo en cuanto a la atmosfera, el ambiente dio un cambio notable y como respuesta observo a su cuidador para confirmar sus sospechas pero no pudo ver nada, tal vez no estaba interesado o era tan profesional para no expresar cambio frente a su trabajo, probablemente fue aquello ultimo.

La cosa es que para intentar saber qué rayos estaba pasando, estaba considerando seriamente tratar de usar mi habilidad [Sensor] que era la misma que había usado para rastrear a los Fay en el bosque, el único inconveniente era que para usar dicho misterio tenía que usar sus circuitos mágicos, pero de nuevo, estaba liberando Od constantemente (energía que se filtraba de su ser sin usarse), la cuestión era si dicha acción sería tomada con represalias o solo con un pequeño sermón para un niño inexperto aunque considerando mejor las cosas, el último caso sería lo menos probable, Magus mataban muy a menudo, en el peor caso barrían pequeñas ciudades y exterminaban, tratar con un niño mas no sería ningún problema.

Que hacer, que hacer…

\- Tranquilízate, estamos aquí para movilizar algo, no un altercado.

Esa fue una voz que escuchaba muy poco y de hecho le sorprendía poder oírla una vez más en lo que llevaba de día, la voz era graben pero joven, de un adulto en medio de los veinte y era de esperar pues su protector no aparentaba mas allá de unos veintisiete, con sus característicos rasgos de ojos negros aguileños, pequeños y afilados, nariz un poco curva y grande, llamativa cabellera larga y obsidiana hasta la cintura, su cuerpo era magro pero con músculos comprimidos, aunque fuera de buena apariencia lo más llamativo sin lugar a dudas era su vestimenta de caballero formal, solo que en vez de corbata y camisa blanda todo era negro, desde su camiseta con cuello de uve sin corbata a su chaqueta de cuerpo completo carmesí hasta las rodillas la cosa parecía una capa como la de Superman en las caricaturas de la TV con bufanda _color_ _melocotón_ de una tonalidad naranja pastel.

\- El joven tiene razón, pequeño Magus – dijo la voz anciana de un hombre a medida que se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¡Tch! – Expreso Thomás con una mueca de desdén por ser leído como un libro abierto con tanta facilidad.

"Malditas fugas, por más que trato el problema nunca está completamente resuelto"

\- No te preocupes, aun eres muy… precoz en la Taumaturgia.

\- Padre Silvanus, veo que aun azota a los más jóvenes – dijo Gelmini en modo de saludo.

\- Y usted sigue antagonizando a las masas como de costumbre – dijo el ahora identificado como Padre Silvanus.

El clero ahora identificado vestía con el típico top de negro sin falda y cruz resplandeciente en el pecho, lo único diferente en el era su cabello corto por los lados y largo con peinado atrás perfectamente arreglado como si fuera con gel.

\- Ahora que mis deberes comunes han sido atendidos es hora de manejar las funciones como Magus. _– dijo Silvanus._

\- Que así sea – dijo Gelmini en modo de testimonio.

Una vez que todos pudimos tomar asiento en uno de los bancos pude darme cuenta de que esto no era solo la entrega de algo en particular, si el ambiente anterior era… inquietante ahora estaba en una escala completamente preocupante, estaba ansioso y las caras de los pocos adultos presente denotaba la preocupación de los miembros más ancianos, sea lo que fuere a tratar el tema en cuestión no era de conocimiento como entre los nuestros, algo grande estaba pasando y tendría la oportunidad de saber, pero tras una corta pausa que pareció durar una eternidad Silvanus finalmente volvió a hablar.

\- Tenemos más reportes… – dijo silvanus.

\- ¿Cuántos? – dijo Gelmini.

\- Más de lo que me gustaría – dijo con pesar Silvanus.

\- ¿Quién es el agente? – pregunto Gelmini preocupado por los números de las víctimas y el secreto de la Taumaturgia.

Durante años los Fay han causado problemas y hemos tenido que reparar sus errores lo más discreto posible y sin armar un caos, no es ningún secreto para cualquier Magus su existencia pero en cuanto a ellos…

\- Piensan que aun permanecemos sin conocimiento alguno a acepción de las familias que comparten uno de ellos, sabemos eso pero… ¿Qué tan consientes están respecto a nosotros cazando a sus criminales? – dijo el agente asignado por su protección.

De hecho era una pregunta que me hacía bastante, sabía que en el mejor de los casos las relaciones eran sumamente tensas, la visita a una de las cedes, ministerio, recordó, eran en el mejor de las situaciones, un balance constante en el estatus quo con la parte mundana. Según le había contado Gelmini, todo lo que sabían se debía a las constantes observaciones a lo largo de la historia y que la introducción solo se llevaba a cabo por medio de engaños, después de todo, era permitido que los parientes de un Fay mestizo, de primeras generaciones o Squib visitaran su comunidad, siempre y cuando se lograra demostrarlo claro está, afortunadamente las observaciones durante siglo han facilitado el conocimiento para lograr engañar a la mayoría siempre y cuando se pretendiera con una buena base, era una suerte que nunca lograran solucionar eso por sus constantes olas de criminales y locos con ganas de ser "atendidos" por los términos del Magus.

Bueno, ellos no eran muy creativos, puede que la falta de seguridad tan desastrosas se deba a que su base social es tan pequeña que no les ha importado abrirse a nuevas perspectivas quedándose en el pasado, podría decirse que los Magus son anticuados pero al menos ellos procuraban estar a tiempo con el resto de su especie y el mundo.

\- Según tengo entendido nunca nos hemos integrado a fondo con ellos, ¿No sería mejor integrar a un observador? – pregunto Thomás con ciertas dudas.

\- Sería demasiado arriesgado y nos expondría, en el peor de los casos, bueno, ya no serán hogueras – explico Gelmini.

El ser humano se ha vuelto demasiado peligro para ellos después de la invención de las armas y con el desarrollo nuclear… - finalizo Silvanus

El conflicto era parte de la naturaleza y aunque ya no era permitido luego de la segunda guerra mundial, los problemas alimentados por el caos eran como encender una cerilla en un cuarto de pólvora, la naturaleza del propio ser humano es demasiado mezquina para que todo acabara en aceptación de la noche a la mañana de buena gana, si los Fay revelaban a toda la humanidad su existencia todo acabaría en tremendo caos, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para una tragedia porque eso involucraría a las otras clases, clases que alarmarían a todos y tarde o temprano un idiota encendería la cerilla.

Pero también había cosas que me inquietaban por ejemplo, dado que los humanos estaban más limitados que cualquier otra clase con la Taumaturgia era más difícil para el Magus en general dominar los tipos de magia. Cuando un Magus mencionaba dicho termino era refiriéndose a misterios mas allá de lo humanamente posible y que estaban fuera de su naturaleza en toda clase de aspecto, un ejemplo perfecto seria el Traslator entregado al vaticano que tenia la funcionalidad de tele-transportar, esa fue una de las primeras magias que estuvieron al alcance de la humanidad hace milenios sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, de la llamada, Era de los dioses, fue algo que se perdió, junto con muchas magias verdaderas, para colmo también estaba la sanción del mundo y cada vez era peor. La principal preocupación de los Magus era que el poco conocimiento, dominio y poder de lo que una vez tuviera se extinga con el paso del tiempo como a estado pasando, si eso ocurriera, sería el fin de la "Era del hombre" o la humanidad, una calamidad de principio a fin, si dicho escenario volvería a pasar en el mejor de los casos la humanidad volvería estar sobreviviendo en base al capricho de otros.

\- El código místico, si no recuerdo mal, ellos pierden la mayoría de su poder sin un catalizador, ¿Tenemos algún fabricante que pueda replicar sus herramientas? – dijo Thomás.

\- Por desgracia, incluso nuestros mejores artesanos se han visto imposibilitados, por el momento solo cocemos algunos individuos capaz de fabricar los códigos aun que son, como cuestión de hecho, muy raros – dijo Silvanus.

\- ¿Qué pasa con las muestras que lleve? – dijo Thomás.

\- El Traslator está en etapa de **[Reboot]** , en cuanto a la varita, ya se han hecho pruebas en el pasado y los resultados a pesar de su variedad siempre son los mismos – dijo Gelmini.

Valla, así que no era la primera varita en manos de los Magus, bueno, tenía sentido, seria ignorante pretender que dicho objeto jamás había estado en manos de uno pero, lo que captaba su interés no era si tenían centenares en las bóvedas ocultas o donde quiera que estén los códigos místicos incautados, quería saber los resultados de la implementación de uno.

\- No es recomendable, lo único que obtendrás de ello es bolar en mil pedazos – dijo la niñera.

\- No son pocas las veces que la Asociación de Magus se ha visto en la tarea de intervenir en los asuntos de los Fay, cada vez que uno de ellos es tratado por un agente de la asociación los objetos del individuos son llevados a la sede local para luego ser trasladados al vaticano – dijo Silvanus.

\- Pero si el código resulta volátil a los humanos, ¿Por qué no se ha implementado algún tipo de adaptación a la varita? Si el problema es la conversión del Od a Prana es relativamente fácil fabricar uno.

\- Hacer uno es fácil y técnicamente hasta un Magus de primera generación de tercera taza podría fabricarlo, el problema es que estos códigos en específicos están impregnados en magia de los Fay con su normas y leyes naturales – dijo el guardián.

Ho… en palabras simples, como el mundo aplica una sanción mucho menor en ellos su magia es completamente una incógnita técnica, ellos podían alterar las leyes del mundo y Gaia lo permitía por estar ligados con la escancia de clases unidas a la magia verdadera, por lo que sus misterio literalmente cobraban vida y evolucionaban como si tuvieran una consciencia propia, es decir, ellos podía lanzar un misterio con la naturaleza de fuego y este cambiaria a un ser viviente y totalmente autónomo, eso le recordó al fuego del museo, supo que no era un fuego común y corriente, la cosa parecía un demonio sacado de los relatos más perversos de las personas, también estaba otro ejemplo como convertir una cerilla, aguja o jarrón en un ser vivo, ¡literalmente ellos podrían crear vida! Simplemente no era posible, no para un ser humano. Lo mas cercano a ello que tenia la asociación era los homúnculos, muñecos o marionetas orgánicos con todas las cualidades humanas a acepción del color de perlo y ojos con una cabellera blanca como la suya pero a diferencia de él ellos tenía ojos rojos solo que el tiempo de vida a comparación era relativamente corto.

\- Ya veo… así que el código es de hecho similar a un tesoro heroico, estos tienen algún grado de empatía y son objetos sensibles, por eso es tan difícil usarlos, no importa si la adaptación es teóricamente posible o si es un hecho, al final el código místico tendrá la última palabra y como puede reconocer a su dueño también podría diferencia algún cambio en el caso de un Magus – razono Thomás.

\- De hecho tu conclusión sobre sus núcleos fue muy acertada pero no precisa, me sorprendió lo mucho que sabías cuando evalué tu condición pero eso podría explicarse dado tu situación – dijo Gelmini.

\- Debe de tener una muy buena cantidad de Od si constantemente estas desprendiéndolo, te aconsejo que soluciones eso si quieres evitar inconvenientes – dijo Silvanus.

Ya lo sabía, por alguna razón que no lograba entender cómo se encontraba goteando Od constantemente, no importaba cuanto mejorara en el control de sus circuitos o la regulación del Od, normalmente el desbordamiento de Prana constante acabaría matando al Taumaturgo ya que no podría recuperar la energía desbordada comparado con el ritmo de expulsión, aunque si era posible pero los factores eran extremos o muy numerosos, pero en su caso, al parecer recuperaba el equivalente a la fuga, aun no tenia respuesta para ello pero sospechaba que todo se debía al extraño núcleo espiritual ubicado en su estomago, para colmo de todos los males, su la energía liberada actuaba como un especie de afrodisíaco, su exposición con algunas de las razas capturadas apuntaban que las clases fuera de los Magus reaccionaban a su presencia de manera extraña, por no decir perturbadora.

\- No puedo quejarme de mis reservas pero admito que este inconveniente a veces llega a ser molesto – dijo Thomás con un tono de desagrado.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, la asociación estuvo muy activa desde el principio de siglo por los revuelos, ¿hay algo relacionado con eso? – dijo el guardián retomando el tema principal.

\- Hubieron barios reportes por todos lados sobre muertes inquietantes – dijo Silvanus.

\- Creo que leí ese informe, el asesino fue un Fay llamado Gellert Grindelwald aunque durante mucho tiempo se sospecho que tenia apoyo de un cómplice, curiosamente tras finalizar las investigaciones descubrimos que nuestras sospechas fueron correctas, identificando a su para aquel entonces amigo Albus Dumbledore quien enfrentó el problema en 1945, desde ese momento es difícil de observar por su asenso como una figura heroica. También está el archivo de otro individuo, un tal Scamander – dijo el guardián.

\- ¿Por qué no fue capturado? – pregunto Thomás con dudas.

\- Para aquel entonces la asociación tenía sus propios problemas, el problema era que al igual que Scamander, Grindelwald tenían la atención de toda su comunidad, un paso en falso y las repercusiones serian desastrosas, lo único que pudo hacer la asociación fue actuar de manera indirecta, no queremos repetir las tensiones que se produjeron durante las rebeliones de los duendes y sus aliados en 1752, curiosamente eso activo algunas alarmas y desde entonces la asociación se ha dedicado en registrar cada Magus, código místico y financiado diversas investigaciones para encontrar tesoros heroicos – respondió Silvanus.

\- Entonces para eso estamos aquí – concluyo Thomás.

\- Más o menos – dijo Gelmini.

Para ser sincero, tenía bastante curiosidad por la entrega en cuestión, tan solo con imaginarse poder al menos observar un tesoro heroico o mejor aún, analizarlo por un corto momento sentía que su ansiedad crecía con creses, sería la primera herramienta de leyendas en sus jóvenes he inexpertas manos, pero aun así, estaba totalmente convencido de sacar algo de provecho con el análisis estructural, lo que sea que tuviera una herramienta de tal calibre era muy superior a los códigos místicos regulares permitidos para su estudio, con solo pensar que hipotéticamente pudiera replicarlos efectos, las propiedades, el tesoro completo, seria imparable, estaba seguro, no importa cuántos Fay esta vez se interpusieran en su camino, los aplastaría a todos como insectos, él…

\- Muchacho, será mejo que te controles, tu…

Sin importar lo que se trato de decirle lo único que pudo escuchar fue el eco en la distancia, retumbando en su cabeza a medida que se alejaba, allí en su estado de euforia con una sonrisa y la repentina sensación de algo deslizándose por un lado de su nariz solo podía imaginar las posibilidades.

\- No lo toquen.

\- ¿Posesión?

\- No, solo…

Y luego todo se desvaneció en el brillo de las luces, las danzantes sombras y la sensación de retorcimiento.

* * *

 _\- No, aun puede gana. Levántate, *** de Rumania no creo que quiera desaparecer de manera lamentable en un lugar como éste. Dígame… ¿Aun así es convocado por su ambición? –_ dijo la voz de un hombre vestido en blanco y cabellera negra con una cola simple.

 _\- Danic, tu… ¿Qué haces aquí? –_ respondió otro de cabellos amarillos pálidos, ojos del mismo color, ropas oscuras y una lanza del mismo color que el bronce.

Junto al rumano se encontraba otro individuo pero por alguna razón solo podía vislumbrar una silueta borrosa negra, roja y blanca que sostenía alguna especie de lanza dorada.

 _\- Tenemos que recuperar el Gran ***** a como dé lugar para hacer que los Y**dmi******* lleguen a la victoria –_ respondió Danic desde un pequeño balcón interno a la estructura hacia dentro, como un segundo nivel. – _Para eso, necesitamos que gane aquí, aunque este en desventaja en este lugar, no es que no tenga oportunidad de sobrevivir, si tan solo usa su N**le Fhan****, *****._ – finalizo Danic

 _\- Danic, tú… ¿Qué me has dicho? –_ dijo el rumano con un tono muy fino.

 _\- Le he dicho que use su N**le Fhan****, no tiene forma de ganar –_ exigió Danic.

 _\- ¡_ _He dicho que no lo usaré! ¡¿A caso lo has olvidado?!_ – dijo el rumano enfurecido.

 _\- ¡Eres tú el que ha olvidado todo, demonio! –_ grito Danic con ira _. – Nosotros debemos conseguir el Gran *****, de lo contrario nosotros, los Y**dmi******* moriremos. ¡Debe evitarse a toda costa! ¡Por eso debemos usar el N**le Fhan****. Por eso te ordeno, con el R**ji, Em*al**r, *** ***, ¡usa tu N**le Fhan****, Le*en* of **acu**! –_ dijo extendiendo su brazo derecho mientras algo en su mano comenzó a brillar en una luz carmesí.

 _\- ¡Danic, maldito! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!.-_ grito mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar.

Los primero en verse fueron sus brazos, creciendo el doble del tamaño y grosor, el pelo completamente salvaje, alas saliendo de la espalda, la masa de carne de la caja torácica en ebullición cambiando las proporcione de su cuerpo.

 _\- ¡Yo no soy ***ula e* ***pi**! ¡no lo soy!_ – dijo el Rumano.

Cuando la transformación estuvo completa, ahora era tres veces más grande de lo inicial, la piel era gris, sus grandes ojos solo proyectaban el rojizo de la ira y estaba rodeado por una niebla más oscura que el humo, era tal que incluso en su conciencia separada al escenario podía sentir la maldad y sed de sangre.

 _\- No, tú eres un ***pi**, ¡eres ***ula e* ***pi**! - dijo Danic con locura – y usare el segundo R**ji para ordenar…_

¡Buufff! ¡Scimmm! ¡Crack!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el… monstruo había empalado con su lanza en el estomago de Danic y clavado a la pared.

 _\- No dejare que hagas lo que quieras. –_ sentencio el monstruo.

¡Blacq!

 _\- ¡Vive hasta conseguir el Gran *****! –_ dijo aun con fuerzas tras vomitar mucha sangre.

 _\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaacckkk! –_ grito el Rumano.

Lo siguiente que pude ver fue como llevo sus mandíbulas al cuello de Danic…

 _\- ¡Así es, Lan*en*! -_ dijo con una risa demente _\- ¡Chupa mi sangre como el vampiro que eres! ¡Te ordeno por el tercer R**ji, pon toda mi existencia en tu cuerpo! –_ finalizo mientras ponía el brazo derecho sobre la cabeza del vampiro y nuevamente la luz carmesí en su mano se ilumino pero ahora irradiando todo con su resplandor _. - ¡así está bien, con esto mi largo sueño al fin se cumplirá! – luego_ se desintegro en un parpadeo en el mismo humo que generaba el vampiro.

Luego la personalidad de Danic luchaba con la del vampiro por el dominio del cuerpo pero al final la voluntad del hombre resulto ser más fuerte, durante los siguientes minutos las siluetas roja, negra y blanca junto a cinco más de las cuales eran tan irreconocibles que no podía decir nada, el única detalle que pude captar era que entre ellos había una mujer, y a juzgar por la entonación de voz era aparentemente muy joven.

Estos lucharon con el vampiro , tratando de mantenerlo a raya pero parecía que el monstruo era muy resistente, para empeorar las cosas el vampiro consiguió aliados, Gohuls, sirvientes hechos sin voluntad, meras marionetas del vampiro que los crea tras morder a la víctima en caso de no morir.

Lo último que pude ver fue la confrontación, si es que así podía llamarle, fue la muerte del vampiro a manos de un chico con apariencia de menos de veinte, con peinado extraño blanco, ropas de sacerdote, pendientes de cruz plateados y relicario de cruz dorada acabar haciéndolo cenizas con armas que podía ver a menudo, llaves de la iglesia, una serie de cuchillas funcionales como códigos místicos para exorcizar con la especialidad de parcialmente paralizar a seres malignos y sanguinarios, aunque curiosamente la forma de matarlo fue por medio del tradicional ritual.

Una vez que el vampiro solo era cenizas la forma borrosa de una chica extrañamente familiar se hizo presente, fue una verdadera lástima que no puede escuchar la conversación, final mente todo termino como lo habitual, el mundo en el que su conciencia estaba proyectado se congelaría, rompiéndose a medida que las grietas en el aire se extendían, después volvería a estar en el abismo oscuro mirando el resplandor distante que era cada vez más grande y cercano pero siempre lejano.

* * *

Cuando volvió a sentir el dominio de su propio cuerpo entonces supo que había despertado, unos cuantos ruidos molestos aquí y allá, entumecimiento en las extremidades y el clásico dolor en cada fibra de su ser por el claro agotamiento, realmente, esto se volvía cada vez más molesto, de lo único que no podía quejarse era del poco conocimiento que se quedaba con él durante cada… ocasión, no era mucho, solo algunos detalles minoritarios pero mientras pudiera implementar lo obtenido para él era un precio junto por los momentos después de ello. Cuando abrió los ojos finamente pudo ver donde rayos se encontraba, lo último que podía recordar era estar junto al guardián, el padre Gelmini y Silvanus, la pregunta en cuestión era saber el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces aunque supuso que no debió de ser mucho.

\- Joder, menudo dolor de cabeza, ¡Tch! – dijo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la frente.

Nunca había visto un caso tan particular, ¿Qué tan ocurrente es esto?

Cuando trate de abrir los ojos en la dirección de la voz retúmbate como una ciudad en fiesta donde los tragos y el brindis eran gratis pude ver una silueta verde, era de hecho, el padre Silvanus junto a dos personas con túnicas de cuerpo completo y un claro color de piel donde debería estar cubierto de pelo.

"Frailes"

Sin embargo el cambio de atuendo de Silvanus me llamo la atención, cuando llegaron a la catedral recordaba claramente que era lunes y a menos que se hiciera una ceremonia especial no encontraba sentido para el cambio, a menos que el corto tiempo que duró fuera más largo que todos lo acostumbrado, eso fue preocupante, ya tenía bastantes problemas cuando la situación pasaba pero si alguna vez llegara a suceder en circunstancias más comprometedoras…

\- No se preocupe por él, es tas cosas no suelen ser muy comunes, como comprenderá tal situación es… - dijo la voz de Gelmini desde su otro costado.

\- Inusual, si, nunca pensé ver uno con mis propios ojos, para que tal cosa sea posible las circunstancias deben de ser peores de las que pensaba, esto lo confirma todo – dijo Silvanus.

\- Admito que es algo de lo que aun no me puedo acostumbrar pero al menos esta vez la situación opera junto a nosotros - dijo Gelmini.

¿Qué está pasando? - Dijo Thomas cuando recupero totalmente sus sentidos.

O si, no imaginaba cosas, el atuendo del padre Silvanus había sido sustituido por uno ceremonial, amarillo de quinoleína, con algún patrón de trazado desconocido y bordes amarillo verdoso, faldón blanco tradicional con una línea gruesa al final de forma vertical dorada, luego todos estaban iguales a acepción del guardián que no tenía su llamativa chaqueta de cuerpo completo roja y bufanda peculiar sin contar que en el momento que mi atención paso de estar en los demás a si mismo fue directamente a su mano izquierda.

\- Rayos – dijo Thomás con una ligera mueca.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera?

\- Para tener tan poca práctica, eso es una proyección bastante interesante – dijo Gelmini interesado por el par de cuchillas en la mano del chico.

\- ¿Reciente? ¿Qué tiempo tiene con ese misterio en particular? – dijo Silvanus con interés.

\- Solo unos días, pero este par en específico son mucho mejor que lo habitual, parecen reales. – dijo Gelmini luego de activar las suyas y analizar ambos pares.

Podría obstar por alardear o alarmarse pero la verdad es que culpaba a su estado de sincronización, o más bien al exorcista del sueño, durante todas las otras situaciones nunca pudo implementar los métodos que recordaba, no a esa velocidad y de forma inmediata, pues las tres cuchillas en las rejillas de sus dedos era las mismas implementadas por el asesino del vampiro, tenía que investigar el motivo de tal cosa pues sabía que Gelmini, su guardián e incluso Silvanus al menos tenían algún conocimiento de su situación pero estos simplemente obstaban por ignorar su petición si preguntara, con eso disperso el Prana en sus manos y las cuchillas desaparecieron en el aire en partículas de luz como el polvo.

\- Vístete, nos marcharemos en cuanto estés listo – dijo Gelmini.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el encargo? – dijo Thomás.

\- Está aquí – dijo Gelmini levantando una pequeña caja más o menos del tamaño de una de un par de zapatos – debemos regresar ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado, cuando lleguemos se te dará el material necesario para tus investigaciones, durante la semana que has permanecido inconsciente la situación ha cambiado.

¿Una semana?

Ciertamente explicaba el cambio de Silvanus, pero dejando eso a un lado, tendría nuevos materiales para seguir mejorando, algunos tomos diferentes u artilugios singulares serian bienvenidos, el pequeño episodio por más esclarecedor que fuese en el futuro solo representaba un atraso viéndolo de un punto inmediato. Por otro, lado de momento estaba más interesado en la sensación de vendaje en su pecho.

¿Qué diablos paso?

\- ¿Qué es esta cosa en mi pecho? – dijo Thomas mientras inspeccionaba la fuente de su curiosidad.

\- Considérate afortunado, joven. Lo que llevas en tu pecho no es más que la mismísima sábana santa de Magdalena, un código místico con las propiedades de sellado de maldiciones, por lo que te ayudara con tu problema de desborde, jamás te la quite por mucho tiempo, de lo contrario… - dijo Silvanus

\- Bueno eso fue esclarecedor, Padre. Cuál es mi tiempo límite sin ella – dijo Thomas mientras se paraba de la cama.

Cinco minutos – respondió Silvanus.

"!Que!"

Su expresión debió ser totalmente transparente porque de inmediato el guardián respondió de forma cortante.

\- Eres más afortunado de lo que crees chico, de no haber sido por tu alta concentración de Od el código místico no hubiese llegado a tiempo, además, no es tan malo, esto podría ser una ventaja inesperada cuando te encuentres sin opciones y acorralado, nunca se sabe cuando podrías estar a punto de morir – finalizo con su sermón.

\- Para poder realizar todo correcto nuestro primer problema fue estabilizarte, para ello tuvimos que tratar con el problema desde dentro, tranquilízate, no te abrimos como un saco de carne, para tu fortuna Silvanus es bastante competente en la construcción de Homúnculos, así que tratar contigo no fue diferente, tu cuerpo sigue siendo el tuyo completamente pero te advierto que jamás podrás esconderte de manera eficiente a menos que estés dispuesto a morir, por cierto, "eso" finalmente a reaccionado – dijo Gelmini.

\- Cuando volvamos a Roma, personalmente me encargare de tu tutoría y lo primero que me asegurare que domines es el control adecuado, chico. - dijo el guardián.

\- Pero mi control es lo suficientemente bueno, no necesito mas control, lo que tengo que hacer es analizar las propiedades de algunos códigos místicos para familiarizarme con algunas herramientas útiles en el futuro – dijo Thomas con cierta renuencia por volver a un punto lo suficientemente dominado como para impedirlo avanzar.

\- Las cosas cambiaros pero si tan optimista te sientes, pruébalo por ti mismo – dijo el guardián.

Y así lo hizo, si quería examinar las supuestas fallas de último momento lo primo que tendría que hacer es acceder a sus circuitos mágicos, lo siguiente es seleccionar las bases para ejecutar un misterio, inicialmente pensó en la bola de espiral pero si las cosas eran como suponían el poco terreno recorrido con ese misterio en particular sería peligroso y como resultado solo obtendría los mismo resultados que al principio, puede que supiera cómo avanzar en ello poro no estaba dispuesto a destruir la pequeña habitación o cometer algún tipo de vandalismo menor.

Necesitaba un elemento, la tierra al estaba fuera de cuestión por dos razones, los misterios alineados a ella le contaban mayor consumo que todos los demás y requería más tiempo, en el viento lo único que tenia por el momento era uno en completo desarrollo y posiblemente afectado en un retroceso, fuego era muy volátil y podría iniciar un incendio en todo el lugar, podría usar uno con la naturaleza de agua pero prefería no arriesgarse, de todos modos se era posible evitaría revelar tanto como pudiera, incluso a quienes cuidaban de él, por lo tanto lo último que le quedaba era un pequeño ejercicio que venía desarrollando por años pero que no había avanzado más allá de un simple control para refinar el flujo de Prana, sí, eso podría funcionar.

 _ **\- Impongo el caos y desato el orden**_ – una vez dicho su Aria los circuitos, el gatillo y detonante de su poder rugió en su alma y valla que desde el inicio las sorpresas comenzaron a ser reveladas.

Siete de doce circuitos estaban completamente activos, la revelación sin dudas fue… inquietante. ¿Qué le habían hecho a su cuerpo mientras estaba inconsciente? No recordaba nada que pudiera permitirle usar la mayoría de ellos sin consecuencias nefastas, lo más importante para un Magus era evitar a toda costa el deterioro de ellos por lo que nadie en su sano juicio los sobrecargaría. No era que para él fuera imposible usar la misma cantidad anteriormente, incluso recordó que era posible haber activado mas de los registrado en su alma cuando despertó por primera vez, mas circuitos equivalían a mayor intensidad por lo que un incremento de estos era como subir de nivel pero no siempre representaba tal cosa, un ejemplo perfecto de ello era la cantidad de Od disponible para un Magus completamente maduro en su mejor momento que era de unas veinticinco unidades independientemente de cuantos circuitos pudiera acceder, esa era la etapa de madurez.

Pero como todo en la vida tenia excepciones él y la mayoría de sus conocidos eran parte de ella, por ejemplo, en su caso actualmente contaba con ciento cuatro unidades de Od, es decir, cuatro veces la cantidad de un Magus completamente maduro. No estaba completamente seguro del cómo se podría aumentar la producción de Od pero parecía que la mayoría buscaban una alternativa para aumentar la producción, ya sea con una Cresta Mágica, Pase místico, rituales, material genético o en el caso de lo más extremo, implante o conversión en algo fuera de lo humano.

Había métodos más cuestionables pero todos tenían el mismo propósito, aumentar el combustible para ser detonado y convertirse en Prana para el lanzamiento de misterios, así que, la preocupación comenzó a correr su mente.

 _ **\- Análisis estructural**_ **.**

El escáner recorrió todo su cuerpo pero a pesar de su mejor enfoque y minucioso cuidado, no hubo cualquier clase de evidencia que mostrara ser utilizado en cualquier experimento loco, una vez dejado eso a un lado lo siguiente era verificar el control y la calidad.

\- Impresionante, seis veces más que un Magus completamente maduro – dijo Silvanus mientras en una de sus flotaba un cristal con forma hexagonal blanco como el diamante, mientras que el cristal desprendía un suave resplandor de luz dorada y emitía el sonido de pequeñas campanas. – me atrevo a decir que tus reservas serán monstruosas.

Efectivamente, estaba sin palabras, no sabía cómo pero ahora tenía un aumente de más de una cuarentena de unidades de Od, por lo que si sus matemáticas no le fallaban, la salida máxima seria de unas ciento cincuenta unidades de Od, las cuales por desgracia no estaban completamente llenas pero si lo que Silvanus insinuaba era como decía, sería un avance inquietantemente rápido pero bien recibido.

"De momento me quedan diecinueve unidades de Od, hacer lo siguiente no consumirá mucho"

 ** _\- Proyección_** – dijo mientras ejecutaba el misterio pero esta vez en vez de las típicas llaves de la iglesia en su mano izquierda apareció un cuchillo Kunai negro estándar.

El siguiente paso sería tal vez el más complicado, teniendo en cuanta sus preocupantes reservas agotadas, mientras más agotado estaba un Magus mas difícil le era mantener un control totalmente refinado pero si las insinuaciones del padre Silvanus eran totalmente correcta aunque personalmente este un poco incrédulo, entonces funcionaria con un poco mas de complicaciones, solo tenía que…

\- Mm… si yo fuera tu tendría más cuidado con ese elemento en particular, es bien sabido que el rayo es feroz y odia ser controlado y tu ejecución es bástante descuidada pero, parece que la experiencia está contigo – dijo Silvanus mientras podía ver las pequeñas chispa naciendo a medida que crecían y se estabilizaban lo suficiente para forma una línea eléctrica bordeando el filo del cuchillo.

Su preciado control, construido con el paso de los años, arruinado… que vergüenza, era como ir al baño y hacer un desorden mientras orinaba.

\- No te preocupes, ya tendrás bastante tiempo para… recuperarte – Dijo el padre Gelmini mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas en un gesto de simpatía.

Con eso su paseo por parte de Italia había acabado al menos por un bien tiempo, necesitaba volver ponerse al día.

* * *

Damas y caballeros, público lector, he aquí los términos implementados:

Taumaturgia: Capacidad de realizar prodigios, fenómenos considerados sobrenaturales o más allá de las capacidades humanas, por parte de un agente al que se considera extraordinario, como un mago o un santo, o incluso un rey. También se atribuyen cualidades taumatúrgicas a objetos, como las reliquias.

Le Fay: término utilizado para referencia a los magos y brujas del universo HP-JK, en palabras simples son la gente del plano de Harry potter para distensión en la historia, lo cual vino como referencia a Morgana le Fay y su asociación a Merlín. (El cual sabemos que es muy relevante)

Monsteragtige: vino de la idea o más bien del concepto histórico de la humanidad, sabemos hasta el momento que la cuna de la civilización es África, y Monsteragtige en su idioma nata es Monstruoso o Monstruo, término que asociaron nuestros antepasados para sus miedos o las cosas que estaban en dicho tiempo, donde la tasa de mortalidad era casi a la extinción, el resto lo pueden imaginar.

Mortem: es la traducción de Muerte en Latín, son las cosas que equivalen a la muerte y lo uso para referirme a ellos en términos que van más allá de la idea, si confieso que para ello me inspire en la mitología Griega entonces soy sincero, para ser exacto a lo que podríamos encontrar en lo más profundo del Hades, imaginen las clases de bestias allí, de simples insectos relacionados a la muerte hasta lo que sea que lleve la muerte.

Un **Código Místico** : Arma mágica de apoyo que comúnmente poseen ciertos hechiceros avanzados. Estos artículos generalmente son herencias legadas a través de la historia de las familias mágicas. Existen dos tipos de códigos místicos:

Amplificadores: especialmente diseñados para cumplir funciones de soporte como amplificar o guardar prana, potenciando así los efectos de un hechizo. También pueden cumplir la función de talismanes o tener pequeños hechizos de protección.

Especializados: son activados por el prana del hechicero y pueden ser capaces de crear un efecto específico si se les proporciona la cantidad adecuada de prana. Algunos de estos códigos místicos pueden recrear un hechizo mágico aún si el usuario nunca aprendió a usarlo o no domina determinado elemento. Su uso es único, por lo que no son realmente genéricos, pero esto también significa que pueden ser tremendamente eficientes en lo que hacen.

Las **llaves negras** : Son un sacramento de la Iglesia, uno de sus muchos encantamientos utilizados contra demonios y vampiros. Como llaves de la providencia, estas pueden invocar las leyes originales de la naturaleza a las que fueron sometidos los vampiros cuando fueron humanos, lo que les impide curar las heridas infligidas con estas armas. Enfatizadas en la habilidad de intervenir espiritualmente contra el "mal", las llaves negras se enfocan menos en el poder de ataque físico, llegando incluso a afectar en cierta medida a espíritus poderosos como los _servants_ si se los golpea. No es suficiente para infligirles algún tipo de daño fatal, sin importar cuánta energía se les ponga, pero se pueden usar para distraerlos o inmovilizarlos por un breve momento en las circunstancias adecuadas. Son mucho más poderosas y "anormales" contra vampiros en comparación con los ejecutores regulares.

Adoptan la forma de espadas largas y delgadas de estoque, con cuchillas que miden más de un metro y empuñaduras extremadamente cortas, las cuales parecen más utilizadas para empujar que para golpear al oponente, también son capaces de cortar a través del concreto. Con un peso de un kilo, son demasiado gruesas y extrañamente equilibradas, sintiéndose más pesadas hacia la punta; para usar como armas cuerpo a cuerpo en general, y se parecen más a puñales convertidos en espadas o flechas incluso para alguien que no conoce su verdadera naturaleza. Con poca efectividad como espadas a pesar de su apariencia y su gran longitud, su verdadero uso es exclusivamente como armas que se lanzan comparadas con balas, en lugar de usarlos a manera de espada. A pesar de ser un arma básica de la Iglesia, en su mayoría se consideran un arma simbólica para los ejecutores, que no es muy favorecida debido a la dificultad de aprender cómo manejarlas y su débil poder de ataque. Siendo semi-espirituales, naturalmente pueden perforar incluso el hierro.

Extras

 **Noble Phantasm o Tesoros heroicos:** También llamados **Herramientas Valiosas,** son "misterios cristalizados", poderosos armamentos hechos con la imaginación de los humanos como su núcleo y armas o habilidades poseídas por espíritus heroicos. Son la encarnación de los misterios finales de un héroe que simboliza la existencia de uno a través de hechos históricos y anécdotas. Pueden ser armas físicas, como espadas, lanzas y arcos, o elementos de apoyo, como anillos y coronas. También pueden ser conceptos abstractos, como habilidades únicas, medios únicos de ataques, maldiciones y cambios en el entorno y sus propiedades físicas vencer a otros en la batalla.


End file.
